unitedcomicsguidefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
ЕЭК:Словарь
DC Прозвища персонажей DC A B *Brass - Брасс C D *Deathblow - Дэфблоу *Defile - Дефайл *Doctor Manhattan - Доктор Манхэттен E F *Freefall - Фрифол G H *Helspont - Хелспонт *Hellstrike - Хеллстрайк I J K L M *Majestic - Маджестик N O P Q R S *Spartan - Спартанец T U V W X Y Z Имена персонажей DC A B C D E F G H *Hershel Goldstein - Хершель Голдштейн I J *Jack Hawksmoor - Джек Хоксмур *John Lynch - Джон Линч K L *Lex Luthor - Лекс Лютор M N O P *Priscilla Kitaen - Присцилла Китэн Q R *Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding - Роксанна "Рокси Сполдинг S *Sarah Rainmaker - Сара Рейнмейкер T U V W X Y Z Команды и организации DC * Stormwatch - Штормовой Дозор * Wetworks - Мокроделы * WildC.A.T.s - ДикиеК.О.Т.ы Расы DC * Daemonites - Демониты * Kherubims - Херувимы Marvel Прозвища персонажей Marvel 0-9 * 2-D - без перевода * 3D-Man - 3D-Человек A * A-Bomb - Атомная Бомба * Abomination - Мерзость * Absorbing Man - Поглотитель * Abyss - Бездна * Ace - Туз * Actor - Актёр * Adam Magus - Адам Магус * Adam Warlock - Адам Уорлок * Aftershock - Афтершок * Agent Anesthesia - Агент Анестезия * Agent Axis - Агент Ось * Agent Brand - Агент Бранд * Agent Left - Агент Лефт * Agent Venom - Агент Веном * Ahab - Ахав * Air-Walker - Ходящий-по-Воздух * Albion - Альбион * Alexis - Алексис ** Captain Alexis - Капитан Алексис * Alpha - Альфа * Amalga-Beast - Амальга-Зверь * American Avenger - Американский Мститель * American Eagle - Американский Орёл * American Son - Американский Сын * Ameridroid - Америдроид * Amerimom - Америмама * Amphibion - Амфибион * Anachronism - Анахронизм * Anaconda - Анаконда * Anarchist - Анархист * Ancient One - Древний * Angar the Screamer - Ангар-Крикун * Angel - Ангел * Angel of Vengeance - Ангел Возмездия * Angkor - Ангкор * Animus - Анимус * Annex - Аннекс * Annihilus - Аннигилус * Anole - Аноле * Anskar - Анскар * Answer - Ответ * Ant-Man - Человек-Муравей * Anthem - Гимн * Anti-Cap - Анти-Кэп * Anti-Man - Анти-Человек * Anti-Priest - Анти-Жрец * Anti-Venom - Анти-Веном * Antoro - Анторо * Antro - Антро * Aquarian - Акварец * Aqueduct - Акведук * Apex - Апекс * Apocalypse - Апокалипсис * Arabian Knight - Арабский Рыцарь * Aralune - Аралуна * Arcade - Аркейд * Archangel - Архангел * Arclight - Арклайт * Ariel - Ариэль * Aries - Овен * Armadillo - Броненосец * Armor - Броня * Armory - Армори * Arranger - Организатор * Artie Zix - Арти Зикс * Aryan - Ариец * Atalanta - Аталанта * Asha - Аша * Asmodeus - Асмодей * Asp - Гадюка * Astra - Астра * Asylum - Азайлум * Atlas - Атлас * Atom Smasher - Атомный Крушитель * Aura - Аура * Auric - Аурик * Aurora - Аврора * Authority - Власть * Avalanche - Аваланш * Axe of Violence - Топор Насилия B * Badd Axe - Бэдд Акс * Bag-Man - Человек-Пакет * Balkatar - Балкатар * Bangalter - Бангальтр * Banshee - Баньши * Basilisk - Василиск * Barbarus - Барбарус * Barker - Лайка * Baron Blood - Барон Кровь * Baron Brimstone - Барон Сера * Barracuda - Барракуда * Basher - Башер * Battleaxe - Баттлакс * Battlestar - Боевая Звезда * Batwing - Бэтвинг * Beast - Зверь * Bedlam - Бедлам * Beetle - Жук * Belladonna - Белладонна * Bengal - Бенгал * Berserker - Берсерк * Beyonder - Потусторонний * Bi-Beast - Би-Зверь * Big Bertha - Большая Берта * Big Man - Большой Босс * Big One - Здоровяк * Big Turk - Здоровяк Тёрк * Big Wheel - Большое Колесо * Big Zero - Биг Зиро * Black Abbott - Чёрный Аббат * Black Ant - Чёрный Муравей * Black Avengers - Чёрный Мститель * Black Bolt - Чёрный Гром * Black Byrd - Дрозд * Black Cat - Чёрная Кошка * Black Dwarf - Чёрный Карлик * Black Fog - Чёрный Туман * Black Fox - Чёрный Лис * Black Goliath - Чёрный Голиаф * Black King - Чёрный Король * Black Knight - Чёрный Рыцарь * Black Mamba - Чёрная Мамба * Black Panther - Чёрная Пантера * Black Queen - Чёрный Ферзь * Black Rider - Чёрный Всадник * Black Swan - Чёрный Лебедь * Black Talon - Чёрный Коготь * Black Tarantula - Чёрный Тарантул * Black Tom Cassidy - Чёрный Том Кэссиди * Black Widow - Чёрная Вдова * Black Wright - Чёрный Дух * Blackbird - Чёрный Дрозд * Blackheath - Блэкхит * Blackie Drago - Брюнет Драго * Blackie Gaxton - Брюнет Гакстон * Blacklash - Чёрный Кнут * Blackout - Блэкаут * Blacksmith - Кузнец * Blackwing - Блэквинг * Blade - Блейд * Blank - Бланк * Blaquesmith - Блэксмит * Blaze - Блейз * Blazing Skull - Пылающий Череп * Blind Al - Слепая Эль * Blindfold - Блайндфолд * Blindside - Блайндсайд * Bling! - Блинг! * Blitz - Блиц * Blitzkrieg - Блицкриг * Blizzard - Буран * Blob - Пузырь * Blocks - Блокс * Blonde Phanthom - Светловолосый Фантом * Blood Rose - Кровавая Роза * Blood Spider - Кровавый Паук * Bloodaxe - Кровавый Топор * Bloodlust - Кровожадная * Bloodscream - Кровавый Крик * Bloodwraith - Кровавый Дух * Bloody Mary - Кровавая Мэри * Blue Bird - Синяя Птица * Blue Buffon - Синий Шут * Blue Eagle - Синий Орёл * Blue Marvel - Синее Чудо * Blue Shield - Синий Щит * Blue Streak - Синяя Вспышка * Boar - Кабан * Bobcat - Рысь * Bombshell - Бомбистка * Bookie - Букмекер * Boomerang - Бумеранг * Bora - Бора * Boulder - Боулдер (Девиант)/Булыжник (Эмери Шауб) * Bounty - Баунти * Bounty Hunter - Премиальный Охотник * Bowman - Лучник * Box - Бокс * Boxx - Боккс * Brad Dodge - Брэд Додж * Brainchild - Брэйнчайлд * Brainwasher - Промыватель мозгов * Brass Bishop - Бронзовый Епископ * Bravo - Браво * Bride - Невеста * Brix - Брикс * The Brother - Брат * Brother Voodoo - Брат Вуду * Brother Power - Брат Сила * Bruin - Мишка * Bruiser - Здоровяк * Bug - Жук * Bug-Eyed Voice - Жукоглазый Голос * Bull - Булл * Bulldozer - Бульдозер * Bullet-Biker - Мотоциклист-Пуля * Bullseye - Меченый * Burglar - Грабитель * Bushmaster - Бушмастер * Butcher - Мясник * Butte - Холм * Butterball - Баттербол C * Cable - Кейбл * Cactus - Кактус * Calamity - Бедствие * Calavera - Калавера * Calculus - Вычислитель * Caledonia - Каледония * Cammihawk - Кэммистреб * Captain America - Капитан Америка * Captain Atlas - Капитан Атлас * Captain Barracuda - Капитан Барракуда * Captain Britain - Капитан Британия * Captain Glory - Капитан Слава * Captain Hawk - Капитан Ястреб * Captain Marvel - Капитан Марвел * Captain Power - Капитан Энергия * Captain Terror - Капитан Ужас * Captain Ultra - Капитан Ультра * Captain Universe - Капитан Вселенная * Captain Zolandia - Капитан Золандия * Cardiac - Кардиак * Caregiver - Опекунша * Carnage - Карнаж * Carnage Cosmic - Космический Карнаж * Carnivore - Хищник * Carrion - Падаль * Castlemere - Кастлмере * Cat - Кот/Кошка * Cee - Си * Celestial Madonna - Небесная Мадонна * Celestial Messiah - Небесный Мессия * Centurious - Центуриос * Centurius - Центурий * Century - Сенчури * Chaeyi - Чайи * Chakra - Чакра * Challenger - Челленджер * Chameleon - Хамелеон * Champion of the Universe - Чемпион Вселенной * Chaos King - Король Хаоса * Chance - Шанс * Charcoal - Уголь * Charlemagne - Карл Великий * Charnel - Склеп * Chasehawk - Чейстреб * Chauffeur - Шофёр * Chemistro - Хемистро * Chesbro - Чесбро * Chevalier - Рыцарь * Chief - Шеф * Chimera - Химера * Chondu the Mystic - Чонду-Мистик * Chtylok the Che-K'n Kau - Хтилок Куре-Ц'э Карова * Citizen V - Гражданин V * Clash - Грохот * Cloak - Плащ * Cloud 9 - 7 Небо * Clown - Клоун * Coachwhip - Коачуип * Coal Tiger - Чёрный Тигр * Coat of Arms - Оружейница * Cobalt Man - Кобальтовый Человек * Cobra - Кобра * Cobra King - Король Кобр * Cobweb - Сплетение * Coldheart - Колдхарт * Coldsteel - Колдстил * Collective - Коллектив * Collective Man - Коллективный Человек * Collector - Коллекционер * Colonel America - Полковник Америка * Colony - Колони * Colossus - Колосс * Combine - Сочетание * Comet Man - Человек-Комета * Commanda - Комманда * Comodo - Комодо * Conan tha Barbarian - Конан-Варвар * Conquest - Завоевание * Constrictor - Констриктор * Contemplator - Мыслитель * Control - Диспетчер * Controller - Контроллер * Conundrum - Пазл * Copperhead - Медянка/Копперхэд * Copycat - Копия * Corona - Корона * Coronary - Коронарий * Corruptor - Осквернитель * Corsair - Корсар * Cosmo - Космо * Cothran - Котран * Cottonmouth - Щитомордник/Коттонмот * Count Abyss - Граф Бездна * Count von Blitzkrieg - Граф фон Блицкриг * Creator - Создатель * Crime-Buster - Гроза Преступности * Crime-Master - Преступный Гений * Crimewave - Волна Преступности * Crimson Commando - Багровый Коммандо * Crimson Cowl - Багровый Капюшон * Crimson Crusader - Багровый Крестоносец * Crimson Dynamo - Багровый Динамо * Crippler - Мучитель * Crook-Man - Жулик * Crossbones - Кроссбонс * Crossfire - Кроссфайр * Crown - Кроун * Cru - Кру * Crusader - Крестоносец * Crusher Hogan - Крушила Хоган * Crystal - Кристал * Cyana - Циана * Cyber - Кибер * Cybermancer - Кибермант * Cybertooth - Киберзуб * Cyborg X - Киборг-Икс * Cyclone - Циклон * Cyclops - Циклоп * Cypher - Сайфер D * D-Man/Demolition Man - Подрывник * Dagger - Кинжал * Dancing Water - Танцующая Вода * Danger - Опасность * Dangerous Jinn - Опасный Джинн * Dansen Macabre - Пляска Смерти * Damiella - Дамиэлла * Daredevil - Сорвиголова * Dark Angel - Тёмный Ангел * Dark Phoenix - Тёмный Феникс * Darkforce - Даркфорс * Darkhawk - Тёмный Ястреб * Darkling - Теневик * Darkoth - Даркот * Darkstar - Тёмная Звезда * Darter - Дартер * Daydreamer - Мечтательница * Daystar - Дневная Звезда * Dazzler - Блестяшка * DD - Ди-Ди * Dead-Girl - Покойница * Deadaim - Дэдэйм * Deadhunt 9000 - Дэдхант 9000 * Deadpool - Дэдпул * Deadzone - Дэдзон * Death Adder- Шипохвост * Death Locket/Deathlockette - Дэфлокша * Death Mask - Маска Смерти * Death Reaper - Смертельный Жнец * Death-Stalker - Смертельный Преследователь * Death Wish - Дэфвиш * Deathbird - Дэфбёрд * Deathcry - Дэфкрай * Deathlok - Дэфлок * Deathshield - Смертощит * Debrii - Дебрии * Decay - Разложение * Defensor - Дефенсор * Delilah - Делайла * Dementoid - Дементоид * Demiurge - Демиург * Demogoblin - Демогоблин * Demogorge - Пожиратель Богов * Demon Bear - Демон-Медведь * Demon Dinosaur - Демон-Динозавр * Demona - Демона * Designate - Предназначенная * Destiny - Дэстини * Detroit Steel - Детройтская Сталь * Deuce - Двойка * Devil - Дьявол * Devil Dinosaur - Дьявол-Динозавр * Devil-Slayer - Дьяволоборец * Devil-Spider - Дьявол-Паук * Devos the Devastator - Девос-опустошитель * Diablo - Диабло * Diamond Hammer - Алмазный Молот * Diamond Lil - Алмазная Лил * Diamondback - Гремучая Змея * Digger - Копатель/Диггер * Dinosaur-Man - Человек-Динозавр * Dimitrios - Димитриос * Ditto - Дитто * Divinity - Дивинити * Doc Samson - Док Самсон * Doctor Angst - Доктор Тревога * Doctor Bong - Доктор Бонг * Doctor Danger - Доктор Опасность * Doctor Demonicus - Доктор Демоникус * Doctor Doom - Доктор Дум * Doctor Druid - Доктор Друид * Doctor Everything - Доктор Всё * Doctor Faustus - Доктор Фаустус * Doctor Midas - Доктор Мидас * Doctor Minerva - Доктор Минерва * Doctor Nemesis - Доктор Немезида * Doctor Octopus - Доктор Осьминог * Doctor Positron - Доктор Позитрон * Doctor Sax - Доктор Саксофон * Doctor Spectrum - Доктор Спектр * Doctor Strange - Доктор Стрейндж * Doctor Tannenbaum - Доктор Танненбаум * Doctor Tramma - Доктор Трамма * Doctor Zeus - Доктор Зевс * Doctorangutan - Докторангутанг * Dominic Fortune - Доминик Фортуна * Domino - Домино * Dominus - Доминус * Don of the Dead - Дон Покойников * Doomsday Man - Человек Судного Дня * Doop - Дуп * Doorman - Дверьщик * Dormammu - Дормамму * Doughboy - Доубой * Dragon Lord - Повелитель Драконов * Dragon Man - Человек-Дракон * Dragon of the Moon - Дракон Луны * Dragonclaw - Драконий Коготь * Dragonfly - Стрекоза * Drax the Destroyer - Дракс Разрушитель * Dreadknight - Рыцарь Ужаса * Dredmund Druid - Дредмунд Друид * Dusk - Сумрак * Dust - Пыль * Dutch Malone - Голландец Мэлоун * Dwarf - Коротышка E * Earth Lord - Лорд Земли * Ebony - Эбони * Ebony Knight - Чёрный Конь * Ebony Maw - Чёрная Пасть * Echo - Эхо * Edifice Rex - Величественный Рекс * Eel - Угорь * Egghead - Яйцеголовый * El Aquila - Эль Аквила * El Dorado - Эль Дорадо * El Dragon - Эль Драгон * El Muerto - Эль Муэрто * El Toro - Эль Торо * El Uno - Эль Уно * Electro - Электро * Electron - Электрон * Elementelle - Элементелль * Eleven - Одинадцать * Ember - Эмбер * Emerald Elf - Изумрудный Эльф * Empath - Эмпат * Emphatoid - Эмпатоид * Encephalon - Энцефалон * Enforcer - Энфорсер * Equilibrius - Эквилибрий * Equinox - Эквинокс * Eshu - Эшу * La Espirita - Эспирита * Essential - Сущность * Eton - Этон * Evangelist - Евангелист * Evilhawk - Злой Ястреб * Ex Nihila - Экс Нихила/Садовница * Ex Nihilo - Экс Нихило/Садовник * Explorer - Исследователь * Exterminator - Экстерминатор * Exterminatrix - Экстерминатрикс * Eye-Boy - Глазастик F * F.A.C.A.D.E. - Ф.А.С.А.Д. * Falcon - Сокол * Falconer - Сокольничий * Fantasma - Фантазма * Fantomex - Фантомекс * Fat Man - Толстяк * The Father - Отец * Fear-Worm - Червь Страха * Feral - Ферал * Fiber - Файбер * Finesse - Финесс * Finisher - Добиватель * Firearms - Файрармс * Firebird - Огненная Птица * Firebrand - Разжигатель * Firefist - Огненный Кулак * Firelord - Огненный Лорд * Firemaiden - Огненная Дева * Firepower - Файерпауэр * Firestar - Огненная Звезда * Fixer - Наладчик * Flag-Smasher - Флагокрушитель * Flatman - Флэтмэн * Flaw - Фло * Flea - Блоха * Flint - Флинт * Flying Tiger - Летучий Тигр * Foks - Фокс * Fool - Шут * Foolkiller - Убийца Дураков * Force - Форс * Forge - Фордж * Foreigner - Иностранец * Forgotten One -Забытый * Fountain - Фонтейн * Fracture - Осколок * Frankencastle - Франкенкастл * Frankenstein Monster - Чудовище Франкенштейна * Freak - Урод * Free Spirit - Свободный Дух * Freedom Ring - Кольцо Свободы * Frenchie - Френчи * Frenzy - Френзи * Frog-Man - Человек-Лягушка * Fusion - Фьюжн G * Galactus - Галактус * Galaktus - Галактус * Gambit - Гамбит * Gang - Ганг * Gardener - Садовник * Gargantua - Гаргантюа * Gargoyle - Горгулья * Garm - Гарм * Gatekeeper - Привратник * GasCheck - без перевода * Gaunt - Гаунт * Gauntlet - Перчатка * Gaza - Газа * Geiger - Гейгер * Genocide - Геноцид * General - Генерал * General Wolfram - Генерал Вольфрам * Genesis - Генезис * Gentl - Джентл * Ghost - Призрак * Ghost of Stone - Каменный Дух * Ghost Rider - Призрачный Гонщик * Ghoul - Упырь * Giant-Man - Великан * Gibbon - Гиббон * Gibson - Гибсон * Gila - Ядозуб * Gladiator - Гладиатор * Gladiatrix - Гладиатрикс * Glamor - Шарм * Glob - Глоб * Glob Herman - Глоб Герман * Glory - Слава * Goat-Faced Girl - Козлолицая Девушка * Goblin King - Гоблин-Король * Goblin-Knight - Гоблин-Рыцарь * Gonlin Queen - Королева Гоблинов * God-Eater - Пожиратель богов * Goddess - Богиня * Godzilla - Годзилла * Gog - Гог * Goldbug - Золотой Жук * Golden Archer - Золотой Лучник * Golden-Blade - Золотой Клинок * Golden Child - Золотой Ребёнок * Golden Oldie - Золотая Старушка * Goldie - Голди * Goliacat - Котоголиаф * Goliath - Голиаф * Gomdulla - Гомдулла * Gorgon - Горгон * Gorilla Girl - Девушка-Горилла * Gorilla-Man - Человек-Горилла * Gragoa - Грагоа * Grand Vizier - Великий Визирь * Grandmaster - Гроссмейстер * Grasshopper - Кузнечик * Graviton - Графитон * Great Weaver - Великий Прядильщик * Green Goblin - Зелёный Гоблин * Green Scar - Зелёный Шрам * Green Skull - Зелёный Череп * Gremlin - Гремлин * Grey Gargoyle - Серая Горгулья * Grey Goblin - Серый Гоблин * Griffin - Грифон * Grim Hunter - Мрачный Охотник * Grim Reaper - Мрачный Жнец * Grimalkin - Кошка * Grizzly - Гризли * Gro-Rilla - Шмель-Рилла * Grotesk - Гротеск * Guardian - Страж * Guardsman - Стражник/Стражница * Gulyadkin - Гулядкин * Gypsy Davy - Цыган * Gypsy Moth - Шелкопряд H * Hag - Ведьма * Hag of the Pit - Ведьма из Ямы * Halflife - Полураспад * Hammer and Anvil - Молот и Наковальня * Hammer Harrison - Молот Харрисон * Hammerhead - Молотоглавый/Кувалда * Hangman - Висельник * Hardball - Хардбол * Hardshell - Хардшелл * Harpoon - Гарпун * Hate-Monger - Разжигатель Ненависти * Hauptmann Deutschland - Гауптманн Дойчланд * Hawkeye - Соколиный Глаз * Haywire - Хэйвайр * Headlok - Хэдлок * Headsman - Палач * Heat-Ray - Хит-Рэй * Hairball - Хэйрбол * Hellcat - Адская Кошка * Hellfire - Хеллфайр * Hellion - Геллион * Her - Её * Hexus - Хексус * High Evolutionary - Высший Эволюционер * Hijacker - Угонщик * Hindsight - Хиндсайт * Him - Его * Hippo - Гиппо * Hitman - Хитман * Hive - Улей * Hobgoblin - Хобгоблин * Hogun - Хогун * Hollow - Холлоу * Holocaust - Холокост * Honest John - Честный Джон * Hood - Капюшон * Hope - Надежда * Hornet - Шершень * Host - Хост * Hotshot - Хотшот * Howard the Duck - Утка Говард * Hub - Хаб * Hulk - Халк * Hulkling - Халклинг * Hulkpool - Халкпул * Human-Fly - Человек-Муха * Human Robot - Человек-Робот * Human Torch - Человек-Факел * Human Top - Человек-Волчок * Humbug - Хитрый Жук * Hunger - Голод * Huntara - Хунтара * Huntsman - Охотник * Hurricane - Ураган * Hux - Хакс * Hydra God - Бог Гидры * Hydra Queen - Королева Гидры * Hydroman - Гидромэн * Hyena - Гиена * Hyperion - Гиперион * Hyperstorm - Гипершторм I * Ice-Man - Ледяной Человек * Ice Princess - Ледяная Принцесса * Iceberg - Айсберг * Icemaster - Ледяной Мастер * Ichor - Ихор * Iguana - Игуана * Ikol - Икол * Illusion - Иллюзия * Immortus - Иммортус * Imp - Чертовка * Imperiatrix - Императрица Брудов * Imperion - Империон * Impossible Man - Невозможный Человек * Impulse - Импульс * Indra - Индра * Inertia - Инерция * Inferno - Инферно * Infernok - Инфернок * Inquisitor - Дознаватель * Innards - Иннардс * Invisible Girl - Невидимая Девушка * Invisible Woman - Невидимая Женщина * Irezumi - Ирезуми * Iron Cross - Железный Крест * Iron Fist - Железный Кулак * Iron Knight - Железный Рыцарь * Iron Lad - Железный Парень * Iron Man - Железный Человек * Iron Mandrill - Железный Мандрил * Iron Maniac - Железный Безумец * Iron Mask - Железная Маска * Iron Monger - Железный Торговец * Iron Patriot - Железный Патриот * Ironclad - Айронклад * Isbisa - Исбиса * Iso - Исо J * Jack Flag - Джек Флэг * Jack O'Lantern - Джек-Фонарь * Jack of Hearts - Червовый Валет * Jackal - Шакал * Jackdaw - Галка * Jackhammer - Отбойный Молоток * Jackpot - Джекпот * Jade Giantess - Нефритовая Великанша * Jagged Bow - Рванолук * Jailbait - Джейлбейт * Jawbreaker - Джобрейкер * Jessie Clutterbuck - Джесси Клаттербак * Jester - Арлекин * Jewel - Алмаз * Jigsaw - Джигсо * Jimmy Jupiter - Джимми Юпитер * Jimmy the Fixer - Джимми-наладчик * Jimmy-6 - Джимми-6 * Joanie - Джоани * Joe Fixit - Джо Фиксит * Joelle - Джоэлла * Johnny Cool - Джонни Кул * Johnny Guitar - Джонни Гитара * Jolt - Искра * Joystick - Джойстик * Jude the Entropic Man - Джад, Энтропийный Человек * Jubilee - Джубили * Judicator - Арбитр * Juggernaut - Джаггернаут * Justice - Справедливость K * Ka-Zar - Ка-Зар * Kaine - Каин * Kali - Кали * Kang the Conqueror - Канг-Завоеватель * Kangaroo - Кенгуру * Karma - Карма * Karnak - Карнак * Keeper of the Flame - Хранитель Пламени * KIA - без перевода * Kid Briton - Кид Бритон * Kid Cassidy - Кид Кэссиди * Kid Colt - Кид Кольт * Kid Gladiator - Кид Гладиатор * Kid Omega - Кид Омега * Kid Reaper - Малыш Жнец * Killer Shrike - Убийца Шрайк * Killpower - Киллпауэр * KillShot - Киллшот * King Cobra - Королевская Кобра * King Loki - Царь Локи * King Thor - Царь Тор * Kingdom - Кингдом * Kingmaker - Покровитель * Kingpin - Кингпин * Kiwi Kid - Пацан-Киви * Kluh - Клах * Knave of Hearts - Черврвый Валет * Knick-Knack - Ник-Нак * Knockout - Нокаут * Kraven the Hunter - Крейвен-охотник * Kreature - Существо * Kubik - Кубик * Kuroko - Куроко L * L.D 50 - Эл-Ди 50 * Lady Bullseye - Леди Меченая * Lady Comet - Леди Комета * Lady Deathstrike - Леди Смертельный Удар * Lady Lark - Леди Жаворонок * Lady Mandarin - Леди Мандарин * Lady Marvel - Леди Марвел * Lady of the Lake - Владычица Озера * Lady Spider - Леди Паук * Lady Stilt-Man - Леди Ходулочник * Lancer - Лэнсер * Landslide - Обвал * Lascivious - Распутница * Lasher - Лэшер * Last Knight - Последний Рыцарь * Leader - Лидер * Leap-Frog - Лягушатник * Leech - Пиявка * Left-Winger - Левый Вингер * Legion - Легион * Leonine - Леонин * Leopard Woman - Женщина-Леопард * Letha - Губительница * Liegeman - Вассал * Lieutenant Trouble - Лейтенант Трабл * Light - Свет * Lightning Fist - Молниеносный Кулак * Lion God - Бог-Лев * Lightmaster - Лайтмастер * Lightning-Bolt - Молния * Lightspeed - Лайтспид * Little James - Малыш Джеймс * Living Colossus - Живой Колосс * Living Eraser - Живой Стиратель * Living Laser - Живой Лазер * Living Lightning - Живая Молния * Living Monolith - Живой Монолит * Living Totem - Живой Тотем * Living Vampire - Живой Вампир * Lizard - Ящер * Loa - Лоа * Loch - Лох * Lockdown - Локдаун * Looter - Похититель * Longstrike - Лонгстрайк * Lord Deathstrike - Лорд Смертельный Удар * Lord Eldritch the Pretheist - Лорд Жуть Прелестный * Lord Templar - Лорд Тамплиер * Lord Thane - Лорд Тейн * Lord of Death - Повелитель Смерти * Lore - Лор * Lucky Lobo - Счастливчик Лобо * Lucy in the Sky - Люси в Небе * Lunatik - Лунатик * Lyja - Лайджа M * Mach-1/Mach-2/Mach-3/Mach-4/Mach-5/Mach-7 - Мах-1/Мах-2/Мах-3/Мах-4/Мах-5/Мах-7 * Machete - Мачете * Machine Man - Человек-Машина * Machine Teen - Подросток-Машина * Machinesmith - Машинист * Mad Dog - Бешеный Пёс * Mad Hacker - Безумный Хакер * Mad Jack - Безумный Джек * Mad Thinker - Безумный мыслитель * Madam Fang - Мадам Фанг * Madam Qwa - Мадам Ква * Madame Hydra - Мадам Гидра * Madame Masque - Мадам Маска * Madame Menace - Мадам Угроза * Madame Web - Мадам Паутина * Madame X - Мадам Икс * Maelstrom - Водоворот * Maestro - Маэстро * Magik - Мэджик * Magique - Магик * Magistrate Braddock - Магистрат Брэддок * Magma - Магма * Magneto - Магнето * Magneto - Магнитуда * Mainframe - Майнфрейм * Mairead - Майрид * Maker - Творец * Mako - Мако * Man-Ape - Человек-Обезьяна * Man-Thing - Леший * Mandrill - Мандрилл * Mangoose - Мангуст * Mania - Мания * Manupulator - Манипулятор * Manslaughter - Бойня * Manta - Скат * Martinex - Мартинекс * Marvel-Boy - Марвел-Бой * Marvel-Chimp - Марвел-Шимпанзе * Marvel-Girl - Марвел-Гёл * Masque - Маска * Massacre - Резня * Massster - Массстер * Master Man - Высший Человек * Master Mold - Мастер Молд * Master of the World - Повелитель Мира * Master Pandemonium - Мастер Пандемоний * Master Weaver - Старший Прядильщик * Man-Beast - Людозверь * Man-Killer - Мужеубийца * Man-Thing - Леший * Man-Wolf - Человек-Волк * Mandarin - Мандарин * Manifold - Манифолд * Marquis of Death - Маркиз Смерти * Marrow - Мэрроу * Marvel Mind - Разум Марвел * Masked Marauder - Мародёр в Маске * Master Moinarch - Мастер Монарх * Master Planner - Мастер Планирования * Master Zei - Мастер Зей * Mastermind - Повелитель Разума * Match - Спичка * Mathemanic - Матеманик * Mauler - Истязатель * Maverick - Маверик * Meanstreak - Минстрик * Mechano - Механо * Mechano-Marauder - Механо-Мародёр * Medusa - Медуза * Melee - Мили * Melter - Плавильщик * Menace - Угроза * Mentallo - Менталло * Mentor - Ментор * Mephisto - Мефисто * Messenger - Посланник * Mercenary - Наёмник * Mercury - Меркьюри * Merlin - Мерлин * Mesmero - Месмеро * Meteor-Man - Человек-Метеор * Meteorite - Метеорит * Mettle - Меттл * Mia Payne - Мия Пэйн * Microbe - Микроб * Microchip - Микрочип * Micromax - Микромакс * Midas - Мидас * Midnight - Полночь * Midnight Man - Полночный Человек * Mimic - Мимик * Mindblast - Майндбласт * Minister Blood - Отец Кровь * Minister Marvel - Министр Марвел * Minotaur - Минотавр * Mirage - Мираж * Misfit - Неудачник * Miss America - Мисс Америка * Miss Coriander - Мисс Кориандр * Miss Locke - Мисс Лок * Miss Marvel - Мисс Марвел * Miss Thing - Мисс Существо * Mister Fantastic - Мистер Фантастик * Mister Hyde - Мистер Хайд * Mister Lao - Мистер Лао * Mistique - Мистик * Mistress - Хозяйка * M.O.D.O.K. - М.О.Д.О.К. * Molecule Man - Молекулярный Человек * Molten Man - Расплавленный Человек * Monocle - Монокль * Monsier Tete - Мсье Тет * Moonboy - Мунбой * Moondragon - Лунный Дракон * Moonraker - Лунный Гонщик * Moon Knight - Лунный Рыцарь * Moondragon - Лунный Дракон * Mockingbird - Пересмешница * Mole-Man - Человек-Крот * Mole Monster - Крот-Монстр * Monsieur Khrull - Мсье Крулл * Monster - Монстр * Montana - Монтана * Moon Knight - Лунный Рыцарь * Moondancer - Лунная Танцовщица * Moondark - Мундарк * Moonstone - Лунный Камень * Morg - Морг * Morlun - Морлан * Morning Star/Zvezda Dennista - Утренняя Звезда * Mortar - Мортар * The Mother - Мать * Mother Night - Мать Ночь * Mother Origin - Мать Происхождение * Mother Superior - Мать-Настоятельница * Motormouth - Моторот * Mountain-Man - Человек-Гора * Mr. Brownstone - Мистер Браунстоун * Mr. Fear - Мистер Страх * Mr. Immortal - Мистер Бессмертный * Mr. Machete - Мистер Мачете * Mr. Negative - Мистер Негатив * Mr. Sensitive - Мистер Чувствительный * Mr. Sinister/Sinister Prime - Мистер Зловещий/Главный Зловещий * Mr. Tallon - Мистер Тэллон * Ms. Fortune - Не-Удача * Ms. Lion - Мисс Лев * Ms. Marvel - Мисс Марвел * Ms. Sinister - Мисс Зловещая * Mud - Грязь * Multiple Man - Множитель * Mutant Zero - Мутант Ноль * Mutt - Матт * MVP ''- без перевода'' * Mysterio - Мистерио * Mystique - Мистик * Mzee - Мзи N * Naja - Наха * Nanny - Няня * Natalie X - Натали Икс * Native Queen - Королева Аборигенов * Nebulon - Небулон * Needle - Игла * Nefarius - Нефариус * Neophyte - Неофит * Network - Нетворк * Neut - Нейт * Neutron - Нейтрон * Newbird - Ньюбёрд * Nickel - Никель * Niels - Нильс * Night Nurse - Ночная Медсестра * Night Rider - Ночной Всадник * Night Thrasher - Ночной Боец * Nightmask - Ночная Маска * Nightcrawler - Ночной Змей * Nightcreeper - Найткрипер * Nightshade - Ночная Тень * Nightside - Найтсайд * Nightwatch - Дозорный * Nitro - Нитро * No-Girl - Девушка-Нет * Nocturn - Ноктюрн * Nomad - Кочевник * Nonstop - Нонстоп * Normie the Watchdog - Сторожевой пёс Норми * Northstar - Северная Звезда * "Nose" Norton - "Нос" Хортон * Nova - Нова * Nubian Prince - Нубийский Принц * Nuke - Нюк * Nuklo - Нукло O * Oblitarator - Уничтожитель * Occultist - Оккультист * Oddball - Чудак * Ogre - Огр * Old Lace - Старый Шнурок * Omega - Омега * Omega Ray - Омега Рэй * Omega Red - Красный Омега * Omnibus - Омнибус * Omnos - Омнос * One-Above-All - Всевышний * One-Eyed Jacquie -Одноглазая Джеки * Onslaught - Натиск * Oort the Living Comet - Живая Комета Оорт * Oracle - Оракул * Orb - Око * Orion - Орион * Origin Maker - Зародитель * Orka - Касатка * Orphan-Maker - Осиротитель * The Other - Другой * Outback - Аутбэк * Outrider - Предвестник * Overdrive - Овердрайв * Overmind - Сверхразум * Override - Оверрайд * Overshadow - Превосходство * Owl - Сова * Ox - Бык * Oya - Ойя P * Pagan - Язычник * Paladin - Паладин * Pan - Пан * Panda-Mania - Панда-Мания * Panther God - Бог-Пантера * Papa Hagg - Папа Хагг * Paper Doll - Бумажная Кукла * Paralyzer - Парализатор * Paste Pot Pete - Пит-Тюбик * Patch - Повязка * Paydirt - Пэйдирт * Pele - Пеле * Penance - Искупление * La Peregrine - Сапсан * Persuader - Убедитель * Phage - Фаг * Phanthom - Фантом * Phanthom Rider/Ghost Rider - Фантомный Всадник * Phoenix - Феникс * Photon - Фотон * Physique - Тело * Piecemeat - Убоина * Piledriver - Сваебой * Pink Pearl - Розовая Жемчужина * Piper - Флейтист * Pixie - Пикси/Фея * Pixiu - Пишу * Plantman - Растениевод * Plasma - Плазма * Plunderer - Разбойник * PODPlanetary Operational Defense System - ПОД/Система Планетарно-Оборонительных Действий * Polaris - Полярис * Pom Pom - Пом Пом * Porcupine - Дикобраз * Possessor - Присвоитель * Post - Пост * Powderkeg - Пороховая Бочка * Power Broker - Торговец Силами * Power Man - Силач * Power Princess - Могучая Принцесса * Power Woman - Силачка * Presense - Присутствие * Primal - Праймал * Psy-Hawk - Пси-Ястреб * Psycho-Man - Психо-Человек * Psyk-Out - Псайк-Аут * Psylocke - Псайлок * Pretty Persuations - Дьявол во плоти * Preyy - Прейй * Priestess Selene - Жрица Селена * Prima Donna - Прима Донна * Prime - Прайм * Prince Charming - Прекрасный Принц * Prince of Orphans - Принц Сирот * Pro - Профи * Pro-Rata - Про-Рата * Proctor - Проктор * Prodigy - Вундеркинд * Professor Imam - Профессор Имам * Professor Power - Профессор Пауэр * Professor R - Профессор Р * Professor X - Профессор Икс * Profit - Прибыль * Protector - Защитник * Protector of the Unverse - Защитник Вселенной * Proto-Goblin - Прото-Гоблин * Proton - Протон * Prototype - Прототип * Prowler - Лазутчик * Proxima Midnight - Проксима Полночь * Puck - Пак * Puff Adder - Африканская Гадюка * Pulse - Импульс * Puma - Пума * Punisher - Каратель * Puppet Master - Кукловод * Purple Man - Фиолетовый Человек * Purple Woman - Фиолетовая Женщина * Pusher Man - Пушер-Мэн * Pyro - Пиро Q * Quake - Квейк * Quantum - Квант * Quarryman - Человек-Карьер * Quasar - Квазар * Queen - Королева * Quiet Man - Тихий Человек * Quickfire - Квикфайр * Quicksand - Квиксэнд * Quiсksilver - Ртуть R * Rabum Alal - Рабум Алаль * Radipactive Kid - Радиоактивный Пацан * Radioactive Man - Радиоактивный Человек * Rage - Рейдж * Rakkus - Раккус * Rama-Tut - Рама-Тут * Rampage - Буйство * Ramrod - Рамрод * Ranger - Рейнджер * Raptor - Раптор * Rattler - Рэттлер * Rawhide Kid - Роухайд Кид * Razor Wire - Колючая Проволока * Razor-Fist - Бритворукий * Razorback - Кабан * Red 9 - Красный 9 * Red Barbarian - Красный Варвар * Red Ghost - Красный Призрак * Red Guardian - Красногвардеец * Red Hulk - Красный Халк * Red King - Красный Король * Red Norvell - Рыжий Норвелл * Red Onslaught - Красный Натиск * Red Raven - Красный Ворон * Red She-Hulk - Красная Женщина-Халк * Red Shift - Красный Сдвиг * Red Skull - Красный Череп * Red Sonja - Рыжая Соня * Red Wolf - Красный Волк * Redeemer - Исправитель * Redskirt the Uber-Henchman - Юбер-Приспешник Краснорубашечник * Redwing - Краснокрыл * Reed-Alpha - Рид-Альфа * Repairman - Ремонтник * Reptil - Рептил * Resque - Спасательница * Reverend Bassey - Преподобный Бэсси * Revolutionary - Революционер * Rhino - Носорог * Rictor - Риктор * Ricochet - Рикошет * Right-Winger - Правый-Вингер * Ringer - Рингер * Ring Leader - Ринглидер * Ringmaster - Рингмейстер * Ringo Kid - Ринго Кид * Riot - Райот * Robo-Master - Робо-Мастер * Rock - Скала * Rocket Raccoon - Енот Ракета * Rocket Racer - Ракетный Гонщик * Rockslide - Рокслайд * Rogue - Роуг * Ronin - Ронин * Rose - Роза * Roughhouse - Рафхаус * Ruby Thusday - Руби Тьюсдэй * Rune - Руна * Russian - Русский S * S.H.O.C. - Ш.О.К. * S.O.D.A.M. - С.О.Д.А.М. * Sabbath Raven - Саббат Рейвен * Sabertooth - Саблезубый * Sabra - Сабра * Le Sabr - Ле Сабр * Sandman - Песочный Человек * Sandstorm - Сэндсторм * Sapper - Саппера * Sasquatch - Сасквотч * Sauron - Саурон * Savage - Дикарь * Savage Steel - Свирепая Сталь * Scarecrow - Пугало * Scarlet Beetle - Алый Жук * Scarlet Centurion - Алый Центурион * Scarlet Spider - Алый Паук * Scarlet Witch - Алая Ведьма * Schiemer - Махинатор * Schizoid Man - Шизоидный Человек * The Schnoz - Шнобель * Scientist Supreme - Верховный Учёный * Scintilla - Сцинтилла * Scion - Потомок * Scorcher - Сжигатель * Scorn - Скорн * Scorpia - Скорпия * Scorpio - Скорпион * Scorpion - Скорпион * Scourge of the Underworld/Scourge - Бич Преступного Мира/Бич * Scout - Скаут * Scream - Крик * Screaming Mimi - Кричащая Мими * Screener - Скринер * Screwball - Чудила * Scrier - Гадатель * Sealord - Морской Лорд * Seeker - Искатель/Искательница * Sensational Hydra - Шикарный Гидра * Serf - Крепостной * Selbe - Селбе * Sentry - Часовой * The Serpent - Змей * Serpent Supreme - Веровный Змей * Serrure - Серур * Set - Сет * Shade - Тень * Shades - Шейдс * Shadow Lord - Лорд Тени * Shadrac - Шадрак * Shakey - Шэйки * Shaman - Шаман * Shantra - Шантра * Shape - Шэйп * Shark-Girl - Девушка-Акула * Shatterax - Шаттеракс * Shatterstar - Шаттерстар * She-Hulk - Женщина-Халк * She-Thing - Женщина-Существо * Sheriff of Agamotto - Шериф Агамотто * Shifter - Шифтер * Shocker - Шокер * Shockwave - Шоквейв * Shooting Star - Падающая Звезда * Shotgun - Шотган * Shri - Шри * Shriek - Визг * Shroud - Покров * Shrunken Bones - Сжатокостный * Sidewinder - Сайдвиндер * Silver - Сильвер * Silver Dagger - Серебряный Кинжал * Silver Sable - Серебряный Соболь * Silver Samurai - Серебряный Самурай * Silver Scorpion - Серебряный Скорпион * Silver Surfer - Серебряный Сёрфер * Silvermane - Среброгривый * Sin - Син * Sin-Eater - Пожиратель Греха * Singularity - Сингулярность * Sir Devilfish - Сэр Скат * Sir Fulminator - Сэр Фульминатор * Sir MacHinery - Сэр Машина * Sir - Сэр * Siren - Сирена * Sister Agony - Сестра Агония * Sister Dream - Сестра Сон * Sister Death - Сестра Смерть * Sister Pleasure - Сестра Наслаждение * Sister Sun - Сестра Солнце * Skein - Скейн * Skeletron - Скелетрон * Skids - Скидс * Skybreaker - Скайбрейкер * Skyhawk - Небесный Ястреб * Skyline Killer - Горизонт * Slapstick - Слэпстик * Slasher - Слэшер * Slaughter Boy - Слотер-Бой * Slaymaster - Слэймастер * Sleepwalker - Ходящий-во-снах * Sliver - Сливер * Sloth - Ленивец * Slug - Слизень * Slyde - Слайд * Smasher - Крушила * Smuggler - Контрабандист * Snake Marston - Змей Марстон * Snapdragon - Снэпдрэгон * Sneaky Thief - Взломщица * Snowbird - Снегирь * Solar Wind - Солнечный Ветер * Solarr - Соларр * Solo - Соло * Songbird - Певчая Птица * Sorcerer Supreme - Верховный Волшебник * Space Phanthom - Космический Фантом * Spaceknight - Косморыцарь * Speed - Скорость * Speed Demon - Демон Скорости * Speedball - Спидбол * Speedfreak - Спидфрик * Spectrum - Спектр * Sphinx - Сфинкс * Spider - Спайдер * Spider-Amoeba - Амёба-Паук * Spider-Carnage - Паук-Карнаж * Spider-Clone - Клон-Паук * Spider-Gwen - Гвен-Паук * Spider-Ham - Свин-Паук * Spider Hero - Паук-Герой * Spider-Kid - Пацан-Паук * Spider-Lizard - Ящер-Паук * Spider-Man - Человек-Паук * Spider-Monkey - Обезъяна-Паук * Spider-Mugger - Грабитель-Паук * Spider-Punk - Панк-Паук * Spider-Skeleton - Паук-Скелет * Spider-Spirit - Дух-Паук * Spider-Woman - Женщина-Паук * Spider-X - Паук-Икс * Spidercide - Паукоцид * Spidey - Спайди * Spikesphere - Шипсфера * Spinner - Спиннер * Spiral - Спираль * Spirit of the Jewel - Дух Алмаза * Spitfire - Спитфайр * Splice - Сплайс * Spoiler - Спойлер * Spook - Жуткий * Spot - Пятно * Sputnik - Спутник * Spymaster - Мастер Шпионажа * Squid - Кальмар * Squire Justice - Оруженосец Справедливость * Squirrel-Girl - Девушка-Белка * St. Johnny - Сент-Джонни * Stalker - Преследователь * Star-Knight - Звёздный Рыцарь * Star-Lord - Звёздный Лорд * Star-Stalker - Звёздный Охотник * Star Sign - Созвездие * Star Splendor - Звёздный Блеск * Starbolt - Старболт * Starchild - Звёздный Ребёнок * Starfox - Старфокс * Starhawk - Звёздный Ястреб * Starlight - Старлайт * Stature - Высота * Status Quo - Статус Кво * Steel Serpent - Стальной Змей * Steel Vengeance - Стальная Месть * Steel Wind - Стальной Ветер * Stentor - Стентор * Stiletto - Стилет * Stilt-Man - Ходулочник * Stingray - Скат * Stellaris - Стелларис * Stone - Стоун * Stonecutter - Камнерез * Stoneface - Каменноликий * Storyteller - Рассказчик * Stranger - Незнакомец * Street Stalker - Уличный Охотник * Strikeback - Ответный Удар * Striker - Страйкер * Strong Guy - Сильный Парень * Stronghold - Стронгхолд * Stryfe - Страйф * Stunner - Красотка * Stuntmaster - Каскадёр * Styx - Стикс * Submariner - Подводник * The Suit - Костюм * S.U.L.T.A.N., Systematic Ultimate Lawless Takeover of All Nations - СУЛТАН * Sultan Magus - Султан Магус * Sun Girl - Солнечная Девушка * Sunfair - Санфайр * Sunspot - Солнечное Пятно * Sunstreak - Санстрик * Sunstroke - Солнечный Удар * Sunturion - Сантурион * Super-Adaptoid - Супер-Адаптоид * Super-Nova - Супер-Нова * Super-Patriot - Супер-Патриот * Super-Skrull - Супер-Скрулл * Supercharger - Сверхзаряд * Supergiant - Сверхгигант * Superia - Суперия * Superior - Начальник * Supernalia - Суперналия * Supernaut - Супернавт * Supermax - Супермакс * Supreme Adaptoid - Верховный Адаптоид * Supreme Hydra - Верховный Гидра * Supreme Intelligence - Высший Разум * Supremor - Супремор * Surge - Всплеск/Сёрдж * Surgeon General - Хирург * Surrender Monkey - Сдающаяся Обезьяна * Svyatogor - Святогор * Swordsman - Мечник * Swordswoman - Мечница * Swarm - Рой * Swift - Стремительный * Synapse - Синапс * Syren - Сирена T * T-Bone - Ти-Боун * Tabula Rasa - Табула Раса * Taifu - Тайфу * Talos the Untamed - Талос Неукротимый * Tanarus - Танарус * Tarantula - Тарантул * Taskmaster - Таскмастер * Tatterdemalion - Таттердемалион * Teacher - Учитель * Techno - Техно * Telepath - Телепат * Teller - Рассказчик * Tempest - Буря * Tendril - Тендрил * Tenpin - Кегля * Terminatrix - Терминатрикс * Terminizer - Терминайзер * Terminus - Терминус * Termit - Термит * Tessa - Тесса * Thermo - Термо * Thor Girl - Девушка-Тор * Thornn - Торнн * Thousand - Тысяча * Threnody - Плакальщица * Thunderball - Шаровая Молния * Thunderbird - Буревестник * Thunderstrike - Громобой * Titanium Man - Титановый Человек * Titannus - Титаннус * Tiger Shark - Тигровая Акула * Tigra - Тигра * Tiller - Землепашец * Titania - Титания * Teacher - Учитель * Technarx - Технаркс * Terminizer - Терминайзер * Terraformer - Терраформер * Terrax - Терракс * Texas Twister - Техасский Смерч * Thanos - Танос * Therak - Терак * Thermite - Термит * Thin Man - Тонкий Человек * Thing - Существо * Think Tank - Мозговой Бак * Thor-Mummy - Тор-Мумия * Throg - Трог * Thule - Туль * Thunderboot - Громотоп * Thundersword - Громомеч * Thunder-Girl - Девушка-Гром * Tick-Tock - Тик-Так * Tithe - Десятина * Toad - Жаба * Tolliver - Толливер * Tom Thumb - Мальчик-с-Пальчик * Tombstone - Надгробие * Tomorrow Man - Человек Завтрашнего Дня * Tongue of the Serpent - Змеиный Язык * Tordenkakerlakk - Торденкакерлакк * Toro - Торо * Toro Rojo - Торо Рохо * Toxic Doxie - Токсичная Докси * Toxin - Токсин * Toy - Игрушка * Tracer - Трейсер * Trance - Транс * Transonic - Трансоник * Trapster - Трапстер * Trauma - Травма * Triathlon - Триатлон * Trick Shot/Trickshot - Трикшот * Triple Evil - Тройное Зло * Triton - Тритон * Troll - Тролль * Tsarina - Царица * Turbo - Турбо * Tumbler - Акробат * Turbo - Турбо * Twitch - Твитч * Twitchy - Твитчи * Two-Gun Kid - Два Ствола * Typhoid Mary - Тифозная Мэри * Tyrannus - Тираннус U * U-Man - Водяной * Ultimator - Ультиматор * Ultimus - Ультимус * Ultragirl - Ультрагёл * Ultron - Альтрон * Undertaker - Гробовщик * Unicorn - Единорог * Union Jack - Юнион-Джек * Unseen - Незримый * Unspoken - Неназываемый * Unsterblich - Унштерблих * Unus the Untouchable - Юнус Неприкасаемый * Uranian - Уранец * Ursa Major - Большая Медведица * USAgent - СШАгент V * Vagabond - Бродяга * Vakume - Вакум * Validator - Пульт * Valinor - Валинор * Valkyrie - Валькирия * Vampiro - Вампиро * Vanguard - Авангард * Vanisher - Исчезатель * Vapor - Вейпор * Varua - Варуа * Vector - Вектор * Veda - Веда * Veil - Вэйл * Velocidad - Велосидад * Vendor - Продавец * Vengeance - Возмездие * Venom - Веном * Vermin - Паразит * Vertigo - Вертиго * Vibro - Вибро * Victorius - Викториус * Vindicator - Защитник/Защитница * Viper - Гадюка * Virtue - Доблесть * Vision - Вижн * Vitamin - Витамин * Vivisector - Вивисектор * Vixen - Виксен * Vlad the Impaler - Влад-Протыкатель * Vodyanoi - Водяной * Voice - Голос * Void - Мрак * Volcana - Вулкана * Volkh - Волх * Vostok - Восток * Vox - Вокс * Voyager - Вояджер * Vulture - Стервятник * Vunderknight - Вундеррыцарь W * Warbird - Лётчица/Варбёрд * Warbow - Уорбоу * Warfare - Война * Warhead - Боеголовка * Warpath - Тропа Войны * Warrant - Ордер * Walrus - Морж * War Machine - Военная Машина * Warlock - Колдун * Warrior Woman - Воительница * Warstar - Уорстар * War Toy - Военная Кукла * Wasp - Оса * Wasplock - Ос-Лок * Watcher - Наблюдатель * Water Witch - Ведьма Воды * Weasel - Хорёк * Wendigo - Вендиго * Wendihulk - Вендихалк * Werewolf by Night - Ночной Оборотень * Whalesong - Уэйлсонг * Whiplash - Кнут * Whirlwind - Вихрь * Whisper - Шёпот * White Dragon - Белый Дракон * White Bishop - Белый Слон * White King - Белый Король * White Knight - Белый Конь * White Ninja - Белый Ниндзя * White Phoenix - Белый Феникс * White Queen - Белый Ферзь * White Rabbit - Белый Кролик * White Skull - Белый Череп * White Tiger - Белый Тигр/Белая Тигрица * Whiz Kid - Юная Юля * Whizzler - Юла * Wiccan - Виккан * Wild Whip - Дикий Кнут * Wildheart - Дикое Сердце * Wildrun - Вайлдран * Will-Killer - Покоритель * Will-o'-the-Wisp - Блуждающий Огонь * Wind Warrior - Воительница Ветра * Windshear - Виндшир * Winter Soldier - Зимний Солдат * Wiz-Kid - Виз-Кид * Wizard - Чародей * Wolfsbane - Вольфсбейн * Wolverine - Росомаха * Woodgod - Лесобог * Wraith - Видение * Wrangler - Ковбойка * Wrecker - Крушитель X * X - Икс * X-Man - Человек-Икс * X-Ray - Рентген * X-23 - Икс-23 * X-666 - Икс-666 * Xraven - Ксрейвен Y * Yama - Яма * Yellow Claw - Жёлтый Коготь * Yellowjacket - Шмель * Yeoman America - Йомен Америка * Yetrigar - Йетригар * Yologarch - Йологарх * Yu-Ti - Ю-Ти Z * Zabu - Забу * Zeitgeist - Дух Времени * Zenpool - Дзенпул * Zoltaro - Золтаро * Zyklon - Циклон * Zzzax - Зззакз Имена Персонажей Marvel A * A. J. Patton - Эй-Джей Паттон * Aarkus - Ааркус * Aaron Carpenter - Аарон Карпентер * Aaron McKenzie - Аарон МакКензи * Aaron Stack - Аарон Стэк * Abbey Sykes - Эбби Сайкс * Abby Levin - Эбби Левин * Abdul Qamar - Абдул Камар * Abe Brown - Эйб Браун * Abel Stack - Авель Стэк * Abigail Boylen - Абигаль Бойлен * Abigail Brand - Абигаль Бранд * Abigail Verpoorten - Абигаль Верпуртен * Abner Jenkins - Абнер Дженкинс * Abraham Cornelius - Абрахам Корнелиус * Abraham Erskine - Абрахам Эрскин * Achmed Corba - Ахмед Корба * Acroyer - Акройер * Adam - Адам * Adam Aaronson - Адам Ааронсон * Adam Blackveil - Адам Блэквейл * Adam Breashear - Адам Брэшир * Adam Hauser - Адам Хаузер * Adam Mann - Адам Манн * Adelynn Duquesne - Аделинн Дюкен * Adoma - Адома * Adrian Toomes - Адриан Тумс * Adrian van Lundgren - Адриан ван Лундгрен * Adriana Soria - Адриана Сория * Adva - Адва * Aegis - Эгис * Ael-Dan - Эл-Дан * Aelfyre Whitemane - Элфайр Белогривый * Aftaab Lemar - Афтааб Лемар * Agatha Harkness - Агата Харкнесс * Ahh - Ахх * Ahmet Abdol - Ахмет Абдул * Ahura Blotagon - Ахура Болтагон * Ai Apaec the Decapitator - Ай Апак-Расчленитель * Aiden Gillspie - Айден Гиллспи * Aikku Jokinen - Айкку Ёкинен * Aireo - Аирео * Agnyeta - Агнета * Akhenaten - Эхнатон * Akihira - Акихира * Akihiro - Акихиро * Al Webber - Эл Уэббер * Alain Racine - Ален Расин * Alaistaire Smythe - Алистер Смайт * Alake - Алаке * Alan Fagan - Алан Фаган * Alan O'Neil - Алан О'Нил * Alana Jobson - Алана Джобсон * Alani Ryan - Алани Райан * Albert Bendix - Альберт Бендикс * Albert DeVoor - Альберт ДеВур * Albert Malik - Альберт Малик * Albert Moon - Альберт Мун * Alberto Nunez - Альберто Нуньез * Albie Johnson - Элби Джонсон * Aldrich Killian - Олдрич Киллиан * Alejandra Jones - Алехандра Джонс * Aleksander Lukin - Александр Лукин * Alessandro Volara - Алессандро Волара * Alex Destion - Алекс Дестино * Alex Ellis - Алекс Эллис * Alex Flores - Алекс Флорес * Alex Gregson - Алекс Грегсон * Alex Jarl - Алекс Ярл * Alex Lipton - Алекс Липтон * Alex Power - Алекс Пауэр * Alex Wilder - Алекс Уайлдер * Alexander Aaron - Александр Аарон * Alexander Erde- Александр Эрде * Alexander "Alex" Summers - Александр "Алекс" Саммерс * Alexander Woolcot - Александр Вулкотт * Alexandre Gilbert du Motier - Александр Жильбер дю Мотье * Alexei Kravinov - Алексей Кравинов * Alexei Vazhin - Алексей Важин * Alexei Sytsevich - Алексей Ситсевич * Alexi Cronos - Алексей Кронос * Alexi Shostakov - Алексей Шостаков * Alflyse - Альфлиза * Alfredo Morelli - Альфредо Морелли * Algernon Crowe - Алджернон Кроу * Alice Nugent - Элис Нугент * Alicia Masters - Алисия Мастерс * Alioth - Алиот * Alisand Morales - Алисанд Моралес * Alison Blaire - Элисон Блэр * Alison Mongrain - Элисон Монгрейн * Alkhema - Алхема * Allatou - Аллату * Allie Magruder - Элли Магрудер * Aloysius Thorndrake - Элоизий Торндрейк * Althea Green - Алфея Грин * Alvin Murphy - Элвин Мерфи * Alysande Stuart - Элисанд Стюарт * Alyssa Conover - Алисса Коновер * Amadeus Cho - Амадей Чо * Amanda Fairmont - Аманда Фэйрмон * Amanda Robertson - Аманда Робертсон * Amaterasu - Аматерасу * Amatsu-Mikaboshi - Амацу-Микабоси * Amara Aquilla - Амара Аквилла * Amberson Osborn - Эмберсон Осборн * Ambrose Carpathian - Эмброуз Карпатян * Amergin - Амергин * America Chavez - Америка Чавез * Amir - Амир * Amissa - Амисса * Amity Hunter - Амити Хантер * Amora the Enchantress - Заклинательница Амора * Amtower - Эмтауэр * Amy Chen - Эми Чен * Amy Powell - Эми Пауэлл * Ana Maximoff - Ана Максимова * Anami - Анами * Andras Bertesy - Андрас Бертези * Andre LeClaire - Андрэ ЛеКлер * Andre Rostov - Андрей Ростов * Andrea Benton - Андрея Бентон * Andrea Janson - Андрея Янсон * Andrea Rorrke - Андрея Рорк * Andreas von Strucker - Андреая фон Штрукер * Andreas Zorba - Андреас Зорба * Andrei Gorlovich - Андрей Горлович * Andrew DeSanto - Эндрю ДеСанто * Andrew Forson - Эндрю Форсон * Andrew Hawk - Эндрю Хоук * Andrew Pauncholito - Эндрю Пончолито * Andvari - Андвари * Anette - Анетта * Angmo - Ангмо * Angmo-Asan - Ангмо-Асан * Anita Gutierrez - Анита Гутиеррез * Andromeda Attumasen - Андромеда Аттумасен * Andy Maguire - Энди Магвайр * Anelle - Анэлль * Angel Salvatore - Энджел Сальваторе * Angela Cairn - Анжела Кейрн * Angela del Toro - Анжела дель Торо * Angela Marcy - Анжела Марси * Angela Yin - Анжела Ин * Angelica Jones - Анжелика Джонс * Angelina Brancale - Ангелина Бранкейл * Angelo Fortunado - Анджело Фортунадо * Angrir, Breaker of souls - Ангрир, разбиватель душ * Anita Erskine - Анита Эрскин * Ann Darnell - Энн Дарнелл * Ann Garthwaite - Энн Гартвейт * Ann Herd - Энн Херд * Ann Raymond - Энн Рэймонд * Anna Anokhin - Анна Анохина * Anna Kravinoff - Анна Кравинова * Anna Ryker - Анна Райкер * Anna Sablinova - Анна Саблинова * Anna Watson - Анна Уотсон * Anna-Maria Marconi - Анна-Мария Маркони * Anne-Marie Baker - Анна-Мари Бейкер * Anne-Marie Hoag - Анна-Мари Хоаг * Anne Weying - Энн Уэйинг * Annie - Энни * Annie Deitz - Энни Дейтц * Annie Prazniki - Энни Празники * Anomaly - Аномалия * Anson Howell - Энсон Хоувелл * Anthony Blanco - Энтони Бланко * Anthony Davis - Энтони Дэвис * Anthony Druid - Энтони Друид * Anthony Hicke - Энтони Хик * Anthony of Cumbria - Энтони Кумбрийский * Anthony Power - Энтони Пауэр * Anthony Serba - Энтони Серба * Anthropomorpho - Антропоморфо * Antoine Morant - Антуан Моран * Anton Aubisson - Антон Обиссон * Anton Trask - Антон Траск * Antonia - Антония * Antinio Rodrigez - Антонио Родригез * Anton Miguel Rodriquez - Антон Мигель Родригез * Anton Sperzel - Антон Сперцель * Anton Vanko - Антон Ванко * Anya Corazon - Аня Коразон * Apep - Апоп * April Maye - Эйприл Мэй * Ara Tanzarian - Ара Танзариан * Arachne - Арахна * Araki - Араки * Arcanna Jonrs - Арканна Джонс * Arcturus Rann - Арктурус Ранн * Ardina - Ардина * Aref - Ареф * Ares - Арес * Arex - Арекс * Arkady Jadonsky - Аркадий Ядонский * Arkady Markov - Аркадий Марков * Argus - Аргус * Arkis the Weak - Аркин Слабый * Aria - Ария * Arides - Аридес * Arishem - Аришем * Arkady Rossovich - Аркадий Россович * Arko - Арко * Arkon the Magnificent - Аркон Великолепный * Armand Jones - Арманд Джонс * Armando Ruiz - Армандо Руиз * Arnim Zola - Арним Зола * Arno - Арно * Arno Stark - Арно Старк * Arnold Astrovik - Арнольд Астровик * Arnold Donovan - Арнольд Донован * Arnold Sutton - Арнольд Саттон * Arnold Schwarzenheimer - Арнольд Шварценаймер * Aron - Арон * Arrow - Эрроу * Artemis - Артемида * Artemus Pithins - Артемус Питинс * Arthur Chechov - Артур Чехов * Arthur Dearborn - Артур Дирборн * Arthur Douglas - Артур Дуглас * Arthur "Artie" Maddicks - Артур "Арти" Мэддикс * Arthur Parks - Артур Паркс * Arthur Stacy - Артус Стэйси * Arthur Vale - Артур Вейл * Arthur Woodman - Артур Вудмэн * Arthur Zarrko - Артур Заррко * Artie Crippen - Арти Криппен * Ashema - Ашема * Ashley Barton - Эшли Бартон * Ashley Crowford - Эшли Кроуфорд * Ashley Kafka - Эшли Кафка * Athena - Афина * Atleza Langunn - Атлеза Ланганн * Att-Las - Атт-Лас * Atum - Атум * Aubrey Thompson - Обри Томпсон * Austin Cao - Остин Као * Augusta Seger - Августа Сегер * Augustine du Lac - Августин дю Лак * Augustine Jones - Августина Джонс * Augustus Pugliese - Августус Паглис * Austin Salmi - Остин Салми * Av-Rom - Ав-Ром * Ava Ayala - Ава Айала * Ava'Dara Naganandini - Ава'Дара Наганандини * Axeman Bone - Топорщик Боун * Axl Nacht - Аксель Нахт * Azari T'Challa - Азари Т'Чалла B * B. J. Kosmojian - Би-Джей Космоджан * Bach - Бах * Baily Kuklin - Бэйли Куклин * Balder Odinson - Бальдр Одинсон * Balor - Балор * Baltag - Балтаг * Balthakk - Балтакк * Ban-Luck - Бан-Лак * Barbara McDevitt - Барбара МакДевитт * Barbara Norriss - Барбара Норрисс * Barger - Барджер * Barnell Bohusk - Барнелл Бохаск * Barney Bushkin - Барни Бушкин * Barney Muggins - Барни Маггинс * Barney Wicker - Барни Викер * Barry Starr - Барри Старр * Bart Rozum - Барт Розум * Bartholomew Carson - Бартоломью Карсон * Barton Grime - Бартон Грим * Barton Hamilton - Бартон Гамильтон * Basallo - Базалло * Baxter Anderson - Бакстер Андерсон * Beatrice McBride - Беатрис МакБрайд * Becca Steinhardt - Бекка Штайнхардт * Becky Morell - Бекки Морелл * Belinda Bell - Белинда Бэлл * Bella Fishbach - Белла Фишбах * Beltane - Белтейн * Ben Grimm/Banjamin Jacob Grimm - Бен Гримм/Беньямин Яков Гримм * Ben Hamill - Бен Хамилл * Ben Parker - Бен Паркер * Ben Reilly - Бен Райли * Benedict Kine - Бенедикт Кайн * Benita Sanchez - Бенита Санчез * Benito Serrano - Бенито Серрано * Benjamin Poindexter - Бенджамин Пойндекстер * Benjamin Urich - Бенджамин Урих * Bennet Brant - Беннет Брант * Bentley-23 - Бентли-23 * Berlund - Берлюнд * Bernadette Rosenthal - Бернадетта Розенталь * Bernard Finn - Бернард Финн * Bernie Mayer - Берни Мэйер * Bes - Бес * Beta Ray Bill - Бета Рэй Билл * Bethany Cabe - Бетани Кейб * Betsy Schneider - Бетси Шнайдер * Bette Chekhov - Бетт Чехов * Betty Ross - Бетти Росс * Betty Simpson - Бетти Симпсон * Bereet - Берит * Beverly Switzler - Беверли Свитцлер * Bhagwan Sri Ananda - Багван Шри Ананда * Bia - Биа * Biff Rifkin - Бифф Рифкин * Bill Foster - Билл Фостер * Bill Hollister - Билл Холлистер * Bill Parker - Билл Паркер * Billy Braddock - Билли Брэддок * Billy Connors - Билли Коннорс * Billy Roberts - Билли Робертс * Billy Turner - Билли Тёрнер * Billy Walters - Билли Уолтерс * Bingwen - Винвен * Blackagar Boltagon - Блакагар Болтагон * Blackheart - Блэкхарт * Blake Burdick - Блейк Бардик * Blake Tower - Блейк Тауэр * Blastaar - Бластаар * Blume - Блум * Bo'Sun Stug Bar - Бо'Сун Стаг Бар * Bob Diamond - Боб Даймонд * Bob Rubens - Боб Рубенс * Bob Turner - Боб Тёрнер * Bobbi Morse - Бобби Морс * Bobby Carr - Бобби Карр * Bobby Drake - Бобби Дрейк * Bobby Hatchinson - Бобби Хатчинсона * Bobby Steele - Бобби Стил * Bobby Sue Hollis - Бобби Сью Холлис * Bolivar Trask - Боливар Траск * Bonita Juarez - Бонита Хуарез * Bor Buison - Бёр Бурисон * Boris Korpse - Борис Корпс * Borya Cich - Боря Сыч * Bova - Бова * Bowman - Боумэн * Boyton - Бойтон * Brady Kent - Брэди Кент * Bram Velsing - Брэм Велсинг * Brandon Chambers - Брэндон Чемберс * Breadley Miles - Брэдли Майлс * Brianna Robbins - Брианна Роббинс * Bres - Брес * Brahma - Брахма * Brandon Duggan - Брэндон Дугган * Brandon Kay - Брэндон Кэй * Brandod Sharpe - Брэндон Шарп * Brennan - Бреннан * Brian Banner - Брайан Бэннер * Brian Braddock - Брайан Брэддок * Brian DeWolff - Брайан ДеВолфф * Brian Hibbs - Брайан Хиббс * Brian Kornfield - Брайан Корнфильд * Brian Lash - Брайан Лэш * Brian van Patrick - Брайан ван Патрик * Brigham Fontaine - Бригам Фонтейн * Brok - Брок * Bromeley - Бромли * Broo - Бру * Broos Coemans - Брус Команс * Bron Char - Брон Чар * Brothers - Бразерс * Bruce Banner - Брюс Бэннер * Bruce Bananner - Брюс Банэннер * Bruce Dickson - Брюс Диксон * Brule - Брюл * Brunhilde - Брунхильда * Bruno Grainger - Бруно Грейнджер * Bruno Karnelli - Бруно Карнелли * Brutus - Брутус * Bryan O'Neil - Брайан О'Нил * Bryan Ryker - Брайан Райкен * Buck Chisholm - Бак Чизхольм * Buck Lime - Бак Лайм * Buck Todd - Бак Тодд * Buford Hollis - Бьюфорд Холлис * Buri - Бури * Butcher T. Washington - Бутчер Вашингтон * Byrrah - Бирра C * Caiera the Oldstrong - Кайера Старосильная * Cain Marko - Кейн Марко * Caleb Alexander - Калеб Александр * Calkin - Калкин * Callisto - Каллисто * Calvin Falconer - Кельвин Фальконер * Calvin Rankin - Кельвин Ранкин * Calypso Ezili - Калипсо Эзили * Cameron Brock - Кэмерон Брок * Cameron McGill - Кэмерон МакГилл * Camille "Cammy" Benally - Камилла "Кэмми" Беналли * Candace Brashear - Кэндас Брэшир * Candace "Candy" Southern - Кэндас "Кэнди" Сазерн * Carelius - Карелий * Carl Brock - Карл Брок * Carl Creel - Карл Крил * Carl King - Карл Кинг * Carl Rives - Карл Ривс * Carl Weatherby - Карл Уэзерби * Carl Wilkerson - Карл Вилкерсон * Carlie Cooper - Карли Купер * Carlos Alvarez - Карлос Альварез * Carlos LaMuerto - Карлос ЛаМуэрто * Carlos Lobo - Карлос Лобо * Carlotta Valdez - Карлотта Вальдез * Carlson - Карлсон * Carlton Drake - Карлтон Дрейк * Carlton LaFroyge - Карлтон ЛаФройдж * Carlyle - Карлайл * Carmelita Camacho - Кармелита Камачо * Carmella - Кармелла * Carmello Martinez - Кармелло Мартинез * Carmilla Black - Кармилла Блэк * Carmine - Кармин * Carmine Karnelli - Кармин Карнелли * Carmine Villanova - Кармин Вилланова * Carol Danvers - Кэрол Дэнверс * Carolina Washington - Каролина Вашингтон * Caroline Trainer - Каролина Трейнер * Carter - Картер * Carver - Карвер * Caryn Earle - Карин Эрл * Cassandra - Кассандра * Cassandra Nova Xavier - Кассандра Нова Ксавье * Cassandra Webb - Кассандра Уэбб * Cassie Lang - Кэсси Лэнг * Castillo - Кастилло * Caterine Donovan - Кэтрин Донован * Catherine D'Antan - Катрин Д'Антан * Catherwood - Катервуд * Cathy Webster - Кэти Вэбстер * Cartwright - Картрайт * Ceasar Cicero - Цезарь Цицерон * Cecilia - Сесилия * Cecilia Munroe - Сесилия Монро * Cecilia Perez - Сесилия Перез * Cecilia Reyes - Сесилия Рейес * Cedric Forester - Седрик Форрестер * Celeste Cuckoo - Целеста Куку * Cephalus - Кефал * Cessily Kincaid - Сессили Кинкейд * Cerberus - Цербер * Cerise - Керис * Cethlann - Цетланн * Ch'od - Ч'од * Cha'Sa'Dre - Ча'Са'Дра * Chakane - Чакейн * Chandu - Чанду * Chapin - Чапин * Charla Hanks - Чарла Хэнкс * Charles Anderson - Чарльз Андерсон * Charles "Barney" Barton - Чарльз "Барни" Бартон * Charles Benton - Чарльз Бентон * Charles Buchanan - Чарльз Бьюконен * Charles Cooley - Чарльз Кули * Charles Dalton - Чарльз Далтон * Charles Edinson - Чарльз Эдинсон * Charles Jefferson - Чарльз Джефферсон * Charles Little Sky - Чарльз Маленькое Небо * Charles Rider - Чарльз Райдер * Charles Standish - Чарльз Стэндиш * Charles Xavier - Чарльз Ксавье * Charlie-27 - Чарли-27 * Charlie McCoyle - Чарли МакКойл * Charlie Snow - Чарли Сноу * Charlie Stokes - Чарли Стокс * Charlie Wiederman - Чарли Видерман * Charlotte Witter - Шарлотта Виттер * Charr - Чарр * Chase Stein - Чейс Стейн * Chen - Чен * Chen Lu - Чен Лю * Cheops - Хеопс * Chikeko Tomomatsu - Хикеко Томомацу * Chili Bono - Чили Боно * Chip Martin - Чип Мартин * Chong - Чонг * Chrell - Чрелл * Christopher Colchiss - Кристофер Колхисс * Christopher Ganyrog - Кристофер Ганирог * Christopher Muse - Кристофер Мьюс * Christopher Nord - Кристофер Норд * Christopher Powell - Кристофер Пауэлл * Christopher Seyfert - Кристофер Сейферт * Christopher Walsh - Кристофер Уолш * Christian Poulsen - Кристиан Полсен * Christina Carr - Кристина Карр * Christine Collins - Кристина Коллинс * Christine Michaels - Кристина Майклс * Chthon - Кхтон * Cindy Moon - Синди Мун * Cindy Shelton - Синди Шелтон * Circe the Sorceress - Волшебница Цирцея * Cittorak - Ситторак * Clarance Fielding - Клеренс Филдинг * Clarinda Roberts - Кларинда Робертс * Claudine Renko - Клаудина Ренко * Claire Voyant - Клэр Войант * Clayton Cole - Клейтон Коул * Clea Strange - Клея Стрейндж * Cleavon Twain - Кливон Твейн * Cleo Nefertiti - Клео Нефертити * Clerance Ward - Клеренс Уорд * Cletus Kasady - Клетус Кэсади * Cley Quartermain - Клей Квотермейн * Cliff Arliss - Клифф Арлисс * Clint Barton - Клинт Бартон * Clytemnestra Erwin - Клитемнестра Эрвин * Cobbwell - Коббвелл * Cole - Коул * Cole Morell - Коул Морелл * Coleen Wing - Колин Винг * Connely - Коннели * Conner O"Reilly - Коннер О'Райли * Connie Hunt - Конни Хант * Connor Sims - Коннор Симс * Connor Trevane - Коннор Тревэйн * Conrad O'Shea - Конрад О'Шэй * Cooper Feyton - Купер Фэйтон * Corliss - Корлисс * Cornelius Van Lunt - Корнелий Ван Люнт * Cornelius Worth - Корнелий Ворф * Cornell Cottonmouth - Корнелл Коттонмот * Corvus Glaive - Корвус Глейв * Cosmo - Космо * Coulmier - Комье * Courtney Ross - Кортни Росс * Craig Hollis - Крейг Холлис * Criti Noll - Крити Нолл * Crosta - Кроста * Crystalia Amalequin - Кристалия Амалекин * Crystar - Кристар * Cuchillo - Кучильо * Cuidador - Куидадор * Cul Borson - Кул Бёрсон * Cullen Bloodstone - Каллен Бладстон * Cupid - Купидон * Curt Connors - Курт Коннорс * Curtis Doyle - Кёртис Дойл * Cynthia Bernhammer - Синтия Бернхаммер * Cynthia Glass - Синтия Гласс * Cyra - Кира * Cyril Lewis - Сайрил Льюис * Cyrus Barger - Сайрус Барджер D * D'Arcy - Д'Арси * D'Spayre - Ди'Спайр * Dadingra - Дадингра * Daemond - Дэймонд * Daemos - Дэймос * Dagan Shah - Даган Шах * Dagny Forrester - Дагни Форрестер * Dale Krogstad - Дейл Крогстад * Dalia Shape Changer - Далия Изменяющая Форму * Dalindra - Далиндра * Dallas Gold - Даллас Голд * Dallas Riordan - Даллас Риордан * Dalrymple - Далримпл * Daiea - Дэйя * Daimon Hellstrom - Деймон Хеллстром * Daisy Johnson - Дэйзи Джонсон * Dakota North - Дакота Норт * Damballah - Дамбалла * Damian Lind - Дэмиан Линк * Damien Sharpe - Дэмиен Шарп * Damon Ryder - Деймон Райдер * Dan Dunn - Дэн Данн * Dane Kane - Дэн Кейн * Dane Whitman - Дэйн Уитман * Dani Moonstar - Дани Мунстар * Dania - Дания * Daniel Cetewayo - Даниэль Кетвайо * Daniel Drumm - Даниэль Драмм * Daniel DuBois - Даниэль ДюБуа * Daniel Ironwood - Даниэль Айронвуд * Daniel Ketch - Даниэль Кетч * Daniel Kingsley - Даниэль Кингсли * Daniel Leighton - Даниэль Лейтон * Daniel Steyr - Даниэль Стэйр * Danielle Blunt - Даниэлла Блант * Danielle Cage - Даниэлла Кейдж * Dennis Kellard - Деннис Келлард * Danny Berkhart - Дэнни Беркхарт * Danny Rand - Дэнни Рэнд * Dante Rigoletto - Данте Риголетто * Dar-Benn - Дар-Бенн * Dario Agger - Дарио Аггер * Darren Cross - Даррен Кросс * David Alleyne - Дэвид Аллейн * David Cannon - Дэвид Кэннон * David "Dave" Griffith - Дэвид "Дейв" Гриффит * David Haller - Дэвид Халлер * David Heimerdinger - Дэвид Хаймердингер * David Kalen - Дэвид Кален * David Letterman - Дэвид Леттерман * David Sum - Дэвид Сам * Davis - Дэвис * Davis Harmon - Дэвис Хармон * Dawn Starr - Доун Старр * De'Lilah - Де'Лайла * Dean Helm - Дин Хельм * Death - Смерть * Death-Urge - Жажда Смерти * Deborah Fields - Дебора Филдс * Deborah Green - Дебора Грин * Deborah Whitman - Дебора Уитман * Dee Milo - Ди Майло * Deidre Estevez - Дейдра Эстевез * Deidre Wentworth - Дейдра Вентворт * Deke - Дек * Delandan - Деландан * Delia Childress - Делия Чайлдресс * Delilah Dearborn - Делайла Дирборн * Dell Rusk - Делл Раск * Delon - Делон * Delphi - Дельфи * Delphyne Gorgon - Дельфина Горгона * Delroy Garrett Jr. - Делрой Гарретт младший * Delvin DeAngelo - Дельвин ДеАнджело * DeMarr Devis - ДеМарр Дэвис * Demetrius Lazer - Деметриус Лазер * Denebo Aruc III - Денебо Арук III * Dennis Carrodine - Дэннис Карродин * Dennis Dunphy - Дэннис Данфи * Dennis Sykes - Дэннис Сайкс * DePaul - ДеПол * Derek Bishop - Дерек Бишоп * Derek Freeman - Дерек Фриман * Derek Hoffman - Дерек Хоффман * Derek Young - Дерек Янг * Desak Sterixian - Десак Стериксиан * Desidera - Десидера * Desiree Vaughn-Pope - Дезире Вон-Поуп * Desiree Winthrop - Дезире Уинтроп * Desmond Daniels - Дезмонд Дэниэлс * Devereaux - Деверо * Devi Bannerjee - Деви Баннержи * Devlor - Девлор * Devlunn - Девланн * Dex - Декс * Dexter Bennet - Декстер Беннет * Dezan - Дезан * Dhanvantari - Дханвантари * Dharr - Дхарр * Diana Newell - Диана Ньюэлл * Diangelo - Дианджело * Dickerson - Дикерсон * Dieter Montag - Дитер Монтаг * Dieter Skul - Дитер Шкуль * Dilon-Cir - Дилон-Кир * Dillon Zarro - Диллон Зарро * Dina Soar - Дина Завр * Dionysus - Дионис * Dirk Gartwaite - Дирк Гартвейт * Django Maximoff - Джанго Максимов * Dm'Yr - Дм'Ир * Dmitri Bukharin - Дмитрий Бухарин * Dmitri Petrovic - Дмитрий Петровик * Dmitri Smerdyakov - Дмитрий Смердяков * Domo - Домо * Don Lamaze - Дон Ламейз * Donald Birch - Дональд Бирч * Donald Blake - Дональд Блейк * Donald Gill - Дональд Гилл * Donald Menkin - Дональд Менкин * Donald Phillips - Дональд Филлипс * Donald Pierce - Дональд Пирс * Donaldson - Дональдсон * Donar - Донар * Donna Diego - Донна Диего * Donna Garth - Донна Гарт * Donna Maria Puentes - Донна Мария Пуэнтес * Donovan Zane - Донован Зейн * Donyell Taylor - Донелл Тэйлор * Doreen Green - Дорин Грин * Doris - Дорис * Doris Evans - Дорис Эванс * Doris Urich - Дорис Урих * Dorma - Дорма * Dorrek VII - Доррек VII * Dorrek VIII - Доррек VIII * Doug and Jerry - Даг и Джерри * Doug Johnson III - Даг Джонсон III * Dougie Horton - Дуги Хортон * Douglas Arthur Cartland - Дуглас Артур Картленд * Douglas Birely - Дуглас Бирли * Douglas Rockwell - Дуглас Роквелл * Douglas Scott - Дуглас Скотт * Douglas Taggert - Дуглас Таггерт * Doyle - Дойл * Dragona - Дракона * Drake - Дрейк * Dredmund Cromwell - Дредмунд Кромвелль * Drew Daniels - Дрю Дэниэлс * Drusilla - Друзилла * Duane Freeman - Дуэйн Фриман * Duc No Tranh - Дак Но Тран * Dulpus - Дулпус * Dupres - Дюпрэ * Duvid Fortunov - Давид Фортунов * Durok - Дюрок * Dwayne Taylor - Двэйн Тэйлор * Dwight Hubbard - Двайт Хаббард * Dwyer - Двайер E * Earl Cowan - Эрл Коуэн * Ebenezer Laughton - Эбенезер Лафтон * Ebi - Эби * Ed Gross - Эд Гросс * Ed Sullivan - Эд Салливан * Eddie Brock - Эдди Брок * Eddie Muerte - Эдди Муэрте * Eden Fesi - Эден Феси * Edgar Lascombe - Эдгар Лэскомб * Edgar Plunder - Эдгар Пландер * Edith Harper - Эдит Харпер * Edmund Debevic - Эдмунд Дебевик * Edna MacCoy - Эдна МакКой * Edna Staples - Эдна Стэйплс * Eduardo Lobo - Эдуардо Лобо * Edward Black Wolf - Эдвард Чёрный Волк * Edward Brecker - Эдвард Брекер * Edward Lansky - Эдвард Лански * Edward Mulligan - Эдвард Маллиган * Edward Whelan - Эдвард Уилан * Edwin Cord - Эдвин Корд * Edwin Jarvis - Эдвин Джарвис * Eimin Worthington - Эимин Уортингтон * Eitri - Эйтри * Elathan - Элатан * Eldrac the Door - Эльдрак-Дверь * Eleanor Bennet - Элеанора Беннет * Eleanor Bishop - Элеанора Бишоп * Elektra Natchios - Электра Натчиос * Elendil - Элендил * Eleyn - Элейн * Eli Folsom - Элай Фолсом * Elias Hargrove - Элайас Харгроув * Elias Wirtham - Элайас Виртэм * Elihas Starr - Элихас Старр * Elijah Bradley - Элайджа Брэдли * Eliot Franklin - Элиот Франклин * Eliza Robbins - Элиза Роббинс * Elizabeth Cornwall - Элизабет Корнуолл * Elizabeth Sooner - Элизабет Сунер * Ella Devoux - Элла Деву * Ellen Hibbert - Эллен Хибберт * Ellis Love - Эллис Лав * Elmak the Light Shaper - Элмак-Светоформирователь * Elmo Twig - Элмо Твиг * Elloe Kaifi - Эллоэ Каифи * Els Udonta - Эльс Удонта * Elsa Bloodstone - Эльза Бладстон * Elvin Haliday - Элвин Хэлидэй * Elvira Corona - Эльвира Корона * Elysius - Элизиус * Emerson Bale - Эмерсон Бэйл * Emery Schaub - Эмери Шауб * Emil Greco - Эмиль Греко * Emil Gregg - Эмиль Грегг * Emily Preston - Эмили Престон * Emma Frost - Эмма Фрост * Emma Tolliver - Эмма Толливер * Emmy Doolin - Эмми Дулин * Emrys Killbrew - Эмрис Киллбрю * En Dwi Gast - Эн Дви Гаст * En Sabax Nur - Эн Сабах Нур * Enigmo - Энигмо * Enrakt - Энракт * Eobar Garrington - Эобар Гаррингтон * Eon - Эон * Epoch - Эпох * Ereshkigal - Эрешкигаль * Eric Brooks - Эрик Брукс * Eric Gruning - Эрик Грюнинг * Eric Hartmann - Эрик Хартманн * Eric Koenig - Эрик Кёниг * Eric Marshall - Эрик Маршалл * Eric Masterson - Эрик Мастерсон * Eric Morell - Эрик Морелл * Eric O'Grady - Эрик О'Грейди * Eric Paulson - Эрик Полсон * Eric Richarson - Эрик Ричардсон * Eric Schwinner - Эрик Швиннер * Eric Solvang - Эрик Солванг * Eric Williams - Эрик Уильямс * Erica Sondheim - Эрика Сондхейм * Ericka Velez - Эрика Велез * Erik Josten - Эрик Йостен * Erik Killmonger - Эрик Киллмонгер * Erik Wender - Эрик Вендер * Erlking - Эрлкинг * Ernest Popchik - Эрнест Попчик * Ernst - Эрнст * Ernst Fielding - Эрнст Филдинг * Ernst Sablinovia/Ernast Sablinova - Эрнст Саблиновия * Ernst Wyythim - Эрнст Виифим * Ero - Эро * Eros - Эрос * Ertzia - Эртция * Erwin - Эрвин * Esther Hochberg - Эстер Хохберг * Eternity - Вечность * Ethan Edwards - Итан Эдвардс * Ethan Meyers - Итан Мейерс * Eugene Judd - Юджин Джадд * Eugene Mason - Юджин Мэйсон * Eugene Patilio - Юджин Патилио * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - Юджин "Флэш" Томпсон * Eugene Strausser - Юджин Штрауссер * Eurystheus - Эврисфей * Eva Alexander - Ева Александр * Eva Bell - Ева Белл * Evald Skorpion - Эвальд Скорпион * Evan Sabahnur - Эван Сабанур * Evan Swann - Эван Свонн * Evan Wakowski - Эван Ваковски * Evelyn Fogg - Эвелина Фогг * Everett Ross - Эверетт Росс * Exitar the Exterminator/Exitar the Exterminator - Палач Экзитар/Истребитель Экзитар * Ezekiel Sims - Иезекииль Симс * Ezekiel Stane - Иезекииль Стейн * Ezra - Эзра F * Fabian Cortez - Фабиан Кортез * Fabian LaMuerto - Фабиан ЛаМуэрто * Fabian Stankowicz - Фабиан Станкович * Fabio Medina - Фабио Медина * Fafnir - Фафнир * Faire De Lain - Фэр Дэ Лэйна * Faith Bradley - Фэйт Брэдли * Faiza Hussain - Фаиза Хуссейн * Falzon - Фальзон * Fanbullah Eddy - Фанбалла Эдди * Fandral - Фандрал * Farallah - Фаралла * Farbauti - Фарбаути * Farley Stilwell - Фарли Стилвелл * Farthing - Фэртинг * Farzana Nayar - Фарзана Найар * Fayed Sahid - Файед Сахид * Faysal Al-Tariq - Файзал Аль-Тарик * Feaster - Фэстер * Feelgood - Филгуд * Fei Lian - Фей Лиан * Felicia Hardy - Фелиция Харди * Felipe Picaro - Фелипе Пикаро * Felix Simon - Феликс Саймон * Fence - Фенс * Fenner - Феннер * Fenris - Фенрис * Fenton - Фентон * Fernando Torres - Фернандо Торрес * Filippo Ayala - Филиппо Айала * Fin Fang Foom - Фин Фанг Фум * Fine - Файн * Fiona - Фиона * Fiona Fitzhugh - Фиона Фитцхью * Flannigan - Фланниган * Floyd Baker - Флойд Бейкер * Floyd Donahue - Флойд Донахью * Flynn - Флинн * Folkbern Logan - Фолькберн Логан * Fongji Wu - Фонгджи Ву * Foxxe - Фоккс * Frances Barrison - Францес Баррисон * Frances Delgado - Фрэнсис Дельгадо * Francine - Франсин * Francis Barton - Фрэнсис Бартон * Francis Ketch - Фрэнсис Кетч * Francis Klum - Фрэнсис Клам * Francis Smith - Фрэнсис Смит * Franco Fibbri - Франко Фиббри * Francois Benoit - Франсуа Белуа * Frank Arnold - Фрэнк Арнольд * Frank Brown - Фрэнк Браун * Frank Castle - Фрэнк Кастл * Frank Cruz - Фрэнк Круз * Frank Gianelli - Фрэнк Джианелли * Frank Hampton - Фрэнк Хэмптон * Frank Payne/Frank Schlihting - Фрэнк Пэйн/Фрэнк Шлихтинг * Frank Simpson - Фрэнк Симпсон * Frankie Kollins - Фрэнки Коллинс * Franklin Hall - Франклин Холл * Franklin "Foggy" Nelson - Франклин "Фогги" Нельсон * Franklin Richards - Франклин Ричардс * Franklin Risk - Франклин Риск * Franklin Storm - Франклин Шторм * Franz Anton - Франц Антон * Franz Gruber - Франц Грубер * Franz Krauz - Франц Крауз * Frederick Dukes - Фредерик Дюкс * Frederick Foswell - Фредерик Фосвелл * Frederick Helms - Фредерик Хелмс * Frederick Hudson - Фредерик Хадсон * Frederick Krause - Фредерик Краузе * Frederick Meyers - Фредерик Майерс * Freyja - Фрейя * Fritz Krone - Фриц Кроне * Fritz von Meyer - Фриц фон Мейер * Fu Manchu - Фу Манчу * Fugue - Фуджу * Fydor - Фёдор * Fyodor Rebrov - Фёдор Ребров G * Gabriel Cohuelo - Габриэль Коуэло * Gabriel Jones - Габриэль Джонс * Gabriel O'Hara - Габриэль О'Хара * Gabriel Stacy - Габриэль Стэйси * Gaia - Гея * Galen-Kor - Гален-Кор * Galeno - Галено * Galina Anokhina - Галина Анохина * Galina Zhukova - Галина Жукова * Galin - Галин * Galinn - Галинн * Galvano - Гальвано * Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan - Гамора Зен Вобери Бен Титан * Gannon - Гэннон * Garokk the Petrified Man - Окаменелый Гарокк * Garrick King - Гаррик Кинг * Garrison Klum - Гаррисон Клам * Garthan Saal - Гартан Саал * Gari Oyle - Гари Ойл * Gary Wilton Jr. - Гэри Уилтон мл. * Gavin - Гэвин * Gavrel Achter - Гаврел Ахтер * Gayle Rogers - Гейл Роджерс * Gayle Watson - Гейл Уотсон * Geirrodur - Гейрродур * Geldoff - Гелдофф * Gennady Gavrilov - Геннадий Гаврилов * Geoffrey Ballard - Джеффри Баллард * Geoffrey Sydenham - Джеффри Сайденхэм * George Smith - Джордж Смит * George Stacy - Джордж Стэйси * George Tarleton - Джордж Тарлтон * George Vandergill - Джордж Вандергилл * George Washington Bridge - Джордж Вашингтон Бридж * Georges Batroc - Жорж Батрок * Georgie - Джорджи * Gerald Roth - Джеральд Роф * Gerald Wright - Джеральд Райт * Gertrude Yorkes - Гертруда Йоркс * Ghaur - Гаур * Ghazi Rashid - Гази Рашид * Ginger Beach - Джинджер Бич * Giacomo Fortunado - Джакомо Фортунадо * Gideon Mace - Гидеон Мейс * Gilbert Vaughn - Гилберт Вонн * Gilberto Corazon - Гилберто Коразон * Gilgamesh - Гильгамеш * Gina Morelli - Джина Морелли * Gina Mulligan - Джина Маллиган * Giuletta Nefaria - Джульетта Нефария * Gregson Gilbert - Грегсон Гилберт * Greithoth, breaker of wills - Грейтот, разбиватель воли * Glenda Sandoval - Гленда Сандоваль * Glenn Talbot - Гленн Талбот * Glomm - Гломм * Gloria Grant - Глория Грант * Glory Garsen - Глори Гарсен * Glynis Zarkov - Глинис Заркова * God - Бог * Godzilla - Годзилла * Goldin - Голдин * Goldman - Голдман * Goran - Горан * Gorath Tenclaws - Гораф Десятикогтный * Gordon Marks - Гордон Маркс * Gordon Savinski - Гордон Савински * Gorman - Горман * Gorn - Горн * Gorth - Горт * Gouzar - Гозар * Govan - Гован * Grady Scraps - Грейди Скрэпс * Grant Buckner - Грант Бакнер * Gray Dolman - Грей Долман * Graydon Creed - Грейдон Крид * Greer Grant Nelson - Грир Грант Нельсон * Greg Sallinger - Грег Саллинджер * Gregor - Грегор * Gregory Bestman - Грегори Бестман * Gregory Herd - Грегори Херд * Griffin Gogol - Гриффин Гогол * Grog - Грог * Gruenhilda - Грюнхильда * Gruenwald - Грюнвальд * Grigory Rasputin - Григорий Распутин * Gully - Галли * Gunna Gijurvald - Гунна Сьюрвальд * Gunthar - Гунтар * Gus Sweezer - Гас Свизер * Gustav Brandt - Густав Брандт * Guy Smith - Гай Смит * Gwendolyn "Wendy" Kawasaki - Гвендолин "Венди" Кавасаки * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy - Гвендолин "Гвен" Стэйси H * H'Llah - Х'Ллах * H'Rpra - Х'Рпра * H. Warren Craddock - Уоррен Крэддок * Hal Chandler - Хэл Чендлер * Hamilton Slade - Гамильтон Слейд * Hannah Fairmont - Ханна Фэйрмон * Hannah Morell - Ханна Морелл * Hannibal King - Ганнибал Кинг * Hans Grubervelt - Ганс Грубервельт * Hans Jorgenson - Ганс Йоргенсон * Hargrove - Харгроув * Harlan Finch - Харлан Финч * Harlan Ryker - Харлан Райкер * Harlan Stilwell - Харлан Стилвелл * Harokin - Харокин * Harold Bainbridge - Гарольд Бэйнбридж * Harold Barton - Гарольд Бартон * Harold "Happy" Hogan - Гарольд "Хэппи" Хоган * Harold Ward - Гарольд Вард * Harris Porter - Харрис Портер * Harrison Thompson - Гаррисон Томпсон * Harry Daze - Гарри Дейз * Harry Grindell Evans - Гарри Гринделл Эванс * Harry Osborn/Harry Lyman - Гарри Осборн/Гарри Лиман * Harry Osgood - Гарри Озгуд * Harte - Харт * Harvey Elder - Харви Элдер * Harvey Jessup - Харви Джесап * Hassan - Хассан * Hathor - Хатхор * Hawkins - Хокинс * Haya - Хайя * Hayyan Zarour - Хайан Зарур * Hayward - Хэйвард * Hazmat - Хазмат * Heather Douglas - Хизер Дуглас * Heather Glenn - Хизер Гленн * Heather Sante - Хизер Санте * Hebe - Геба * Hecate - Геката * Hector Ayala - Гектор Айала * Hector Baez - Гектор Бэз * Hedgar DuPaul - Эдгар ДюПол * Hedy Wolfe - Хеди Вольф * Heidi Franklin - Хайди Франклин * Heike Zemo - Хайке Земо * Heindrich von Wilhelm Innsbruck - Гейндрих фон Вильгельм Иннсбрук * Heinrich Krauz - Генрих Крауз * Heinrich Zemo - Генрих Земо * Heinz Krueger - Хайнц Крюгер * Heimdall - Хеймдалль * Helen Cobb - Хелен Кобб * Helen "Hallie" Takahama - Хелен "Хэлли" Такахама * Helena Eve - Хелена Ив * Helio - Гелио * Helmut Zemo - Гельмут Земо * Henrique Gallante - Энрике Галланте * Henry Drummond - Генри Драммонд * Henry Hellrung - Генри Хеллрунг * Henry "Hank" McCoy - Генри "Хэнк" МакКой * Henry Lewis - Генри Льюис * Henry Orlock - Генри Орлок * Henry "Hank" Pym - Генри "Хэнк" Пим * Henry Mortonson - Генри Мортонсон * Henry Peter Gyrich - Генри Питер Гирих * Henry Russo - Генри Руссо * Henry Sage - Генри Сейдж * Hephaestus - Гефест * Hepzibah - Хепзиба * Hera - Гера * Herbert Wyndham - Герберт Уиндэм * Hercules - Геркулес * Herman Schultz - Герман Шульц * Hermes - Гермес * Hermod - Хермод * Herschel Sapir - Хершель Сапир * Hildegarde - Хильдегарда * Hildy Dowes - Хильди Доус * Hiro-Kala - Хиро-Кала * Hiroim - Хироим * Hiroto - Хирото * Hisako Ichiki - Хисако Ичики * Hobie Brown - Хоби Браун * Hokk Algol - Хокк Алгол * Holden Holliway - Холден Холливэй * Holly Deborah "H. D." Steckley - Холли Дебора "Эйч-Ди" Стэкли * Holly LaDonna - Холли ЛаДонна * Holly Gillis - Холли Гиллис * Honcho - Хончо * Hood - Худ * Hope Abbott - Хоуп Эбботт * Hope Hibbert - Хоуп Хибберт * Hope Summers - Хоуп Саммерс * Horace Rosenthal - Хорас Розенталь * Horst Gorscht - Хорст Горшт * Horus - Гор * Howard Barker - Говард Баркер * Howard McNeal - Говард МакНил * Howard Stark - Говард Старк * Howard the Duck - Утка Говард * Hrinmeer - Хринмир * Hstir - Хстир * Hugh Jones - Хью Джонс * Hui Lin - Хай Лин * Humberto Lopez - Умберто Лопез * Hunter Todd - Хантер Тодд * Hussan - Хассан * Hutton - Хаттон * Hyppolita - Ипполита * Hyrm - Хирм * Hyrra - Хирра I * Ian Forbes - Ян Форбс * Ian Rogers - Ян Роджерс * Iara Dos Santos - Иара Дос Сантос * Ibanez- Ибанез * Ichisumi - Ихисуми * Idie Okonkwo - Иди Оконкво * Idunn/Iduna - Идунн * Ignacio Alvarez - Игнасио Альварез * Igor - Игорь * Ikaris - Икарис * Iknton - Ихтон * Ikon - Айкон * Ikonn - Айконн * Illarion Pavlovich Ramskov - Илларион Павлович Рамсков * Ilya Zarkov - Илья Зарков * illyana Rasputina - Ульяна Распутина * Illyich Prokvitch - Ильич Проквич * Imus Champion - Имус Чемпион * In-Betweener - Посредник * Inez Temple - Инез Темпл * Infinity - Бесконечность * Inka - Инка * Inskipp - Инскипп * Iolaus - Иолай * Irene Adler - Ирен Адлер * Irving Grey - Ирвин Грей * Isaac Christians - Исаак Кристианс * Isabel Kane - Изабель Кейн * Ivan Kragov - Иван Крагов * Ivan Petrovich Bezukhov - Иван Петрович Безухов * Ira Klein - Айра Клейн * Irma "Mindee" Cuckoo - Ирма "Минди" Куку * Itsu - Ицу * Ixar - Иксар * Izo - Изо J * J'Tal - Ж'Таль * J'Son - Джей'Сон * J. R. Walker - Джей. Р. Уокер * J. Vernon Mann - Вернон Манн * Jack Abbott - Джек Эбботт * Jack Duluoz - Джек Дулуз * Jack Kooning - Джек Кунинг * Jack Dio - Джек Дио * Jack Garrett - Джек Гарретт * Jack Harrington - Джек Харрингтон * Jack Munroe - Джек Монро * Jack Power - Джек Пауэр * Jack Russell - Джек Расселл * Jack Taggert - Джек Таггерт * Jack Tarr - Джек Тарр * Jack Truman - Джек Трумен * Jackie Lukus - Джеки Лукус * Jackson Arvad - Джексон Арвад * Jackson Day - Джэксон Дэй * Jackson Weele - Джексон Уил * Jacob "Jake" Conover - Джейкоб "Джейк" Коновер * Jacob Erskine/Jacob Paxton - Джейкоб Эрскин/Джейкоб Пакстон * Jacob Pollock - Джейкоб Поллок * Jacob Raven - Джейкоб Рейвен * Jacob Sutton - Джейкоб Саттон * Jacobi - Джекоби * Jacqueline Falsworth - Жаклин Фальсворт * Jacques Duquesne - Жак Дюкен * Jagrfelm - Ягрфельм * Jake Fury - Джейк Фьюри * Jake Gallows - Джейк Галлоуз * Jake Lockeley - Джейк Локли * Jake Martino - Джейк Мартино * Jake Oh - Джейк О * Jake Olson - Джейк Олсон * Jamal Afari - Джамаль Афари * James "Jamie" Braddock - Джеймс "Джейми" Брэддок * James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Джеймс Бьюконен "Баки" Барнс * James Campbell - Джеймс Кемпбелл * James Darnell - Джеймс Дарнелл * James Howlett - Джеймс Хоулетт * James "Jimmy" Jankovicz - Джеймс "Джимми " Янкович * James Melvin - Джеймс Мелвин * James Natale - Джеймс Наталь * James Rhodes - Джеймс Роудс * James Rogers - Джеймс Роджерс * James Sharp - Джеймс Шарп * James Stricker - Джеймс Стрикер * James Wa - Джеймс Ва * James Westbrook - Джеймс Вестбрук * James Wilson - Джеймс Уилсон * Jamie Flores - Джейми Флорес * Jane Foster - Джейн Фостер * Jane Lane - Джейн Лейн * Jane Potter - Джейн Поттер * Janet van Dyne - Дженет ван Дин * Janice Cord - Дженис Корд * Janice Foswell - Дженис Фосвелл * Janice Lincoln - Дженис Линкольн * Janice Olivia Yanizeski - Дженис Оливия Янижески * Janis Jones - Джанис Джонс * Janus - Янус * Jared Goulding - Джаред Гулдинг * Jarella - Джарелла * Jason - Джейсон * Jason Birch - Джейсон Бирч * Jason Dean - Джейсон Дин * Jason Ionello - Джейсон Ионелло * Jason Macendale - Джейсон Макандаль * Jason Quantrell - Джейсон Квантрелл * Jason Roland - Джейсон Роланд * Jason Steele - Джейсон Стил * Jason Wyngarde - Джейсон Вингард * Jasper Sitwell - Джаспер Ситвелл * Javier de Paz - Хавье де Паз * Jean-Luc LeBeau - Жан-Люк ЛеБо * Jean-Paul Beaubier - Жан-Поль Бобье * Jean-Paul DuChamp - Жан-Поль ДюШам * Jean DeWolff - Джина ДеВолфф * Jean Grey - Джина Грей * Jean Pierre Rimbaud - Жан Пьер Римбо * Jeanne Foucault - Жанна Фоко * Jeanne-Marie Beaubier - Жанна-Мари Бобье * Jeff Kaplan - Джефф Каплан * Jeff Mace - Джефф Мэйс * Jeff Wilde - Джефф Уайлд * Jefferson Bolt - Джефферсон Болт * Jaffrey Haight - Джеффри Хейт * Jeff Colt - Джефф Кольт * Jennifer Hardesty - Дженнифер Хардсти * Jennifer Kale - Дженнифер Кейл * Jennifer Pearson - Дженнифер Пирсон * Jennifer Takeda - Дженнифер Такеда * Jennifer Walters - Дженнифер Уолтерс * Jennix - Дженникс * Jenny Leigh - Дженни Лэй * Jeremiah - Иеремия * Jeremiah Random - Джеремия Рэндом * Jeremy Briggs - Джереми Бриггс * Jeremy Markley - Джереми Маркли * Jericho Drumm - Джерико Драмм * Jerome Beechman - Джером Бичман\ * Jerran Ko - Джерран Ко * Jerrod Dellahanty - Джеррод Деллаханти * Jerry Fortunov - Джерри Фортунов * Jerry Sledge - Джерри Слэдж * Jeryn Hogarth - Джерин Хогарт * Jess Patton - Джесс Паттон * Jesse Alexander - Джесс Александр * Jesse Black Crow - Джесс Чёрный Ворон * Jessica Carrodine - Джессика Карродин * Jessica Drew - Джессика Дрю * Jessica Jones - Джессика Джонс * Jessica Seldon - Джессика Сэлдон * Jessie Thompson - Джесси Томпсон * Jet Black - Джет Блэк * Jia Jing - Джиа Джин * Jill Stacy - Джилл Стэйси * Jillian Woods - Джиллиан Вудс * Jim Hammond - Джим Хэммонд * Jim Hanrahan - Джим Ханрахан * Jimbo Ryan - Джимбо Райан * Jimmy Woo - Джимми Ву * Jinku - Джинку * Joanna Cargill - Джоанна Каргилл * Joaquin Pennisworth - Хоакин Пеннисворт * Jocasta - Джокаста * Joe Macone - Джо Макоун * Joe "Robbie" Robertson - Джо "Робби" Робертсон * Joe Smith - Джо Смит * Joe Zimmer - Джо Циммер * Joey Gastone - Джои Гастоун * Joey Pulaski - Джои Пуласки * Joey Z. - Джоуи Зи * Johann Fennhoff - Иоганн Феннхофф * Johann Schmidt - Иоганн Шмидт * John Aman - Джон Аман * John Anderson - Джон Андерсон * John Anvil - Джон Анвил * John Aaron - Джон Аарон * John Barnes - Джон Барнс * John Eden - Джон Эден * John Gamelin - Джон Геймлин * John Garret - Джон Гаррет * John Harkness - Джон Харкнесс * John Hashimoto - Джон Хасимото * John Horton - Джон Хортон * John Jonah Jameson - Джон Джона Джеймсон * John Porter - Джон Портер * John Proudstar - Джон Праудстар * John Russel - Джон Рассел * John Smith - Джон Смит * John Steele - Джон Стил * John Victor Williams - Джон Виктор Уильямс * John Walker - Джон Уокер * Johnathan Caesar - Джонатан Цезарь * Johnny Blaze - Джонни Блейз * Johnny Dee - Джонни Ди * Johnny Storm - Джонни Шторм * Jolen - Джолен * Jonas Hale - Джонас Хейл * Jonas Harrow - Джонас Хэрроу * Jonas Tolliver - Джонас Толливер * Jonathan Brandon - Джонатан Брэндон * Jonathan Darque - Джонатан Дарк * Jonathan Hart - Джонатан Харт * Jonathan Logan - Джонатан Логан * Jonathan Ohnn - Джонатан Онн * Jonathan Richards - Джонатан Ричардс * Jonathan Rickman - Джонатан Рикман * Jonathan Tremont - Джонатан Тремон * Jonathon "Johnny" Gallo - Джонатон "Джонни" Галло * Jonz Rickard - Джонз Рикард * Joost van Straaten - Йост ван Страатен * Jordahl/Jordy - Ёрдаль/Ёрди * Jordan Harrison - Джордан Харрисон * Jorge Latham - Хорхе Латам * Jormungandr - Йормунгандр * Jorro - Джорро * Jose Lopez - Хосе Лопез * Jose Santini - Хосе Сантини * Josefina Marino - Джозефина Марино * Joseph - Джозеф * Joseph Conroy - Джозеф Конрой * Joseph Green - Джозеф Грин * Joseph McNamara - Джозеф МакНамара * Joseph Rogers - Джозеф Роджерс * Joshua Guthrie - Джошуа Гатри * Joshua Link - Джошуа Линк * Josiah Bradley - Джосай Брэдли * Joy Mercado - Джой Меркадо * Joyce Delaney - Джойс Делани * Ju-Lak - Жу-Лак * Juan Santiago - Хуан Сантьяго * Jubilation Lee - Джубилейшн Ли * Judas Traveller - Иуда Тревеллер * Judith Klemmer - Джудит Клеммер * Judy Parks - Джуди Паркс * Julia Caputo - Джулия Капуто * Julia Carpenter - Джулия Карпентер * Julia Koenig - Джулия Кёниг * Julia Starr - Джулия Старр * Julian Beck - Джулиан Бек * Julian Keller - Джулиан Келлер * Julie Power - Джули Пауэр * June Covington - Джун Ковингтон * Jurgen Hauptmann - Юрген Гауптманн * Jurgen Muntz - Юрген Манц * Justin Hammer - Джастин Хаммер * Justine Hammer - Джустина Хаммер * Juston Seyfert - Джастон Сейферт K * K'rin - К'рин * K'ythri - К'итри * K'Tela - К'Тела * K'Shanei - К'Шане * Kade Kilgore - Кейд Килгор * Kal Blackbane - Кэл Чёрная Погибель * Kala - Кэла * Kaluu - Калуу * Kamal Rakim - Камаль Раким * Kamala Khan - Камала Хан * Katrinka Janice Clayton - Катринкой Дженис Клейтон * Kara Killgrave - Кара Киллгрейв * Karia - Кария * Karen Anderson - Карен Андерсон * Karen Page - Карен Пейдж * Karim Mahwash Najeeb - Карим Махваш Наджиб * Karina Walters - Карина Уолтера * Karkas - Каркас * Karl - Карл * Karl Coven - Карл Ковен * Karl Lycos - Карл Ликос * Karl Malus - Карл Малус * Karl Mordo - Карл Мордо * Karla Sofen - Карла Софен * Karn - Карн * Karnilla - Карнилла * Karolina Dean - Каролина Дин * Karsano - Карсано * Karygmax - Каригмакс * Kaska - Каска * Kashmir Vennema - Кашмир Венема * Kate Bishop - Кейт Бишоп * Kate Kildare - Кейт Килдэйр * Kate Waynesboro - Кейт Уэйнсборо * Katerina van Horn - Катерина ван Хорн * Katheleen Dare - Кэтлин Дэйр * Katherine Cushing - Кэтрин Кушинг * Katherine "Kat" Farrell - Кэтрин "Кэт" Фаррелл * Katherine Glover - Кэтрин Гловер * Katherine "Katy" Kiernan - Кэтрин "Кэти" Кирнан * Katherine "Kit" Renner - Кэтрин "Кит" Реннер * Katherine Spar - Кэтрин Спэр * Kathy Worth - Кэти Ворф * Katie Power - Кэти Пауэр * Katie Summers - Кэти Саммерс * Katy Bashir - Кэти Башир * Kavita Rao - Кавита Рао * Kayla Ballatine - Кайла Баллатин * Kearson DeWitt - Кирсон ДеВитт * Keath Kinkeid - Киф Кинкайд * Keemia Alvarado - Кимия Альварадо * Keever - Кивер * Kehl - Кел * Keith Kraft - Киф Крафт * Kelda - Кельда * Kell - Келл * Kelly - Келли * Kelly Kulick - Келли Кулик * Kelly Overton - Келли Овертон * Kelsey Leigh - Келси Лэй * Ken Ellis - Кен Эллис * Ken Mack - Кен Мак * Ken Tanaka - Кен Танака * Kenneth Connell - Кеннет Коннелл * Kenneth Sturdy - Кеннет Старди * Kenny - Кенни * Kenshiro Cochrane - Кенсиро Кохрейн * Kent Blake - Кент Блейк * Kenuichio Harada - Кеньючио Харада * Kerwin Broderick - Кервин Бродерик * Kerwin Korman - Кервин Корман * Kevin Breashear - Кевин Брэшир * Kevin Burke - Кевин Бёрк * Kevin Green - Кевин Грин * Kevin Leonardo - Кевин Леонардо * Kevin O'Brian - Кевин О'Брайан * Kevin Masterson - Кевин Мастерсон * Kid Syn - Кид Син * Kinjin - Киндзин * Kim Drunter - Ким Дрантер * Kim Rourke - Ким Рурк * Kimbro - Кимбро * Kimo - Кимо * Kirk Donoghue - Кирк Донохью * Kirsten McDuffie - Кирстен МакДаффи * Kitty Pryde - Китти Прайд * Kl'rt - Кл'рт * Klara Prast - Клара Праст * Kliktok the Cruel - Кликток Жестокий * Klytus - Клитус * Khn'nr - Кхн'нр * Khonshu - Хонсу * Khufor - Хуфор * Knorda - Кнорда * Knowles - Ноулс * Knut - Кнат * Koenig - Кёниг * Kona Lor - Кона Лор * Kondrati Topolov - Кондратий Тополов * Korath the Pursuer - Корат-Преследователь * Korg - Корг * Korr - Корр * Koru Kaviti - Кору Кавити * Kottus - Коттус * Kr'ali - Кр'али * Krang - Крэнг * Kratos - Кратос * Kreutz - Кройц * Kris Keating - Крис Китинг * Kristina Ramos - Кристина Рамос * Kristine Saundrs - Кристина Сондерс * Kristoff Vernard - Кристофф Вернард * Kristy Watson - Кристи Уотсон * Kro - Кро * Kron Stone - Крон Стоун * Kryllk the Cruel - Крыллк Жестокий * Ksul - Ксул * Kuan-Yin Xorn - Кван-Ин Ксорн * Kubark - Кубарк * Kulan Gath - Кулан Гат * Kull - Кулл * Kurani - Курани * Kuroto - Курото * Kurudred the Blood Drinker - Курудред-кровопийца * Kuurth, breaker of stone - Куурт, разбиватель камня * Kwaku Anansi - Кваку Ананси * Kwannon - Квэннон * Kwasi - Кваси * Kya - Кайя * Kyknos - Кикнос * Kyle Jacoby - Кайл Джекоби * Kyle Richmond - Кайл Ричмонд * Kyzerra Os - Кизерра Ос L * Lance Bannon - Лэнс Бэннон * Landon - Лэндон * Lani Ubanu - Лани Убану * Lantom - Лэнтом * Larry Carpenter - Ларри Карпентер * Larry Trask - Ларри Траск * Lars Wender - Ларс Вендер * Lassiter - Ласситер * Laufey - Лафей * Laura Dean - Лаура Дин * Laura Kinney - Лаура Кинни * Laura Lipton - Лаура Липтон * Laura Ryder - Лаура Райдер * Laurie Banner - Лори Бэннер * Laurie Tromette - Лори Трометт * Lavin Skee - Лавин Ски * Lawrence Raynolds - Лоренс Рейнольдс * Layla Miller - Лайла Миллер * Laynia Petrovna - Лайния Петровна * Lazlo Bellflower - Лазло Беллфлауэр * Leah - Леах * Leena Moran - Лина Моран * Lei-Kung - Лей-Кун * Leiko - Лейко * Leila Davis - Лейла Дэвис * Leila Tailor - Лейла Тэйлор * Lemar Hoskins - Лемар Хоскинс * Lemuel Dorcas - Лемюэль Доркас * Lenny Ballinger - Ленни Бэллингер * Leo Knight - Лео Найт * Leo Zelinsky - Лео Зелински * Leon McKenzie - Леон МакКензи * Leon Murtaugh - Леон Мурто * Leonard Gary - Леонард Гэри * Leonard Kryzewski - Леонард Крыжевски * Leonard McKenzie - Леонард МакКензи * Leonard Samson - Леонард Самсон * Leonard Walls - Леонард Уоллс * Leong Coy Manh - Леонг Кой Ман * Leonid Novokov - Леонид Новоков * Leopold Zola - Леопольд Зола * Lester - Лестер * Leroy Jackson - Лирой Джексон * Levan - Леван * Lewis Hayworth - Льюис Хэйворт * Li Ling Potter - Ли Линг Поттер * Lian Tang - Лиан Тан * Lichidus - Лихидус * Lie Kung the Thunderer - Ли-Канг Громовержец * Lila Cheney - Лила Чейни * Lilandra - Лиландра * Lilith Drake - Лилит Дрейк * Lily Hollister - Лили Холлистер * Limka - Лимка * Lin Sun - Лин Сюн * Lincoln Slade - Линкольн Слейд * Linda Hyams - Линда Хайамс * Linda Carter - Линда Картер * Ling - Линг * Link - Линк * Linnea - Линнея * Lisa Molinari - Лиза Молинари * Lisa Parfrey - Лиза Парфри * Lisa Vaughn - Лиза Вонн * Living Tribunal - Живой Трибунал * Livingstone - Ливингстон * Liz Allan - Лиз Аллан * Lloid Bloch - Ллойд Блох * Lloigoroth - Ллойгорот * Llyra Morris - Ллира Моррис * Llyron McKenzie - Ллирон МакКензи * Lockheed - Локхид * Lockjaw - Локджо * Lorna Dane - Лорна Дэйн * Louise Kennedy - Луиза Кеннеди * Louise Mason - Луиза Мэйсон * Loiuse Wilson - Луис Уилсон * Loki - Локи * Lola Huxley - Лола Хаксли * Lombardo - Ломбардо * Lonnie Lincoln - Лонни Линкольн * Lord Chaos - Владыка Хаос * Lorelei - Лорелей * Lorenzo Spencer - Лоренцо Спенсер * Lothithanriaxiaxus - Лофифанриаксиаксус * Lotus Newmark - Лотос Ньюмарк * Lotus Shinchuko - Лотос Шинчуко * Lou Watson - Лу Уотсон * Lou-Ann Savannah - Лу-Энн Саванна * Louis Dexter - Луис Декстер * Louise Baxter III - Луис Бакстер третий * Louise Hastings - Луиза Гастингс * Luc - Люк * Lucas Bishop - Лукас Бишоп * Luchino Nefaria - Лучино Нефария * Lucia von Bardas - Люсия фон Бардас * Ludwig Rinehart - Людвиг Райнхарт * Ludwig von Shtupf - Людвиг фон Штупф * Luis Gutierrez - Луис Гутиеррез * Luiz Alvarez - Луиз Альварез * Luke Cage - Люк Кейдж * Luke Carlyle - Люк Карлайл * Luke Charles - Люк Чарльз * Luke Tower - Люк Тауэр * Luna Maximoff - Луна Максимова * Luther Manning - Лютер Мэннинг * Lyle Dekker - Лайл Деккер * Lynn Church - Линн Чёрч * Lynne Forelli - Линн Форелли * Lyra - Лира M * M'Baku - М'Баку * M'Nai - М'Най * MacDougal - Макдугал * Mack Stennet - Мак Стеннет * Madelein Michaels - Маделен Майклс * Madelyn Pryor - Мадлен Прайор * Madame Curie Cho - Мадам Кюри Чо * Madeline "Maddy" Berry - Мадлен "Мэдди" Берри * Madeline Joyce - Мадлен Джойс * Madeline Watson - Мадлен Уотсон * Madelyn Baldwyn - Мадлен Болдуин * Madison Jeffries - Мэдисон Джеффрис * Magda Eisenhardt - Магда Айзенхардт * Magdalena Marie - Магдалина Мари * Magdalene - Магдалина * Mageth - Маджефь * Maggie Michaelson - Мэгги Майклсон * Magni Thorson - Магни Торсон * Maguire Beck - Магвайр Бек * Maha Yogi - Маха Йоги * Maki Matsumoto - Маки Мацумото * Malachai Toomes - Малакай Тумс * Malachi - Малакай * Malcolm Knight - Малколм Найт * Malcolm McBride - Малколм МакБрайд * Malcolm Powder - Мальколм Паудэр * Malcolm Stromberg - Мальколм Стромберг * Maledicta - Маледикта * Malekith the Accursed - Малекит Проклятый * Mallen - Мэллен * Mallory Book - Мэллори Бук * Mamie Muggins - Мэми Маггинс * Mangog - Мангог * Manners - Мэннерс * Manuel Ramos - Мануэль Рамос * Mar-Vell - Мар-Велл * Marandi Sjorokker - Маранди Съёроккер * Marc Spector - Марк Спектор * Marcella Carson - Марселла Карсон * Marcus Devane - Маркус Девэйн * Marcus Immortus - Маркус Иммортус * Marcus Johnson - Маркус Джонсон * Marcus Kang - Маркус Канг * Marcus Lyman - Маркус Лиман * Marcus Stone - Маркус Стоун * Marcy Kane - Марси Кейн * Marcy Steele - Марси Стил * Margay Sorenson - Мардж Соренсон * Mari - Мари * Maria Hill - Мария Хилл * Maria Lopez - Мария Лопез * Maria Trovaya - Мария Тровая * Maria de Guadelupe Santiago - Мария де Гваделупе Сантьяго * Marie Porter - Мари Портер * Marina Zane - Марина Зэйн * Mario Geraci - Марио Герачи * Marion Sofen - Мэрион Софен * Marin - Марин * Marina Renner - Марина Реннер * Marissa Darrow - Марисса Дэрроу * Marek Storm - Марек Сторм * Marie Laveau - Мари Лаво * Marie Patilio - Мари Патилио * Marina Caches - Марина Кахес * Mark Cushing - Марк Кушинг * Mark Raxton - Марк Ракстон * Mark Scarlotti - Марк Скарлотти * Marla Madison - Марла Мэдисон * Marlene Alraune - Марлен Элрон * Marlene Frazier - Марлен Фразье * Marlo Chandler - Марло Чендлер * Marnot - Марнот * Marquez - Маркез * Marrina Smallwood - Маррина Смоллвуд * Martens - Мартенс * Martha Connors - Марта Коннорс * Martha "Mattie" Franklin - Марта "Мэтти" Франклин * Martha Johansson - Марта Йоханссон * Martha McBride - Марта МакБрайд * Martha Lund - Марта Лунд * Martha Williams - Марта Уильямс * Marianella Mancha - Марианелла Манча * Marianne Rodgers - Марианна Роджерс * Mariko Yashida - Марико Ясида * Marilla - Марилла * Marta DuBois - Марта ДюБуа * Martin Blank - Мартин Бланк * Martin Leigh - Мартин Лэй * Martin Li - Мартин Ли * Martin Preston - Мартин Престон * Martin Scott - Мартин Скотт * Martine Bancroft - Мартина Бэнкрофт * Martinique Wyngarde - Мартиника Вингард * Marvin Flumm - Марвин Фламм * Marvin Martin - Марвин Мартин * Mary Alice Anders - Мэри Элис Андерс * Mary Huell - Мэри Хвэлл * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson - Мэри Джейн "Эм-Джей" Уотсон * Mary Parker - Мэри Паркер * Mary Walker - Мэри Уокер * Mary Zola - Мэри Зола * Marya Maximoff - Мария Максимова * Marya Meshkov - Мария Мешкова * Mason Banks - Мэйсон Бэнкс * Master Order - Господин Порядок * Matani - Матани * Mateo Maximoff - Матео Максимов * Mathias Deeds - Матиас Дидс * Matsu'o Tsurayaba - Мацуо Цураяба * Matt Murdock - Мэтт Мердок * Matt Surman - Мэтт Шурман * Matt Talbot - Мэтт Талбот * Mattew Hawk - Мэттью Хоук * Matthew Power - Мэттью Пауэр * Mattie Franklin - Мэтти Франклин * Max Breashear - Макс Брэшир * Max Dillon - Макс Диллон * Max Lohmer - Макс Лёмер * Max Lubisch - Макс Лубиш * Max Markham - Макс Маркхэм * Max Martell - Макс Мартелл * Max Modell - Макс Моделл * Max Moore - Макс Мур * Max Shiffman - Макс Шиффман * Max Young - Макс Янг * Maxam - Максам * Maximillian Coleridge - Максимиллиан Коулридж * Maximillian Ritter - Максимиллиан Риттер * Maximillian Zaran - Максимиллиан Заран * Maximus - Максимус * May Parker - Мэй Паркер * Maya Hansen - Майя Хэнсен * Maya Lopez - Майя Лопез * Maya Teraxtola - Майя Теракстола * Maynard Tiboldt - Майнард Тибольдт * McAllister - МакАллистер * McDonald Gargan - МакДональд Гарган * McElroy - МакЭлрой * McGinty - МакГинти * Medusalith Amalequin - Медузалифь Амалекин * Megara - Мегара * Megan Gwynn - Меган Гвинн * Meggan Puceanu - Мегган Пакону * Melati Kusuma - Мелати Кусума * Meiko Yin - Меико Ин * Melinda Jensen - Мелинда Дженсен * Melinda Leucenstern - Мелинда Лойценштерн * Melinda May - Мелинда Мэй * Melinda Morrison - Мелинда Моррисон * Melissa Gold - Мелисса Голд * Melita Garner - Мелита Гарнер * Melody Jacobs - Мелоди Джейкобс *Menachim Heitz - Менахим Хайтц * Mendel Stromm - Мендель Стромм * Meranno - Меранно * Mercedes "Misty" Knight - Мерседес "Мисти" Найт * Mercedes Merced - Мерседес Мерсед * Meredith McCall - Мередит МакКолл * Merree - Мерре * Meru the Mind-Bender - Меру Покоритель Разума * Mia Carrera - Миа Каррера * Mia Flores - Миа Флорес * Michael Berengetti - Майкл Беренгетти * Michael Brown - Майкл Браун * Michael Colllins - Майкл Коллинс * Michael Dennager - Майкл Деннагер * Michael Galvan - Майкл Гальван * Michael Gerdes - Майкл Гердс * Michael Hall - Майкл Холл * Michael Hawthorne - Майкл Хоторн * Michael ibn al-Hajj Achene - Михаил ибн аль-Хадж Ахебе * Michael Korvac - Майкл Корвак * Michael Lincoln - Майкл Линкольн * Michael Marko - Майкл Марко * Michael Morbius - Майкл Морбиус * Michael O'Brian - Майкл О'Брайан * Michael O'Mara - Майкл О'Мара * Michael Pointer - Майкл Пойнтер * Michael Rossi - Майкл Росси * Michael Steel - Майкл Стил * Michael Tabak - Майкл Табак * Michael van Patrick - Майкл ван Патрик * Michelle Gonzales - Мишель Гонзалес * Mochiko "Mickey" Musashi - Микико "Мики" Мусаси * Micky Hamilton - Микки Гамильтон * Miek - Миек * Miguel O'Hara - Мигель О'Хара * Miguel Santos - Мигель Сантос * Miho Mikashi - Михо Микаши * Mik - Мик * Mika - Мика * Mikaru - Микару * Mike Clemson - Майк Клемсон * Mike Farrell - Майк Фаррелл * Mike Karthy - Майк Карти * Mikel Fury - Микель Фьюри * Miklho - Микло * Mikula Golubev - Микула Голубев * Miles Lipton - Майлс Липтон * Miles Morales - Майлс Моралес * Miles Warren - Майлс Уоррен * Milo Fields - Майло Филдс * Milo Gunderson - Майло Гундерсон * Milton Horak - Милтон Хорак * Min Wei - Мин Вей * Mindella - Минделла * Mindy Brown - Минди Браун * Mindy Williams - Минди Уильямс * Minn-Erva - Минн-Ерва * Miranda Bayer - Миранда Бэйер * Miriam Drew - Мириам Дрю * Miriam Sharpe - Мириам Шарп * Miriam Sytsevich - Мириам Ситсевич * Miriam Worth - Мириам Ворф * Mister X - Мистер Икс * Mitchell Carson - Митчелл Карсон * Mitchell Chambers - Митчелл Чемберс * Modred - Модред * Moira Brandon - Мойра Брэндон * Mokk, breaker of faith - Мокк, разбиватель веры * Molly Hayes - Молли Хэйес * Mongu - Монгу * Monica Chang - Моника Чанг * Monica Gutierrez - Моника Гутиеррез * Monica Lynne - Моника Линн * Monica Rambeau - Моника Рамбо * Monica Rappaccini - Моника Раппаччини * Monica Staphos - Моника Стафос * Monica Tong - Моника Тонг * Monica Warren - Моника Уоррен * Money Joe - Манки Джо * Montague Hale - Монтагю Хэйл * Mordecai Boggs - Мордекай Боггс * Mordecai Midas - Мордекай Мидас * Mordred the Evil - Мордред Злой * Morgan - Моргана * Morgan Kain - Морган Кэйн * Morgan LeFay - Моргана ЛеФэй * Morgan Stark - Морган Старк * Morley Erwin - Морли Эрвин * Morrie Bench - Морри Бенч * Morris Maxwell - Моррис Максвелл * Morris Sloan - Моррис Слоан * Morwen - Морвен * Mortimer - Мортимер * Morwen - Морвен * Moses Magnum - Мозес Магнум * Mott - Мотт * Mourning Prey - Скорбная Жертва * Muramasa - Мурамаса * Muramoto - Мурамото * Musgrave - Мусгрейв * Mwenye - Мвенье * Myles Alfred - Майлс Альфред * Myles Clennon - Майлс Кленнон * Myrdden - Мирдден * Myrn - Мирн * Myron MacLein - Майрон МакЛейн * Myron Smith - Майрон Смит * Myron Steinmetz - Майрон Штайнмец N * N'Astirh - Н'Астирх * N'Gamo - Н'Гамо * N'Kono - Н'Коно * N'Ogskak - Н'Огскак * Naga - Нага * Nahrees - Нахрис * Nameless of the Brood - Безымянная из Брудов * Namor McKenzie - Нэмор МакКензи * Namora - Намора * Namorita Prentiss - Нэморита Прентисс * Nancy Rushman - Нэнси Рашман * Nancy Stacy - Нэнси Стэйси * Naomi Ward - Наоми Уорд * Nara - Нара * Narda Ravanna - Нарда Раванна * Natalia Romanoff - Наталья Романова * Natalie Long - Натали Лонг * Natalie Turner - Натали Тёрнер * Nathan Jefferson - Натан Джефферсон * Nathan Lubenski - Натан Любенски * Nathan Summers - Натан Саммерс * Nathaniel Bird - Натаниэль Бёрд * Nathaniel Gray - Натаниэль Грей * Nathaniel Richards - Натаниэль Ричардс * Natsumi - Нацуми * Naveed Moshtaghi - Навид Моштагхи * Navid Nashim - Навид Нашим * Nazum - Назум * Neal Saroyan - Нил Сароян * Nebula - Небула * Necrodamus - Некродамус * Ned Leeds - Нед Лидс * Ned Tannergarden - Нед Таннергарден * Neena Thurman - Нина Турман * Neffethesk - Неффетеск * Neil Aiken - Нил Айкен * Neil Garret - Нил Гаррет * Neil Shelton - Нил Шелтон * Nekra Sinclair - Некра Синклер * Nella - Нелла * Nelson Rockfeller - Нельсон Рокфеллер * Nerkkod, breaker of oceans - Нерккод, разбиватель океанов * Nezhno Abidemi - Нежно Абидеми * Nga Coy Manh - Нга Кой Ман * Ngh - Нгх * Nguyen Ngoc Coy - Нген Нгок Кой * Nia Marie Johnson - Ния Мари Джонсон * Nicholas Bromwell - Николас Бромвелль * Nicholas Powell - Николас Пауэлл * Nicholas Scratch - Николас Скрэтч * Nick Chernin - Ник Чернин * Nick Katzenberg - Ник Катценберг * Nick Lewis - Ник Льюис * Nick Fury - Ник Фьюри * Nicky Gold - Никки Голд * Nico - Нико * Nico Constantine - Нико Константик * Nico Minoru - Нико Минору * Nicole Furry - Николь Фурри * Nigel Pigman - Найджел Пигман * Nightmare - Кошмар * Nikolai Kutzov - Николай Кутцов * Nikolaus Geist - Николаус Гайст * Nil - Нил * Nina Pushnikov - Нина Пушникова * Ningal - Нингал * Nino Villanova - Нино Вилланова * Noah Burstein - Ной Бёрштейн * Noel Beckford - Ноэль Бекфорд * Noh-Varr - Но-Варр * Nora Queen - Нора Квин * Norah Winters - Нора Винтерс * Noriko Ashida - Норико Асида * Norman MacArthur - Норман МакАртур * Norman Osborn - Норман Осборн * Norman Webster - Норман Уэбстер * Norrin Radd - Норрин Радд * Norton G. Fester - Нортон Фестер * Norton McCoy - Нортон МакКой * Normie Allan - Норми Аллан * Nul, breaker of worlds - Нул, разбиватель миров * Nyglar - Ниглар * Nyx - Никта O * Obadiah Stane - Обадайя Стейн * Oblivion - Забвение * Odin - Один * Ogur the One-Eyed - Огур Одноглазый * Okiro - Окиро * Olar - Олар * Oleg Michalivich - Олег Михайлович * Olisa Kobaki - Олиса Кобаки * Olivia - Оливия * Olivia Hook - Оливия Хук * Oliver Osnick - Оливер Озник * One-Above-All - Всевышний * Ophelia Sarkissian - Офелия Саркиссян * Origin - Происхождение * Orikal - Орикал * Ororo Munroe/Ororo Iqadi T'Challa - Ороро Монро/Ороро Икади Т'Чалла * Osamu Moroboshi - Осаму Моробоси * Oscar Khronus - Оскар Хронус * Oscar McDonnel - Оскар МакДоннел * Osiris - Осирис * Oswald Silkworth - Освальд Силкворт * Otto Octavius - Отто Октавиус * Oubliette - Ублиет Мидас * Owen Briosky - Оуэн Бриоски * Owen Candler - Оуэн Кэндлер * Owen Pasternak - Оуэн Пастернак * Ozymandias - Озимандиас P * Paibok - Пайбок * Paine - Пэйн * Pagon - Пэйгон * Pamela - Памела * Pamela Quinn - Памела Квинн * Pandara - Пандара * Pandora Destine - Пандора Дестин * Paras Gavaskar - Парас Гаваскар * Parker Robbins - Паркер Роббинс * Parnell Jacobs - Парнелл Джейкобс * Parvez - Парвез * Patricia Robertson - Патрисия Робертсон * Patricia "Patsy" Walker - Патрисия "Пэтси" Уокер * Patrick Mulligan - Патрик Маллиган * Patronus - Патронус * Paul Anselm - Пол Ансельм * Paul Bradshaw - Пол Брэдшоу * Paul Brokeridge - Пол Броукридж * Paul Contoni - Пол Контони * Paul Denning - Пол Деннинг * Paul Duval - Поль Дюваль * Paul Edmonds - Пол Эдмондс * Paul Hall - Пол Холл * Paul Harker - Пол Харкер * Paul Jenkins - Пол Дженкинс * Paul Norbert Ebersol - Пол Норберт Эберсол * Paul Patterson - Пол Паттерсон * Paul Prouste - Пол Пруст * Paul Stacy - Пол Стэйси * Paula Crane - Пола Крейн * Pavel Rasputin - Павел Распутин * Pavitr Prabhakar - Павитр Прабхакар * Pedro Olivers - Педро Оливера * Peggy Carter - Пегги Картер * Peggy Chandler - Пегги Чендлер * Peggy Rae - Пэгги Рэй * Prliali - Пелиали * Peabody - Пибоди * Penny Gold - Пенни Голд * Peotor - Пётр * Percy Grime - Перси Грим * Percy of Scandia - Перси из Скандии * Pernell Solomon - Пернелл Соломон * Perrikus - Перрикус * Perun - Перун * Pete Zamora - Пит Замора * Peter Anokhin - Пётр Анохин * Peter Corbeau - Питер Корбо * Peter Jason Quill - Питер Джейсон Квилл * Peter Martin - Питер Мартин * Peter Parker - Питер Паркер * Peter Porker - Питер Поркер * Peter Petruski - Питер Петруски * Peter Seyfert - Питер Сейферт * Peter "Pete" Wisdom - Питер "Пит" Висдом * Peter van Zante - Питер ван Занте * Petunia Grimm - Петуния Гримм * Phantho - Фанто * Phil Bradshow - Фил Брэдшоу * Phil Carlisle - Фил Карлисл * Phil Rodrigez - Фил Родригез * Phil Urich - Фил Урих * Phillip Barnett - Филипп Барнет * Phillip Bazin - Филипп Бейзин * Phillip Chang - Филипп Чанг * Phillip Chambers - Филипп Чемберс * Phillip "Phil" Coulson - Филипп "Фил" Колсон * Phillip DeWolff - Филипп ДеВолфф * Philipp Javert - Филипп Джаверт * Phillip Masters - Филипп Мастерс * Phillip Prometheus - Филипп Прометеус * Phillip Watson - Филипп Уотсон * Phineas Mason - Финеас Мэйсон * Phobius - Фобий * Phoebe Cuckoo - Фиби Куку * Phoebe Marrs - Фиби Маррс * Phyla-Vell - Фила-Велл * Phyty - Фити * Pierce McPherson - Пирс МакФерсон * Piet Voorhees - Пит Вурхиз * Pietro Maximoff - Пьетро Максимов * Pike - Пайк * Pilli Natu - Пилли Нату * Pip the Troll - Пип-Тролль * Pitt'o Nili - Питт'о Нили * Plemina - Племина * Pluto - Плутон * Politus - Политус * Polly McKenna - Полли МакКенна * Porter - Портер * Poseidon - Посейдон * Powell McTeague - Пауэлл МакТиг * Powerhouse - Пауэрхаус * Prester John - Престер Джон * Preston Case - Престон Кейс * Price - Прайс * Primo - Примо * Primus Vand - Примус Ванд * Priscilla "Cissy" Ironwood - Присцилла Айронвуд * Proja - Проджа * Prometheus - Прометей * Pruett - Пруетт * Pryor Cashman - Прайор Кэшман * Psyche - Психея * Psyklop - Псайклоп * Pyron - Пирон * Pythagoras Dupree - Пифагор Дюпрэ Q * Quaid - Квейд * Quint - Квинт * Quentin Beck - Квентин Бек * Quentin Palone - Квентин Палоун * Quentin Quire - Квентин Квайр * Quetzaloatl - Кетцалькоатль R * R'Klll - Р'Кллл * Ra - Ра * Ra'ktar - Ра'ктар * Raa - Раа * Rachel Carpenter - Рейчел Карпентер * Rachel Cole-Alves - Рейчел Коул-Альвс * Rachel Leighton - Рейчел Лейтон * Rachel Summers - Рейчел Саммерс * Rafael Sabitini - Рафаэль Сабитини * Rafiq - Рафик * Rahne Sinclair - Рэне Сиклер * Raizo Kodo - Райцо Кодо * Rakesh Vanamala - Ракеш Ванамала * Raksasa - Раксаса * Ralph Rider - Ральф Райдер * Ralph Roberts - Ральф Робертс * Ralsby - Ралсби * Ramon - Рамон * Ramona - Рамона * Ramona Napier - Рамона Напье * Rance Preston - Рэнс Престон * Randall - Рэндалл * Randall Crowne - Рэндэлл Кроун * Randall Pierce - Рэндалл Пирс * Randolph Simpson - Рэндоль Симпсон * Randy Robertson - Рэнди Робертсон * Ranee Majcomb - Рэни Мэджкомб * Ransak - Рансак * Raoul Bushman - Рауль Бушман * Raptra - Раптра * Raul Quentino - Рауль Квентино * Raven Darkholm - Рейвен Даркхольм * Ravonna Renslayer - Равонна Ренслейер * Ray Nester - Рэй Нестер * Rayburn - Рэйбёрн * Raymond Bloch - Рэймонд Блох * Raymond Royton - Рэймонд Ройтон * Raymond Sikorsky - Рэймонд Сикорски * Raymond Trask - Рэймонд Траск * Raymond Warren - Рэймонд Уоррен * Raynard Slinker - Рейнард Слинкер * Raynee - Рэйни * Raza Longknife - Раза Длинный Нож * Reandaue - Рэндо * Rebecca "Ricky" Barnes/Ricky Baines - Ребекка "Рикки" Барнс/Рикки Бэйнс * Rebecca Houston - Ребекка Хьюстон * Rebecca Kaplan - Ребекка Каплан * Rebecca Ryan - Ребекка Райан * Rebecca "Becca" Ryker - Ребекка "Бекка" Райкер * Reed Braxton - Рид Бракстон * Reed Richards - Рид Ричардс * Reina Alvarez - Рейна Альварез * Regan Wyngarde - Реган Вингард * Reggie - Реджи * Regina Venderkamp - Регина Вендеркамп * Reginald Fisher - Реджинальд Фишер * Reginald Fortean - Реджинальд Фортин * Reginald Mantz - Реджинальд Манц * Relur - Релур * Remlik - Ремлик * Remy LeBeau - Реми ЛеБо * Reno Jones - Рино Джонс * Reptyl - Рептайл * Revelation - Откровение * Rex Randolph - Рекс Рэндольф * Rey - Рей * Reynaldo Cortigar - Рейнальдо Кортигар * Rhodey Stark - Роуди Старк * Ricardo Jones - Рикардо Джонс * Richard "Rick" Deacon - Ричард "Рик "Дикон * Richard Fenster - Ричард Фенстер * Richard Fisk - Ричард Фиск * Richard Gilmore - Ричард Гилмор * Richard Parker - Ричард Паркер * Richard Rider - Ричард Райдер * Richard Schlickeisen - Ричард Шликайсен * Richie Parker - Ричи Паркер * Rick Lawson - Рик Лоусон * Rick Jones - Рик Джонс * Rick Mason - Рик Мэйсон * Rick Sheridan - Рик Шеридан * Rick Turk - Рик Тёрк * Ridell - Райделл * Rikky Keegan - Рикки Киган * Rita - Рита * Rita DeMara - Рита ДеМара * Rita Wayword - Рита Вэйворд * River Verys - Ривер Верис * Rl'nnd - Рл'ннд *Rob Washington - Роб Вашингтон * Robert Baldwin - Роберт Болдуин * Robert "Buzz" Baxter - Роберт "Базз" Бакстер * Robert Chalmers - Роберт Чалмерс * Robert Christansen - Роберт Кристиансен * Robert Delint - Роберт Делинт * Robert Devon - Роберт Девон * Robert Farrell - Роберт Фаррелл * Robert Frank - Роберт Фрэнк * Robert Gregson - Роберт Грегсон * Robert "Bob" Greyson - Роберт "Боб" Грейсон * Robert Herman - Роберт Герман * Robert Hunter - Роберт Хантер * Robert Jema - Роберт Джема * Robert O'Bryan - Роберт О'Брайан * Robert Muchaud - Роберт Михо * Robert Ralston - Роберт Ралстон * Robert Sanchez Sr. - Роберт Санчез Старший * Robert Starr - Роберт Старр * Robert Takaguchi - Роберт Такагучи * Robert Templeton - Роберт Темплтон * Roberta Rhodes - Роберта Роудс * Roberto Casada - Роберто Касада * Roberto DaCosta - Роберто ДаКоста * Robin Chapel - Робин Чейпель * Robin Vega - Робин Вега * Rocco Venturi - Рокко Вентури * Rodchenko - Родченко * Roderick Kingsley - Родерик Кингсли * Roderick Krupp - Родерик Крапп * Roger Bochs Jr. - Роджер Бохс младший * Roger Brokeridge - Роджер Броукридж * Roger Gocking - Роджер Гокинг * Roger Harrington - Роджер Харрингтон * Roger Hochberg - Роджер Хохберг * Roger Norvell - Роджер Норвелл * Roger Willis - Роджер Виллис * Rom - Ром * Ron Morgan - Рон Морган * Ronald Pershing - Рональд Першинг * Ronan Kaifi - Ронан Каифи * Ronan the Accuser - Ронан-Обвинитель * Rom - Ром * Romulus - Ромул * Rory Destine - Рори Дестин * Rosalind Sharpe - Розалинд Шарп * Rose Chambers - Роуз Чемберс * Rose Palermo - Роуз Палермо * Rose Patilio - Роуз Патилио * Rose Rucklova - Роза Раклова * Rosenblatt - Розенблатт * Rosetta Stone - Розетта Стоун * Rosie Thompson - Роузи Томпсон * Rothstein - Ротштейн * Roy Reyna - Рой Рейна * Roxanne Simpson - Роксанна Симпсон * Roxanne "Roxy" Washington - Роксанна "Рокси" Вашингтон * Rozalyn Backus - Розалин Бэкус * Rumiko Fujikawa - Румико Фудзикава * Runyon Castle - Раньон Кастл * Rupert Dockery - Руперт Докери * Russell Daboia - Рассел Дабойа * Ruth Aldine - Руфь Алдин * Ruth Goldman - Руфь Голдман * Ryland - Райланд S * Sadie Frickett - Сэди Фрикетт * Sajani Jaffrey - Саджани Джеффри * Sal Kennedy - Сэл Кеннеди * Sally Avril - Салли Аврил * Sally Floyd - Салли Флойд * Salome Abdol - Салом Абдул * Salvatore - Сальваторе * Sandor - Сандор * Sangiuno - Сангвино * Sano Orii - Сано Ории * Santo Vaccarro - Санто Ваккарро * Sam Alexander - Сэм Александр * Sam Bullit - Сэм Буллит * Sam Guthrie - Сэм Гатри * Sam Whitehall - Сэм Уайтхолл * Sam Wilson - Сэм Уилсон * Samantha Destine - Саманта Дестин * Samantha McGee - Саманта МакГи * Samantha Parrington - Саманта Паррингтон * Samhain - Самайн * Samson "Sam" Buchanan - Самсон "Сэм" Бьюконен * Samuel Griggs - Самуэль Григгс * Samuel "Starr" Saxon - Самуэль "Старр" Саксон * Samuel Sterns - Самуэль Стернс * Sanford Chasney - Сэнфорд Чесни * Santo Vacarro - Санто Вакарро * Sarah Day - Сара Дэй * Sarah Ehret - Сара Эрет * Sarah Gail Bradley - Сара Гейл Брэдли * Sarah Garza - Сара Гарза * Sarah Klein - Сара Клейн * Sarah Robbins - Сара Роббинс * Sarah Rogers - Сара Роджерс * Sarah Stacy - Сара Стэйси * Sarah Topps - Сара Топпс * Sasha Kravinoff - Саша Кравинова * Satana Hellstrom - Сатана Хеллстром * Satannish - Сатанниш * Sateesh Vanamala * Scott Adsit - Скотт Адсит * Scott Lang - Скотт Лэнг * Scott Rosenberg - Скотт Розенберг * Scott Summers - Скотт Саммерс * Scott Washington - Скотт Вашингтон * Scotty McDowell - Скотти МакДауэлл * Scrudder - Скруддер * Sean Dolan - Шон Долан * Sean Rockwell - Шон Роквелл * Sebastian Druid - Себастьян Друид * Sebastian Shaw - Себастьян Шоу * Secco - Секко * Selene Gallio - Селена Галлио * Sequia - Секвойа * Serestus - Серестус * Sergei Kravinov - Сергей Кравинов * Sergei Krylov - Сергей Крылов * Sergei Sorokin - Сергей Сорокин * Sersi/Sylvia Sersi - Серси/Сильвия Серси * Seth Hanks - Сэт Хэнкс * Seth Waters - Сет Уотерс * Seward Trainer - Сьюард Трейнер * Sha Shan - Ша Шан * Shaddock - Шэддок * Shahrzad Rafiee - Шахрзад Рафи * Shakti - Шакти * Shakti Haddad - Шакти Хаддад * Shalla Bal - Шалла Бал * Shamaz - Шамаз * Shamrock - Трилистник * Shang-Chi - Шан-Чи * Shanna the She-Devil - Чертовка Шанна * Shannon Kane - Шэннон Кейн * Shantal Wilsk - Шанталь Вилск * Sharon Banks - Шэрон Бэнкс * Sharon Dempsy - Шэрон Демпси * Sharon Keller - Шэрон Келлер * Sharon Carter - Шэрон Картер * Sharon Ventura - Шэрон Вентура * Sharra Neramani - Шарра Нерамани * Shawna Tyron - Шона Тайрон * Shea Tinker - Шэа Тинкер * Sheila Danning - Шэйла Дэннинг * Sheila Fiori - Шейла Фиори * Shelly Conklin - Шелли Конклинъ * Shen Quinghao * Sheoke Sanada - Сеоке Санада * Shep Gunderson - Шеп Гундерсон * Sheryl Howards - Шэрил Говардс * Shevaun Haldane - Шевон Халдейн * Shikaru - Сикару * Shingen "Shin" Harada II - Синген "Син" Харада II * Shinobi Shaw - Синоби Шоу * Shiro Yoshida - Сиро Ёсида * Shiva - Шива * Shou-Lao - Шу-Лао * Shu Han - Шу Хан * Shuma-Gorath - Шума-Горат * Shuri - Шури * Shyam Holkar - Шиям Холкар * Sidney Lanning - Сидни Лэннинг * Sidney Levine - Сидни Левайн * Sif - Сиф * Sigmund - Сигмунд * Sigurd Jarlson - Сигурд Ярлсон * Sigurd the Everglorious - Сигурд Прославленный * Sigyn - Сигюн * Silhouette Chord - Силуэт Чорд * Sikorski - Сикорски * Silk - Шёлк * Silas Burr - Силас Бёрр * Silvio Manfredi - Сильвио Манфреди * Simon Garth - Саймон Гарт * Simon GIlbert - Саймон Гилберт * Simon Marshall - Саймон Маршалл * Simon Steele - Саймон Стил * Simon Stroud - Саймон Строд * Simon Utrecht - Саймон Утрехт * Simon Walterson - Саймон Уолтерсон * Simon Williams - Саймон Уильямс * Singer - Сингер * Sintariis - Синтариис * Sintia Schmidt - Синтия Шмидт * Siri - Сири * Skaar - Скаар * Skadi - Скади * Skip Banner - Скип Бэннер * Skirn, breaker of men - Скирн, разбивательница людей * Skrak - Скрак * Skreet - Скрит * Skunge - Скундж * Skurge the Executioner - Палач Скёрдж * Smedley Kornfeld - Смедли Корнфелд * Sn'Tlo - Сн'Тло * Snarrrdax - Снарррдакс * Snider - Снайдер * Sofia Alvarez - София Альварез * Sofia Mantega - София Мантега * Solus - Солус * Somnus - Сомнус * Sondra Muffoletto - Сондра Маффолетто * Sonny Burch - Санни Бёрч * Sooraya Qadir - Сурая Кадир * Sophia McDougall - София МакДугалл * Sophie Lund - Софи Лунд * Spencer Smythe - Спенсер Смайт * Splitlip - Рваная Губа * Sprite - Спрайт * Stacy Kramer - Стэйси Крамер * Stan Carter - Стэн Картер * Stanley Osborn - Стэнли Осборн * Steele - Стил * Stefan of Symkaria - Стефан Симкарийский * Stella Houston - Стелла Хьюстон * Stella Pavlov - Стелла Павлова * Stephanie Morell - Стефани Морелл * Stephen Strange - Стефан Стрейндж * Stephen Tuval - Стефан Тувал * Stephenson - Стефенсон * Steve Grant - Стив Грант * Steve Hardesty - Стив Хардсти * Steve Harmon - Стив Хармон * Steve Hoffman - Стив Хоффман * Steve Hopkins - Стив Хопкинс * Steve Rogers - Стив Роджерс * Steven Estevez - Стивен Естевез * Steven Holder - Стивен Холдер * Steven Lang - Стивен Лэнг * Steven Levins - Стивен Левинс * Steven Petty - Стивен Петти * Steward Ward - Стюард Вард * Stewart Cadwall - Стюарт Кэдуолл * Storaan - Стораан * Stoykovicz - Стойкович * Strange - Стрейндж * Strega - Штрега * Strokov - Строков * Stuart Cavenger - Стюарт Кейвенджер * Stuart Clarke - Стюарт Кларк * Stuart Conrad - Стюарт Конрад * Styge - Стиг * Stygyro - Стигиро * Su - Сю * Sun - Сан * Sun Wukong - Сунь Укун * Sunset Bain - Сансет Бейн * Superego - Суперэго * Surtur - Суртур * Susan Bishop - Сьюзан Бишоп * Susan "Sue" Storm/Susan Richards - Сьюзан "Сью" Шторм/Сьюзан Ричардс Ричардс * Susanna Sherman - Сюзанна Шерман * Suzan Aystin - Сьюзан Остин * Suzi Endo - Сюзи Эндо * Sven - Свен * Swinson - Свинсон * Swofford - Своффорд * Sybil/Lady Sybil - Леди Сибил * Sybil Dvorak - Сибил Дворак * Sybil Shane - Сибил Шейн * Sybil Watson - Сибил Уотсон * Sybyl Dorn - Сибил Дорн * Sydren - Сидрен * Sylvester Mann - Сильвестр Манн * Sylvia Prell - Сильвия Прелл * Sylvie Lushton - Сильви Лаштон * Syrro - Сирро T * T'Chaka - Т'Чака * T'Challa - Т'Чалла * T'Dori - Т'Дори * T'kill Alabar - Т'килл Алабар * T'Konda - Т'Конда * T'Opali - Т'Опали * Tabitha Smith - Табита Смит * Tabriaz Chaliz - Табриаз Шализ * Tabur - Табур * Tagahashi - Тагахаси * Tako Shamara - Тако Самара * Takeshi Kishimoto - Такеси Кисимото * Takeshi Matsuya - Такеси Мацуя * Takuya Yamashiro - Такуя Ямасиро * Talia - Талия * Tandy Bowen - Тэнди Боуэн * Taneleer Tivan - Танелир Тиван * Tania Belinskaya - Таня Белинская * Tanis Nieves - Танис Нивс * Tanya Anderssen - Таня Андерссен * Tanya Patterson - Таня Паттерсон * Tanya Sealy - Таня Сили * Tamara Devoux - Тамара Дэву * Tamara Rahn - Тамара Ран * Tara - Тара * Tara Curson - Тара Кёрсон * Tara Olson - Тара Олсон * Tara Tam - Тара Тэм * Taran - Таран * Tarene - Тарина * Tartaro - Тартаро * Taylor - Тэйлор * Taylor Madison - Тэйлор Мэдисон * Teddy Rangel - Тедди Рангл * Telleckson - Теллексон * Tempest Munroe - Темпест Монро * Tempus - Темпус * Temugin - Темучин * Tenebrous - Тенебрус * Teon Macik - Теон Мачик * Teresa Durand - Тереза Дюран * Teresa Payton - Тереза Пэйтон * Teri Hillman - Тери Хиллман * Terrance Hillman - Терренс Хиллман * Terrance Martin - Терренс Мартин * Terrance Sorenson - Терренс Соренсон * Terrance Ward - Терранс Уорд * Terraxia - Терраксия * Terry Burns - Терри Бёрнс * Terri Kidder - Терри Киддер * Terri Kwan - Терри Кван * Tess Black - Тесс Блэк * Thaddeus Ross - Таддеус Росс * Thanatos - Танат * Thane Ector - Тейн Эктор * Thela - Тела * Thelius - Телиус * Thena - Фина * Theodore "Teddy" Altman - Теодор "Тедди "Альтман * Theodore Roberts - Теодор Робертс * Theodore Twaki - Теодор Тваки * Theresa Cassidy - Тереза Кэссиди * Theron Atlanta - Терон Атланта * Thialfi - Тьяльфи * Thomas Fogg - Томас Фогг * Thomas Hepburn - Томас Хепберн * Thomas Fireheart - Томас Огненное Сердце * Thomas Haney - Томас Хейни * Thomas Marles - Томас Марлс * Thomas Raymond - Томас Рэймонд * Thomas Sorenson - Томас Соренсон * Thor Odinson - Тор Одинсон * Thoth - Тот * Throg - Трог * Thundra - Тандра * Tiamut - Тиамут * Tiberius Stone - Тиберий Стоун * Tiger God - Бог-Тигр * Tike Alicar - Тайк Аликар * Tim Turpin - Тим Турпин * Timberius - Тимберий * Timby - Тимби * Timmy Byrnes - Тимми Байрнс * Timothy Anders - Тимоти Андерс * Timothy "Tim" Bashir - Тимоти "Тим" Башир * Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dougan - Тимоти "Дум-Дум" Дуган * Timothy Harrison - Тимоти Харрисон * Timothy Miner - Тимоти Майнер * Tippy Toe - Типпи Той * Titus - Титус * Tobias - Тобиас * Todd Arliss - Тодд Арлисс * Todd Fields - Тодд Филдс * Todd Hamilton - Тодд Гамильтон * Todd Keller - Тодд Келлер * Todd Martin - Тодд Мартин * Tokkots - Токкотс * Toler Weil - Толер Вейл * Tolor - Толор * Tom Fagan - Том Фаган * Tom Stoneham - Том Стоунхэм * Tomas Delgado - Томас Дельгадо * Tomi Shishido - Томи Сисидо * Tommi Li - Томми Ли * Tommy Shepherd - Томми Шепард * Tommy Vermillion - Томми Вермиллион * Tong - Тонг * Tony Masters - Тони Мастерс * Tony Nester - Тони Нестер * Tony Stark - Тони Старк * Tony Trainer - Тони Трейнер * Torbert Octavius - Торберт Октавиус * Torunn - Торунн * Torg - Торг * Touth - Зуб * Tracey Cushing - Трейси Кушинг * Tracy Burke - Трейси Бёрк * Tran Coy Manh - Тран Кой Ман * Tremaine - Тремейн * Tremens - Тременс * Trevis Nevins - Тревис Невинс * Trevor Hawkins - Тревор Хокинс * Trey Rollins - Трей Роллинс * Triax - Триакс * Tricia Lane - Триша Лейн * Trish Kowalski - Триш Ковальски * Trish Starr - Триш Старр * Trish Tilby - Триш Тилби * Troy Fichburne - Трой Фишберн * Trude Lohn - Труде Лён * Trudy Shiffman - Труди Шиффман * Tryco Slatterus - Трайко Слаттерус * Tsar Sultan - Царь Султан * Tso Ren Wu - Цо Рен Ву * Tsu-Zana - Цу-Зана * Tuc - Так * Tulem - Тулем * Tupac Amaru - Тупак Амару * Turalla the Mad - Безумный Туралла * Turg - Тург * Turk Barrett - Тёрк Барретт * Turner Cantury - Тёрнер Сенчури * Tuvia - Тувия * Tyfon - Тайфон * Tyler Paxton - Тайлер Пакстон * Tyler Smithson - Тайлер Смитсон * Tyler Stone - Тайлер Стоун * Typhon - Тифон * Tyr Odinson - Тюр Одинсон * Tyrak the Treacherous - Тирак Вероломный * Tyrone Johnson - Тайрон Джонсон * Tzabaoth - Цабаоф U * Uatu - Уату * Uatu Jackson - Уату Джексон * Udaku - Удаку * Ul-Uhar - Уль-Ухар * Ulik - Улик * Ultrana - Ультрана * Ulysses Archer - Улисс Арчер * Ulysses Bloodstone - Улисс Бладстон * Ulysses Klaw - Улисс Кло * Ulysses R. Chapman - Улисс Чапман * Ulyssus Lugman - Улисс Лагман * Umar - Умар * Umbala - Умбала * Uriel Worthington - Уриэль Уортингтон * Ute - Уте * Uthana Thoth - Утана Тот * Utnapishtim - Утнапиштим V * Val Ventura - Вэл Вентура * Valentina Aleggra de la Fontaine - Валентина Аллегра де ля Фонтейн * Valeria Richards - Валерия Ричардс * Valerie Cooper - Валери Купер * Valerie Martin - Валери Мартин * Vali Halfling - Вали Полурослик * Vance Astro - Вэнс Астро * Vance Astrovik - Вэнс Астровик * Vanessa Fisk - Ванесса Фиск * Vashti - Вашти * Vasily Karpov - Василий Карпов * Vasili Sidorov - Василий Сидоров * Vasily Khandruvitch - Василий Хандрувич * Vasquez - Васкез * Venus - Венера * Vera - Вера * Vera Cantor - Вера Кантор * Veranke - Веранке * Verity Willis - Верити Виллис * Verna - Верна * Veronica Robbins - Вероника Роббинс * Vickie Danner - Викки Дэннер * Victor Alvarez - Виктор Альварез * Victoe Borkowski - Виктор Борковски * Victor Cassidy - Виктор Кэссиди * Victor Hudson - Виктор Хадсон * Victor Mancha - Виктор Манча * Victor Palermo - Виктор Палермо * Victor Shade - Виктор Шейд * Victor Stain - Виктор Стейн * Victor Slaughter - Виктор Слотер * Victor Timely - Виктор Таймли * Victor Uvarov - Виктор Уваров * Victor von Doom - Виктор фон Дум * Victoria Anderson - Виктория Андерсон * Victoria Bentley - Виктория Бентли * Victoria Frankenstein - Виктория Франкенштейн * Victoria Hand - Виктория Хэнд * Victoria Montesi - Виктория Монтези * Victoria Snow - Виктория Сноу * Victoria Star - Виктория Стар * Videmus - Видемус * Vil - Вил * Vin Corsico - Вин Корсико * Vin Gonzales - Вин Гонзалес * Vince Difeo - Винс Дифео * Vince Granetti - Винс Гранетти * Vince Paretta - Винс Паретта * Vincent Degliato - Винсент Деглиато * Vincent Patilio - Винсент Патилио * Vincent Stegron - Винсент Стегрон * Vincente Fortunado - Винченте Фортунадо * Violet Lightner - Виолетта Лайтнер * Virgil Starkwell - Вирджилл Старквелл * Virgil Zimmerman - Вирджилл Циммерман * Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Вирджиния "Пеппер" Поттс * Virginia Hunter - Вирджиния Хантер * Vishnu - Вишну * Vivian - Вивиан * Vlad Dracula - Влад Дракула * Vladimir Kravinoff - Владимир Кравинов * Vladimir Orekhov - Владимир Орехов * Voidian - Воидиан * Volstagg - Вольштагг * Voorr - Вурр * Vril-rokk - Врил-Рокк * Vuk - Вук W * W'Kabi - В'Каби * Wade Wilson - Уэйд Уилсон * Wallace Jackson - Уоллес Джексон * Walt Weston - Уолт Вестон * Walter Cornwall - Уолтер Корнуолл * Walter Newell - Уолтер Ньюэлл * Walther Theodoric - Вальтер Теодорик * Watkins - Уоткинс * Walter Bolt - Уолтер Болт * Walter Declun - Уолтер Деклан * Walter Hardy - Уолтер Харди * Walter Michaels - Уолтер Майклс * Wanda Maxomoff - Ванда Максимова * Wang - Ванг * Wasserschmidt - Вассершмидт * Wayne Markley - Уэйн Маркли * Wazir - Вазир * Werner Schmidt - Вернер Шмидт * Wernher von Blitzschlag - Вернер фон Блитцшлаг * Wendell Vaughn - Венделл Вонн * Wendy Thorton - Венди Тортон * Wes Nelson - Уэс Нельсон * Weston Minkovitch - Уэстон Минкович * Whedon - Уидон * Whitmor - Уитмор * Wilbur Garvin - Уилбур Гарвин * Wilhelm Lohmer - Вильгельм Лёмер * Will Stern - Уилл Стерн * William Allen - Уильям Аллен * William Baker - Уильям Бейкер * William Bridges - Уильям Бриджес * William Burnside - Уильям Бёрнсайд * William Fitzpatrick - Уильям Фитцпатрик * William "Bill" Cobb III - Уильям "Билл" Кобб III * William Cross - Уильям Кросс * William Gant - Уильям Гант * William "Billy" Caplan - Уильям "Билли" Каплан * William Grant Nelson - Уильям Грант Нельсон * Willian Krugauer - Уильям Кругауэр * William Lamont - Уильям Ламонт * William Liu - Уильям Лю * William Lorber - Уильям Лорбер * William "Bill" Morrison - Уильям "Билл" Моррисон * William Nelson - Уильям Нельсон * William Stryker - Уильям Страйкер * William Talltrees - Уильям Высокие Деревья * William Wagner - Уильям Вагнер * William Warring - Уильям Уоринг * Willie Lumpkin - Вилли Лампкин * Willis Stryker - Уиллис Страйкер * Wilson Fisk - Уилсон Фиск * Wilson Lambert - Уилсон Ламберт * Wilton - Уилтон * Winkler - Винклер * Winston J. Kranpuff - Уинстон Крэнпафф * Winston Walker - Уинстон Уокер * Wolfgang von Lundt - Вольфганг фон Люндт * Wolfgang von Strucker - Вольфганг фон Штрукер * Wong - Вонг * Woodrow Cather - Вудро Кэйтер * Woz - Воз * Wu - Ву * Wyatt Wingfoot - Вайатт Ветроног X * X'iv - Кс'ив * Xa - Кса * Xandu - Занду * Xavin - Ксавин * Xemnu - Земну * Xi'an Coy Manh - Ши'ан Кой Ман * Xian Zheng - Сянь Жен * Xirdal - Ксирдаль * Xo Yinsen - Хо Инсен Y * Y-Gaaar - И-Гааар * Yabbat Ummon Tarru - Иаббат Уммон Тарру * Yaborough - Яборо * Yagzan -Ягзан * Yalda - Ялда * Yana Li - Яна Ли * Yao Wu - Яо Ву * Yandroth - Йандроф * Yano - Яно * Yelena Belova - Елена Белова * Yen - Ень * Yith - Ийфь * Ymir - Имир * Yolanda - Иоланда * Yo-Yo Rodrigez - Йо-Йо Родригез * Yon-Rogg - Йон-Рогг * Yorgon Tykkio - Йоргон Тайккио * Yu-Huang - Юй-Хуан * Yun Guang Han - Юн Ган Хан * Yuri Brushov - Юрий Брюшов * Yuri Watanabe - Юри Ватанабе * Yvette - Иветта Z * Z-Cann - З'Канн * Za'Ken - За'Кен * Zabyk - Забик * Zachary - Захари * Zachary "Zach" Moonhunter - Захари "Зак" Лунный Охотник * Zachary Pratchett - Захари Пратчетт * Zakim Karzai - Заким Карзай * Zamsed - Замсед * Zanda - Занда * Zarathos - Заратос * Zarda Shelton - Зарда Шелтон * Zebediah Killgrave - Зебедайя Киллгрейв * Zedrao - Зедрао * Zelda DuBois - Зельда ДюБуа * Zelda Kurtzberg - Зельда Куртцберг * Zeus - Зевс * Zhang Lee - Жан Ли * Zheng Zu - Жен Цу * Zhou Chao - Жу Чао * Ziro - Зиро * Zofjor - Зофьёр * Zom - Зом * Zsaji - Зсаджи * Zuras - Зурас * Z'Reg - З'Рег Команды и организации Marvel * A.E.S.O.P. - Э.З.О.П. * Abundant Warriors - Воины Изобилия * Accuser Corps - Корпус Обвинителей * Acolytes - Аколиты * Action Pack - Боевая Стая * Adametco - без перевода * Advanced Idea Mechanics/AIM - Центр Интересных Идей/ЦИИ * Advanced Idea of Destruction/Radical Advanced Idea of Destruction/A.I.D./R.A.I.D. - без перевода * Agence Byzantine - Византийское Агентство * Agents of Anarchy - Агенты Анархии * Agents of Atlas - Агенты Атласа * Alchemax - без перевода * All-Mother - Все-Мать * Alliance - Альянс * Alpha Flight - Отряд Альфа * Anachronauts - Анахронавтов * Annihilators - Аннигиляторы * Anti-Spider Patrol - Анти-Паучий Патруль * Anti-Spider Squad - Анти-Паучий Отряд * Antitheses - Антитезис * Ape-Vengers - Обезъяны-Мстители * Arbiters - Арбитры * Arcane Order of Night - Тайный Орден Ночи * Archstone - без перевода * Armed Response - Вооружённый Отпор * Ascendants - Предки * Asguards - Асгвардейцы * Askani - Аскани * Assembly of Evil - Собрание Зла * Astonishing Avengers - Поразительные Мстители * Astrodyne Systems ''- без перевода'' * Atlas Foundation - Фонд Атлас * Astonishing Avengers - Поразительные Мстители * Avengers - Мстители * Avengers A.I. - МстИИтели * Avengers Academy - Академия Мстителей * Avengers Empire - Империя Мстителей * Avengers of the Undead - Неживые Мстители * Avengers Resistance - Сопротивление Мстителей * Avengers Support Crew - Служба поддержки Мстителей * Avengers Unity Division/Uncanny Avengers - Отряд единства Мстителей/Необыкновенные Мстители * Axis - Оси * Axis Mundi - без перевода * Axis of Evil - Оси Зла * Baintronics Inc. - без перевода * BAD Girls, Inc - без перевода * Bainesville Ten - Бэйсинвилльская Десятка * Banshee Sqadron - Эскадрон Банши * Bastards of Evil - Злые Ублюдки * Batroc Brigade - Бригада Батрока * Beasts of Berlin - Берлинские Звери * Beetles - Жуки * Beta Flight - Отряд Бета * Beyond Corporation ''- без перевода'' * Big Hero 6 - Большая Геройская Шестёрка * Black Choppers - Чёрные Чопперы * Black Fleet - Чёрный Флот * Black Hand - Чёрная Рука * Black Mast - Чёрная Мачта * Black Novas - Чёрные Нова * Black Order - Чёрный Орден * Black Priests - Чёрные Жрецы * Black Spectre - Чёрный Призрак * Black Swans - Чёрные Лебеди * Blood Legion - Кровавый Легион * Blue Boys - Парни в синем * Bogatyri - Богатыри * Braddock Academy - Академия Брэддока * Brand Corporation - без перевода * Brides of Set - Невесты Сета * Brotherhood of Hala - Братство Халы * Brotherhood of Mutants/Brotherhood of Evil Mutants - Братство Мутантов/Братство Злых Мутантов * Brotherhood of the Shield - Братство Щита * Brothers Grimm - Братья Гримм * Cabal - Заговорщики * Cabal of Scriers - Синод Гадателей * Cadre K - Отряд К * Called - Призванные * Captain Britain Corps - Корпус Капитанов Британия * Cat's Eye - Кошачий Глаз * Cavalry - Кавалерия * Celestial Order of Hai-Dai - Небесный Орден Хай-Дай * Cell-12 - Ячейка-12 * ChampionAir - без перевода * Champions of Los-Angeles - Чемпионы Лос-Анджелеса * Chess Set - Шахматы * Chessmen - Шахматисты * Chimera - Химера * Church of Maked Truth - Церковь Голой Истины * Chronos Corps - Хронокорпус * Circuits Maximus - без перевода * Circus of Crime - Преступный Цирк * Claws - Когти * Cobalt Men - Кобальтовые Люди * Code: Blue - Код: Синий * Commission on Superhuman Activities - Комиссия по делам сверхлюдей * Conclave - Конклав * Consortium - Консорциум * Consortium of Nationa - Консорциум Наций * Cortex Incorporated - без перевода * Coterie - Комитет * Counsil of Antiquaries - Совет Антикваров * Counsil of Doom - Совет Дума * Council of Godheads/Council Elite - Совет Глав Богов * Counsil of Reeds - Совет Ридов * Counter Force - Контр-Отряд * Cowley Fabrications - без перевода * Crazy 8 - Чокнутая Восьмёрка * Cross Technological Enterprises - без перевода * Cult of Entropy - Культ Энтропии * Cult of the Negative Zone - Культ Негативной Зоны * Cyber-hunters - Кибер-охотники * Cyber Ninjas - Киберниндзя * Daily Bugle - без перевода * Daily Globe - без перевода * Daily Grind - без перевода * Daily Inquisitor - без перевода * Damage Control - без перевода * Dard'van - Дард'ван * Dark Avengers - Тёмные Мстители * Dark X-Men -Тёмные Люди-Икс * Darkhold Redeemers - Искупители Даркхолда * Daughters of the Dragon - Дочери Дракона * Death Commandos - Смертельные Коммандос * Deathwalkers - Смертеходы * Deathweb - Паутина Смерти * Death-Throws - Смертельные Броски * Deep Six - Глубинная Шестёрка * Defenders - Защитники * Delphan Brothers - Дельфанские Братья * Delta Force - Отряд Дельта * Department H - Департамент Эйч * Department K - Департамент К * Department X - Отдел Икс * Department of Occult Armaments/D.O.A. - Департамент Оккультных Вооружений/Д.О.В. * Descendants - Потомки * Discordians - Дискордиане * Dora Milaje - Дора Милаже * DP7 - без перевода * Dragon's Breadth - Драконий Взмах * Eackos - Икос * Eaglestar International - без перевода * Earth Force - Отряд Земли * Earth-Lords - Лорды Земли * Easy Eatz - без перевода * Eat-More - без перевода * Echelon - Эшелон * Elementrons - Элементроны * Elements of Doom - Элементы Злого Рока * Eliminators - Устранители * Elysians- Элизианцы * Empire Unlimited - без перевода * Enclave - Анклав * Enforcers - Громилы * Espionage Elite - Элита Шпионажа * EuroForce - ЕврОтряд * Ex-Men - Люди-Экс * Excalibur - Экскалибур * Excello - без перевода * Exchange - Обмен * Exemplars - Экземплары * Exiles - Изгнанники * Exterminators - Экстерминаторы * Extinction Team - Команда Вымирания * Facility - Учреждение * Fact Channel - без перевода * Factor Three - Фактор Три * Fantastic Force - Фантастический Отряд * Fantastic Four - Фантастическая Четвёрка * Fatal Sisters - Фатальные Сёстры * Fearsome Foursome - Ужасная Четвёрка * Federal Advisory Committee to Thunderbolts/F.A.C.T. - Федеральный Совещательный Комитет по Громовержцам * Femizons - Фемизонки * Femme Fatales - Роковые Женщины * Fenris Twins - Близнецы Фенрис * Fist - Кулак * Flaming Sword - Пламенный Меч * Flashmob - Флэшмоб * Flyboys - Летуны * Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter, Training/F.E.A.S.T. - без перевода * Force of Nature - Сила Природы * Force Works - Силовики * Freedom Force - Отряд Свободы * Friends of Humanity - Друзья Человечества * Frightful Four - Устрашающая Четвёрка * Front Line - без перевода * Future Foundation - Фонд Будущего * FuturePharm - без перевода * Gatherers - Собиратели * Generation X - Поколение Икс * Genetic Counsil - Генетический Совет * Global Reaction Agency for Mysterious Paranormal Activity/G.R.A.M.P.A. - Глобальное Агентство Реагирования на Паранормальные Явления * Goblin Nation - Нация Гоблинов * God Squad - Отряд богов * Goldman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway/GLK&H - без перевода * Grapplers - Борчихи * Great Game - Большая Игра * Great Society - Великое Общество * Guardians of the Galaxy - Стражи Галактики * Hand - Рука * Hatut Zeraze - Хатут Зеразе * Headmen - Главари * Heavy Hitters - Тяжеловесы * Heavy Mettle - Хэви-Меттл * Hellfire Club - Клуб Адского Пламени * Hellion - Задиры * HemoGlobal - без перевода * Heroes for Hire - Герои-по-Найму * Heroes of Valhalla - Герои Валгаллы * Hostiles - Недруги * Horizon Labs - без перевода * Hospital for Emergency Aid and Recuperative Therapy/H.E.A.R.T.'' - без перевода'' * Howling Commandos - Воющие Коммандос * Hulkbusters - Халкбастеры * Human Council - Совет Людей * Humanity NOW! - Человечество сейчас! * Hunters - Охотники * HYDRA - ГИДРА * Hydra Four - Четвёрка Гидры * H.A.M.M.E.R. - Молот * ICON - ИДОЛ * Illuminati - Иллюминаты * Immortal Weapons - Бессмертные Оружия * Inheritors - Наследники * Inner Demons - Внутренние Демоны * Innocents of God - Невинные Божьи * Inquisition - Инквизиция * Insect Army - Армия Насекомых * Invaders - Захватчики * Intelligentia - Интеллигенция * Iron Force - Железный Отряд * Jury - Присяжные * Junior Guardsmen - Младшие Стражники * Kinder - Киндер * Knights of the Atomic Round Table - Рыцари Атомного Круглого Стола * Knights of Pendragon - Рыцари Пендрагона * Knights of Wundagore - Рыцари Вундагора * Kronas - без перевода * Kubekult - Кубкульт * Last Defenders - Последние Защитники * League of Three Threes - Лига Трёх Троек * Legion of Light - Легион Света * Legion of Living Lightning - Легион Живой Молнии * Legion of Losers - Легион Неудачников * Legion of Unliving - Легион Неживых * Lethal Legion - Летальный Легион * Leviathan - Левиафан * Liberators - Освободительницы * Liberty Legion - Легион Свободы * Life Foundation - Фонд Жизни * Life Science Institute - Институт Науки Жизни * Light Brigade - Бригада Света * Lightning Rods - Громоотводы * Lights - Огоньки * Loners - Одиночки * Lords of Light and Darkness - Властелины Света и Тьмы * Lost Gods - Потерянные Боги * Lovelace Army - Армия Лавлейс * Lunatic Legion - Легион Лунатиков * Machine Imperium - Империя Машин * Machine Resistance - Сопротивление Машин * Mad Celestials - Безумные Целестиалы * Maggia - Маггия * Magistrate Elite - Элитные Магистраты * Magnum Force - Отряд Магнум * Mahko - Мэко * Mapmakers - Картографы * Marauders - Мародёры * Masters of Evil - Повелители Зла * Mavericks - Скитальцы * Menagerie - Зверинец * Mercury Team - Команда Ртуть * Metahumies - Металюди * MI13 - без перевода * Micronauts - Микронавты * Midas Investments - без перевода * Midnight Sons - Сыновья Полуночи * The Mighty - Могучие * Mighty Avengers - Могучие Мстители * Militiamen - Ополченцы * Mode Blanks - "Моуд Бланкс" * Monsters of Evil - Чудовища Зла * Moroboshi International - без перевода * MultiVEX - без перевода * Mys-Tech - без перевода * New Avengers - Новые Мстители * New Defenders - Новые Защитники * New Enforcers - Новые Громилы * New HYDRA - Новая ГИДРА * New Fantastic Four - Новая Фантастическая Четвёрка * New Invaders - Новые Захватчики * New Mutants - Новые Мутанты * New Thunderbolts - Новые Громовержцы * New Warriors - Новые Воины * New World Order - Новый Мировой Порядок * New X-Men - Новые Люди-Икс * Next Avengers - Следующие Мстители * Nextin Pharma - без перевода * Nextwave - Новая Волна * Ngare - Нгаре * Night Shift - Ночная Смена * Nightstalkers - Ночные Охотники * Nova Corps - Корпус Нова * Office of National Emergency/O*N*E - Национальное Управление по Чрезвычайным Ситуациям/''без перевода'' * Omega Flight - Отряд Омега * Operation Lightning Storm - Операция "Грозовая Буря" * The Order - Орден * The Org - Орг * Outcasts - Отверженные * Outlaws - Изгои * Pacific Overlords - Тихоокеанские Владыки * Pantheon - Пантеон * Park Avenue Players - Парк-Авеню-Плэйерс * Parker Industries - без перевода * Peace Corpse - Корпус Мира * Peace Through Superior Firepower/PTSF - Мир через огневую мощь/МЧОМ * People's Defence Force - Народный Отряд Обороны * People's Protectorate - Народный Протекторат * Pet Avengers - Животные Мстители * Phoenix Five - Пятёрка Феникса * Point Men - Постовые * PolyDyne Indestries - без перевода * Power Pack - Семья Пауэр * Power Platoon - Энерговзвод * Praxis - без перевода * Pretorian Guard - Преторианцы * Pride - Гордыня * Priests of Pama - Жрецы Памы * Prime Eight - Первоклассная Восьмёрка * Project Nimrod - Проект Нимрод * Progect Pegasus - Проект Пегас * Project Rebirth - Проект Возрождение * Project Tomorrow - Проект Завтра * Project Vigilance - Проект Бдительность * Project Wideawake - Проект Пробуждение * Protectorate - Протекторат * Psionex - Псионекс * Public Eye - Большой Брат * Purifiers - Очистители * Queen's Vengeance - Возмездие Королевы * Raiders - Налётчики * Rand Corporation - без перевода * Rat Pack - Крысиная Стая * Reavers - Разбойники * Red Guard - Красная Гвардия * Renegades - Отступники * Revengers - Отмщенцы * Rivals - Райвалс * Rocketeers - Ракетчики * Rolling Sevens - Роллин-Севенс * Roxxon - без перевода * Runaways - Беглецы * S-Men - Люди-Ш * S.H.I.E.L.D. - Щ.И.Т. * S.P.E.A.R. - К.О.П.Ь.Ё. * S.W.O.R.D. - М.Е.Ч. * Saints - Святые * Salem's Seven - Салемская Семёрка * Savage Six - Свирепая Шестёрка * Secret Avengers - Тайные Мстители * Secret Empire - Тайная Империя * Seekers - Искатели * Serpent Society - Змеиное Общество * Serpent Squad - Змеиный Отряд * Serpant's Teeth - Зубы Змея * Shadow Council - Теневой Совет * Shadow Initiative - Теневая Инициатива * Shi'Ar Imperial Gyard - Имперская гвардия Ши'Ар * Siberforce - Сибирский Отряд * Silencers - Глушители * Silverclaw - Серебряный Коготь * Sinister Six - Зловещая Шестёрка * Sinister's Six - Шестёрка Зловещего * Sinister Seven - Зловещая Семёрка * Sinister Syndicate - Зловещий Синдикат * Sinister Twelve - Зловещая Дюжина * Sisterhood of the Wasp - Сестринство Осы * Sisters of Sin - Сёстры Греха * Skeleton Crew - Костяк * Skrull Kill Krew - Бригада Скруллоборцев * Slingers - Пращники * Sons of Satannish - Сыны Сатанниша * Sons of the Serpent - Сыновья Змея * Sons of Tiger - Сыновья Тигра * Soviet Super-Soldiers - Советские Супер-Солдаты * Spider-Girls - Пауко-Девочки * Spider-Patrol - Паучий Патруль * Spider Society - Общество Паука * Spider-Wolves - Волки-Пауки * Squad of Shades - Отряд Теней * Squadron Sinister - Зловещий Эскадрон * Squadron Supreme - Верховный Эксадрон * S.T.A.R.S. - Отряд Тактического Реагирования на Активность Сверхлюдей, без перевода * Stepford Cuckoos - Стэпфордские Кукушки * Starforce - Звёздный Отряд * Stark-Fujikawa - без перевода * Stark Industries - без перевода * Stark International - без перевода * Starjammers - Старджаммеры * Starstelth - Старстелс * Steelskulls - Стальные Черепа * Stone-Perfs - Стоун-Перфс * S.T.R.I.K.E. - У.Д.А.Р. * Starkguard - Старкгвардия * Students of Love - Ученики Любви * Superheroes of Europe/S.H.E. - Супергерои Европы * Superhuman Restrain Unit - Подразделение Усмирения Сверхлюдей * Superior Six - Превосходная Шестёрка * Teen-Brigade - Молодёжная Бригада * Terrible Two - Ужасный Дуэт * Terror Unlimited - Террор без Границ * Tetrarchs of Entropy - Тетрархи Энтропии * Thieves Guild - Гильдия Воров * Think Tank - Мозговой Центр * Thors - Торы/Корпус Торов * Thunderbolts - Громовержцы * Time Variance Authority - Бюро Временных Вариаций * Titanic Three - Титаническая Тройка * Trenchcoat Mafia - Плащовая Мафия * Triad Brothers - Братья Триады * Tricorp - без перевода * Triumvirat of Terror - Триумвират Ужаса * Triune Understanding - Осознание Триединения * True Believers - Правоверные * Ubermadchen - Юбермэдхен * UFOes - без перевода * Ultimates - Алтимейтс * ULTIMATUM - УЛЬТИМАТУМ * Ultraforce - Ультраотряд * Uncle Ben Foundation - Фонд дяди Бена * Underground Militia - Подпольное ополчение * United Sisterhood Republic - Соединённая Республика Сестринства * Universal Church of Truth - Вселенская Церковь Истины * Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation - Федерация Борьбы Неограниченного Класса * US Mutual Bank - без перевода * Vulterions - Вулчерионы * W.E.S.P.E. - без перевода * Wakanda Design Group - без перевода * War Goblins - Гоблины-Воины * Warbound - Боевое Братство * Warhawks - Ястребы Войны * Warheads - Боеголовки * Warriors Three - Три Воина * Warzone - Зона Войны * Weapon Plus - Оружие Плюс * Weapon X - Оружие Икс * Weird Sisters - Странные Сёстры * West Coast Avengers - Мстители Западного Побережья * Wheathermen - Метеорологи * Wicked Brigade - Злобная Бригада * Wild Pack - Дикая Стая * Williams Innovations - без перевода * The Worthy - Достойные * Whackos - Вакос * Winter Guard - Зимняя Гвардия * Women Warriors - Воительницы * World Conterterrorist Agency/W.C.A. - Мировое Контртеррористическое Агентство * Wrecking Crew - Бригада Крушителей * X-Babies - Дети-Икс * X-Club - Клуб-Икс * X-Council - Совет-Икс * X-Factor - Фактор-Икс * X-Force - Отряд-Икс * X-Men - Люди-Икс * X-Statix - Икс-Статикс * Yancy Street Gang - Банда Янси-стрит * Young Allies - Юные Союзники * Young Avengers - Юные Мстители * Young Gods - Юные Боги * Young X-Men - Юные Люди-Икс * Zodiac - Зодиак Расы Marvel * Acanti - Аканти * Acute Reflection - Острое Отражение * Alpha-Primitives - Альфа-Дикари * Ani-Men - Зверо-Люди * Ani-Mutants - Зверо-Мутанты * Badoon - Бадуны * Bamfs - Бамфы * Beyonders - Потусторонние * Bird-People - Птицелюди * Black Sea People - Народ Чёрного Моря * Braak'nhud - Браак'нхуд * Brethren - Собратья * Brood - Бруды * Builders - Строители * Caretaker - Смотритель * Cat People - Кошачий Народ * Celestials - Целестиалы * Centaurians - Центаврийцы * Children of the Sun - Дети Солнца * Chitauri - Хитаурцы * Chordai - Чордаи * Cotati - Котати * Cotraxians - Котраксиане * Cosmic Order - Вселенский Орден * Dakkamites - Даккамиты * Dark Gods - Тёмные Боги * Deathspawn - Порождения Смерти * Deviants - Девианты * Devil Corker - Дьявольский Коркер * Dire Wraiths - Ужасные Духи * Disir - Дизир * Dre'lnn - Дре'лнн * Dregan - Дреганы * Druffs - Драффы * Elders of the Universe - Старейшины Вселенной * Electric Legion - Электрический Легион * Eternals - Вечные * Fomores - Фоморы * Froma - Фрома * Frost Giants - Морозные Великаны * Gibberim - Гибберим * Giganto - Гиганто * Glartrox - Глартрокс * Halar - Халар * Hel Wolf - Хелхеймский волк * Hivelings - Хайвлинги * Hollow Ones - Пустые * Icefolk - Ледяные Тролли * The Infinites - Бесконечные * Inhumans - Нелюди * Ivory Kings - Белые Короли * Jutefiosk - Ютефиоск * Kakarantharians - Какарантарцы * Kamekeri - Камекери * Klyntar - Клинтар * Korts - Корты * Korbinites - Корбиниты * Krakoa - Кракоа * Kree - Крии * Kronans - Кронцы * Kymellians - Кимелцы * Lava Men - Лавовые люди * Lava Mosters - Лавовые Чудовища * Limbic Infundibula - без перевода * Makluans - Маклунцы * Mala - Мала * Mani-Souled Ones - Многодушные * Manifesters - Манифестеры * Many-Angled Ones - Многоугольные * Mapmakers - Картографы * Megatu - Мегату * Mephistoids - Мефистоиды * Metroliths - Метролиты * Mindless Ones - Неразумные * Mindspawn - Порождения Разума * Molans - Моланы * Moloids - Молоиды * Morlocks - Морлоки * Mud Sprite - Грязевой Дух * Mutants - Мутанты * Mutates - Мутированные * New Men - Новые Люди * Nightwalkers - Ходящие-в-ночи * Norns - Норны * Outriders - Предвестники * Phrox - Фрокс * Plasmogenians - Плазмогенцы * Plodex - Плодекс * Psycho-Warriors - Психо-Воины * Ruul - Руул * Quists - Квисты * Quo Modari - Кво Модари * Sakaaran Imperials - Имперцы Сакаара * Sakaaran Natives - Аборигены Сакаара * Sapiens - Сапиены * Scaldings - Скалдинги * Scatter - Сор * Sculora - Скулора * Serpent-Men - Змеелюди * Shadow People - Теневой Народ * Shi'Ar - Ши'Ар * Sidera Maris - Сидера Марис * Skifflefluffs - Скиффлфлаффы * Skorpsmen - Скорпсмены * Skrulls - Скруллы * Slaggah - Слаггах * Small-Folk - Маленький Народ * Smoke Elves - Туманные Эльфы * Spikes - Шипы * Strontians - Стронциане * Super Apes - Суперобезьяны * Technarchs - Технархи * That Which Endures - То, Что Выдерживает * Those Who Sit Above in Shadow - Восседающие-в-Тени * Time-Keepers - Хранители Времени * Toad Men - Люди-Жабы * Trellions - Треллионы * Tricephalous - Трикефал * Uhari - Ухари * Vanir - Ваны * Vril - Врил * Watchers - Наблюдатели * Whirldemons - Вихредемоны * Whisperer - Шептуны * White Kings - Белые Короли * World Eaters - Пожиратели Миров * Z'Nox - З'Ноксы * Zelegasj - Зелегасж Устройства, артефакты и другие предметы Marvel * Abudant Gem - Камень Изобилия * Ada the Cat - Кошка Ада * Adamantium - Адамантий * Adhesive X - Клей-Икс * Aero-Sub - Аэро-Подлодка * Al-Mazzan - Аль-Маззан * Aleph - Алеф * Allgod - Всебог * Alpha-Stone - Альфа-Камень * Amoeboid - Амёбоид * Amulet of Amuk - Амулет Амука * Amulet of Azmodeus - Амулет Азмодея * Amulet of Damballah - Амулет Дамбаллы * Amulet of Power - Амулет Силы * Amulet of Right - Амулет Правды * Anti-Sinister Six Suit - Костюм для борьбы со Зловещей Шестёркой * Antimatter Injection System - Система Введения Антиматерии * Apogee 1 - Апогей 1 * Arachnaught - Арахноут * Arch-E-5912 - Арч-И-5912 * Archon - Архонт * Ark - Ковчег * Arsenal - Арсенал * Ascension - Возвышение * Ascension Engine - Двигатель Возвышения * Atmospheric Condenser - Атмосферный Конденсатор * Atomic Gyroscope - Атомный Гироскоп * Atomic Resequencer - Атомный преобразователь * Attackoid - Атакоид * Auger - Бурав * Autonomously Deсisive Automated Mechanism - Автономно Думающий Автоматический Механизм * Awesome Android - Ужасный Андроид * Barometric Oscillator - Барометрический осциллятор * Bastion - Бастион * Bat-Projectile - Бэт-снаряды * Behemoth - Бегемот * Belief Font - Купель Веры * Benedict - Бенедикт * Big Casino - Большое Казино * Big Pig - Большой Свин * Blackbird - Чёрный Дрозд * Bloodgem/Bloodstone - Кровавый Алмаз/Кровавый Камень * Blu'Dakorr - Блу'Дакорр * Book of Morphesti - Книга Морфести * Book of Vishanti - Книга Вишанти * Boudicca - Боудикка * Brain Mines - Мозго-Мины * Brazier of Balthakk - Жаровня Балтаккаъ * Bridge - Мост * CamoTech - без перевода * Carbonadium - Карбонадий * Carbonadium sintesizer - Синтезатор карбонадия * Casket of Ancient Winters - Шкатулка Древних Зим * Casmium - Касмий * Cathexis Ray - Луч Катексиса * Celestial Siphon - Небесный Выкачиватель * Cellular Disriptor - Клеточный дисраптор * Cerebra - Церебра * Cerebral Scanner - Церебральный сканер * Cerebro - Церебро * Chai - Кхаи * Charm of Liquid Solids - Талисман твёрдых жидкостей * Chronokey - Хроноключ * Circle - Круг * Circuits Breaker - Нарушитель Цепей * Clean Slate - Чистый Лист * Cloak of Levitation - Плащ левитации * CLOC- КЛОК * Coat of Tiboro - Пальто Тиборо * Communication Station - Коммуникационная Станция * Continuum Cortex - Континуум Кортекс * Cosmic Containment Unit - Космическое Хранилище * Cosmic Control Rod - Космический Жезл * Cosmis Cube - Космический Куб * Cosmic Egg - Космическое Яйцо * Cosmis Hulk - Космический Халк * Cosmisizer - Космисайзер * Crimson Gem of Cyttorak - Багровый Рубин Ситторака * Crown of Thorns - Корона Шипов * Crown of Wolves - Волчья Корона *Crystal of Bas-Lyoness - Кристалл Бас-Лионесса * Crystal of Cadavus - Кристалл Кадавуса * Crystal of Conquest - Кристалл Покорения * Damocles Base - База Дамокл * Danger Room - Комната Опасностей * Darkhold - Даркхолд * Death Arrow - Стрела Смерти * Death's Head - Мёртвая Голова * Destroyer - Разрушитель * Devil's Breath - Дыхание Дьявола * Dominex - Доминекс * Doombot - Думбот * Dragon of Heaven - Небесный Дракон * Dragonfang - Драконий Клык * Dreadnaught - Дредноут * Dreadnaught-666 - Дредноут-666 * Drydock - Сухой Док * Dust of Death - Пыль Смерти * Dyna-Disc - Дина-Диск * Ebony Dagger - Чёрный Кинжал * Ebony Sword - Чёрный Меч * Eggbreaker - Яйцедавитель * Eidolon Warwear - Эйдолонский боевой костюм * Elsa - Эльза * Emotion Machine - Эмоционная Машина * Emperor Doombot - Император Думбот * Empire's Glory - Слава Империи * Escape Hatch - Аварийный люк * Evil Eye - Око Зла * Exospex - Экзоочки * Extremis - Экстремис * Eye of Agamotto - Око Агамотто * Eye of Rajpur - Глаз Райпура * Eyes of the Dragon - Глаза Дракона * Falchion One - Фальшион Один * Fantasticar - ФантастиКар * Fearsome Fist of Farallah - Ужасный Кулак Фараллы * Fistigons - Фистигоны * Flame of Truth - Пламя Правды * Fozziled Amulet - Окаменелый Амулет * Friday - Пятница * G'Yranthic Gemstone - Г'Урантский Алмаз * Galactus Engine - Галактусный Двигатель * Glalactus Seed - Семя Галактуса * Gamma-changer - Гамма-трансформатор * Gammatron bombarder - Гамматрон/Гамматронный излучатель * Gauntlet of Shuma-Gorath - Перчатка Шума-Гората * Genome Isotope Accelerator - Геномный ускоритель изотопов * Gjallarhorn - Гьяллархорн * Glider - Глайдер * Globe of Ultimate Knowledge - Шар Абсолютного Знания * Glove of Asteria - Перчатка Астерии * God-machine - Богомашина * Godseye - Глаз Бога * Golden Globe of Life - Золотая Сфера Жизни * Golden Octobot - Золотой Осьмибот * Gram - Грам * Grasscutter/Kusanagi - Кусанаги * Gravity Localizer - Локализатор гравитации * Ground Hawk - Подземный Ястреб * Gugnir - Гугнир * H.E.R.B.I.E. - Г.Е.Р.Б.И. * Hand of Vishanti - Рука Вишанти * Hands of Dead - Руки Мёртвых * Heart of forever/Forever Crystal - Сердце вечности/Кристалл вечности * Heart of infinite/Heart of the Universe - Сердце бесконечности/Сердце Вселенной * Heat - Жар * Helicarrier - Вертолётоносец ** Hellcarrier - Адский Вертолётоносец ** Iliad - Илиада * Helmet of Hades - Шлем Аида * Hercollider - Герколлайдер * Herodotron - Геродотрон * Hex-Ship - Гекс-Корабль * Hildskjalf - Хильдскъяльф * Horn of Proteus - Горн Протея * Horrorscope - Ужаскоп * Hover-Copter - Ховер-коптер * Hoverbike - Ховербайк * Hulkbot - Халкбот * Hulkbuster - Халкбастер * Hydro-Spider - Гидро-Паук * Idol of Zor - Идол Зора * iHeaven - без перевода * Infiltrator - Инфильтратор * Infinity Gauntlet - Перчатка Бесконечности * Infinity Gems - Камни Бесконечности * Infinity Union - Союз Бесконечности * Infinity Well - Источник Вечности * Ionic Lock - Ионный Замок * ISAAC - ИСААК * Isotope E - Изотоп Э * Ivory Idol of Ikonn - Идол из слоновой кости Айконна * J.A.R.V.I.S./Just A Really Very Intelligent System - Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. * Jarnbjorn - Ярнбъёрн * John Hancock - Джон Хэнкок * JRXL-1000 ''- без перевода'' * Juvenator - Омолодитель * Karkuthi - Каркути * Kestrel - Пустельга * Kick - Пинок * Kill-Droid - Килл-Дроид * Kimoyo - Кимойо * Kree Mandroid - Мэндроид Крии * Kree Sentry - Часовой Крии * Leavateinn - Лаеватейнн * Lantarr - Лантарр * Leapfrog - Лягушка * Liberator - Освободитель * Life-Bomb - Жизне-бомба * Life Model Decoy (LMD) - Робот-двойник * Life Seed - Семя Жизни * Living Brain - Живой Мозг * Living Rock/Living Stone - Живой Камень * Leopardon - Леопардон * LYLA - Лайла * The Nonesuch - Неттакого * Nu World - Новый Мир * M'Kraan Crystar - М'Краанский Кристалл * M'Ndavian Gems - М'Ндавианские Алмазы * M.O.D.O.C. - М.О.Д.О.К.и * Macro Octobots - Макро Осьмиботы * Macrobots - Макроботы * Macbomb - Безумная Бомба * Magnetic Invertor - Магнитный инвентор * Mandroid - Мандроид * Mechanisaurus - Механизавр * Microtron - Микротрон * Mindbender - Ментальный принудитель * Mindrake - Мыслеграбли * Mini Octobots - Мини осьмиботы * Minicarrier - Мини-носец * Mirror of Mysolljh - Зеркало Миссолха * Mjolnir - Мъёлнир * Mnemonic Scrambler - Мнемонический скремблер * Mole-Portal - Портальный крот * Molecular Rearranger - Молекулярный рекомбинатор * Monotrace Core - Монофоническое Ядро * Monstroid - Монстроид * Mooncopter - Лунный Вертолёт * Multi-Gun - Мульти-Винтовка * Muramasa Blade - Меч Мурамасы * Mutant Growth Gormone - Мутантские гормоны роста * Mysticator - Мистикатор * Naglfar - Нагльфар * Narod-1 - Народ-1 * Nega-Bands - Нега-Наручи * Nega-Bomb - Нега-Бомба * Negator - Негатор * Neo-Neutralizer - Нео-нейтрализатор * Neutrino Decalcifier - Нейтринный раствердеватель * Nightsword - Ночной Меч * Nimrod - Нимрод * Nivashi Stone - Камень Ниваши * Norn Stones - Камни Норн * Nth Projector - Н-ный проектор * Nullifier - Нуллификатор * Octavian Lens - Октавианская Линза * Octavian Shield - Октавианский Щит * Octo-Mek - Окто-Меха * Odinsword - Одинсорд * Omega Fertilizer - Удобрение Омега * Omegadisk - Диск Омега * Omega-Stone - Омега-Камень * Omni-Wave Projector - Всеволновой проектор * Omnicaster - Всетранслятор * Omnijet - Омниджет * Omnivac - Омнивак * Ooktron - Ухтрон * Orb of Agamotto - Шар Агамотто * Orb of Eternity - Шар Вечности * Orb of Necromancy - Шар Некромантии * Origin Bomb - Бомба Зарождения * Oscillotron - Осциллотрон * Oul-Cee - Оул-Си * Pan-Dimensional Translocator - Пан-пространственный транслокатор * Pentagram of Farallah - Пентаграмма Фараллы * Persephone-1 - Персефона-1 * Phoenix Cage - Клетка Феникса * Planetkiller - Планетоубийца * Plastiod - Пластоид * Plato - Платон * Pogo-Plane - Пого-самолёт * Power Prism - Призма Силы * Promethium - Прометий * Psyche-Magnitron - Психо-Магнитрон * Psychotron - Психотрон * Psymitar - Псимитар * Pumpkin Bomb - Бомба-тыква * Purification Gun - Оружие Очищения * Quantum Bands - Квантовые наручи * Raft - Плот * Raven's Eye - Око Ворона * Redeemer - Искупитель * Replicoid - Репликоид * Resolute Duty - Непоколебимый Долг * Resurrection Lily - Воскрешающая Лилия * Roberta - Робертв * Robo - Робо * Robo-Tick - Робо-Клещ * Rock of Life - Камень Жизни * Rover - Ровер * Rovering HQ - Передвижной штаб * Quasimodo - Квазимодо * Quinbird - Квиндрозд * Quinjet - Квинджет * Quin-carrier - Квин-носец * Quincruiser - Квинкрейсер * RE-404 - без перевода * Recorder - Рекордер * Red Ronin - Красный Ронин * Resurrection Stone - Камень Воскрешения * Retaliator - Воздаятель * Retcon-bombs - Реткон-бомбы * Reverbium - Ревербий * Rinlojm - Ринлёъм * Rocket-Sled - Ракетные сани * Rose of Purity - Роза Чистоты * S.P.I.N. - без перевода * Salvation-1/Salvation-2 - Спасение-1/Спасение-2 * Sanctuary-II, Sanctuary-III - Святилище-II, Святилище-III * Satan Claw - Коготь Сатаны * Savage Sword of She-Hulk/Big-Ass Sword - Дикий Меч Женщины-Халка/Здоровенный Меч * Scavengers - Мусорщики * Screaming Idol - Кричащий Идол * Secullar Regenerator - Клеточный Регенератор * Sentinel - Страж * Serpent Crown - Змеиная Корона * Servo-Guards - Серво-Стражники * Seven-League Boots - Семимильные Сапоги * Shadow-Cloak - Плащ Тени * Shield of Night - Щит Ночи * Shield of Perseus - Щит Персея * Shiva - Шива * Siege Courageous - Доблестное Сиденье * Siege Perilous - Гибельное Сиденье * Sigkill - Сигкилл * Simuloid - Симулоид * Sky-Cycle - Небесный мотоцикл * Slave Engine - Рабский двигатель * Sleeper - Спящий * Snakeroot - Подорожник * Sol's Anvil - Солнечная Наковальня * Sol's Hammer - Солнечный Молот * Sorrowsword/Sverosorg - Меч Печалей/Сверосорг * Soulsword - Меч Душ * Spell of Tartashi - Заклинание Тарташи - Заклинание Тарташи * Spellbreaker - Нарушитель Заклинаний * Spider-Bot - Пауко-бот * Spider Glider - Паучий Глайдер * Spider-Mobile - Паукомобиль * Spider-Sense Jammer - Глушитель паучьего чутья * Spider-Signal - Паучий сигнал * Spider-Slayer - Истребитель Пауков * Spider-Tracer - Паучий радиомаячок * Spider-Van - Пауко-Фургон * Spirit of Vengeance - Дух Возмездия * Spirit Trap - Ловушка Духа * Staff of One - Посох Одного * Star-Blazer - Старблейзер * Star Brand - Звёздная Метка * Star Sceptre - Звёздный Жезл * Starktech 9 ''- без перевода'' * Stiletto Zero - Стилет Ноль * Stimuloid - Стимулоид * Stone Starship - Каменный Звездолёт * Stormbreaker - Буреломатель * Super-Adaptoid - Супер-Адаптоид * Super-Soldier Serum - Сыворотка Суперсолдата * Supreme Cycle - Высшецикл * Supremor Seed - Семя Супремора * Swan - Лебедь * Sword of Light - Меч Света * Sword of Might - Меч Мощи * Sword of Peleus - Меч Пелея * Synchro-staff - Синхро-жезл * T.E.S.S.-1 ''- без перевода'' * Tablet of Death and Enthropy - Табличка Смерти и Энтропии * Tablet of Life and Time - Табличка Жизни и Времени * Tablet of T'hely'eh - Табличка Т'хели'е * Tactigon - Тактигон * Talisman of Kamar-Taj - Талисман Камар-Тажа * Talisman of Vaal - Талисман Ваала * Targoth - Таргот * Technocracy - Технократия * Technodroid - Технодроид * Technofoil - Технофольга * Templeship - Храмовый корабль * Temporal Transposer - Темпоральный перемещатель * Termini - Терминусы * Terranometer - Терранометр * Terrigen - Терриген * Terrigen Codex - Терригеновый кодекс * Terror-Carrier - "Разносчик Ужаса" * Teshtari Damnation Crucible - Тештарианский Горн Проклятья * Thalamizer - Таламайзер * Thunderjet - Громоджет * Tidal-Expander - Усилитель приливов * Time Engine - Двигатель Времени * Time Platform - Платформа Времени * Time-Sled - Сани времени * Titanomech - Титаномех * Toolbot - Инструмебот * Tremblor - Сотрясатель * Tri-Man - Три-Мэн * Tri-Sentinel - Три-Страж * Trident - Трезубец * Twilight Shadow - Сумеречная Тень * Twilight Sword - Сумеречный Меч * Tyrannoids - Тиранноиды * Ultimate Annihilator - Абсолютный Аннигилятор * Ultimate Nullifier - Абсолютный Нуллификатор * Ultimate Persuader - Абсолютный Убедитель * Ultimo - Ультимо * Ultroid - Ультроид * Unit - Юнит * Universal Language Equalizer - Универсальный языковой уравнитель * Universal Weapon - Универсальное оружие * Uru - Уру * Vibra-Gun - вибра-орудие * Vibranium - Вибраний * Walker - Шагатель * War-Mind - Военные Разумы * Warbringer - Разжигатель Войны * Ward of Watoomb - Жезл Ватумба * Waterwind - Уотервинд * Web Fluid - Паутинная жидкость * Web-Jet - Веб-джет * Web-Shooters - Паутиномёты * WebWare - без перевода * Wildebots - Дикоботы * Widow's Bite - Укус вдовы * Wonder Gloves - Чудо-Перчатки * X-Shuttle - Челнок-Икс * Xandarian Worldmind - Ксандарский Мировой Разум * Xerogen - Зероген * Zenith - Зенит * Zero Compound - Смесь Ноль * Zero Fluid - Ноль-Жидкость * Zodiac Key - Ключ Зодиака Локации Marvel * A.I.M. Island - Остров ЦИИ * A.R.M.O.R. - Б.Р.О.Н.Я. * Aesheim - Эсхейм * Ailsa - Айлса * Akhetaten - Эхтатен * Akkaba - Аккаба * Aleister Building - Алистер-билдинг * Alfheim - Альфхейм * Alkalai Flats - Алкалай Флэтс * An-Charr - Ан-Чарр * An-Sara - Ан-Сара * Andromeda Galaxy - Галактика Андромеда * Aniana - Аниана * Aquiria - Аквирия * Aryan Wall - Арийская Стена * Asgard - Асгард * Asgardia - Асгардия * Asteroid M - Астероид М * Attilan/Great Refuge - Аттилан/Великое Прибежище * Avengers Mansion - Особняк Мстителей * Avengers Tower - Башня Мстителей * Azania - Азания * Ba-Bani - Ба-Бани * Bagalia - Багалия * Baluuur - Балууур * Bar with no Name - Бар Без Названия * Barbuda - Барбуда * Basinville/Bainesville - Бэйсинвилль * Battleworld - Мир Битв * Baxter Building - Здание Бакстера * Bedford Towers - Бэдфорд-тауэрс * Behemoth - Бегемот * Belatraan - Белатраан * Belgruin - Белгрюн * Birj - Бирдж * Black Galaxy - Чёрная Галактика * Black Pyramid - Чёрная Пирамида * Blaircrest - Блэркрест * Blind Spot - Слепое Пятно * Blue Area - Синяя Зона * Boca Caliente - Бока Калиенте * Bone - Боун * Boneyard - Могильник * Bostogardd Harbor - Бостогарддская Бухта * Braddock Lighthouse - Маяк Брэддока * Breakworld - Брэкворлд * Brig-X - Карцер-Икс * Budiansky Point - Точка Будянского * Burton - Бартон * Burton Canyon - Бёртон Кэньён * Cage - Клетка * Cancerverse - Раковая Вселенная * Capitol City - Столица * Carefree - Кэрфри * Cat's Jazz Club - Джаз-Клуб "У Кота" * Cedarville - Седарвилль * Cellar - Подвал * Centerville - Центервилль * Century - без перевода * Chandilar - Чандилар * Chaparanga - Чапаранга * Charles Xavier's School for gifted yongsters - Школа для одарённых подростков Чарльза Ксавье * Chatwin Falls - Чатвин-Фоллс * Cherron - Черрон * Chize - Чизе * Chronopolis - Хронополис * Citadel of Silence - Цитадель Тишины * Citadel of Thousand Lamps - Цитадель Тысячи Ламп * Citrusville - Цитрусвилль * Cloudsea - Облачное Море * Club with no Name - Клуб Без Названия * Coffee A-Go-Go - без перевода * Coffee Bean - без перевода * Conway Petentiary - Тюрьма Конуэй\ * Corridor - Коридор * Cosmopolis - Космополис * Costa Verde - Коста Верде * Cottonwood - Коттонвуд * Counter-Earth - Контр-Земля * Cresskill - Кресскилл * Crofton University - Университет Крофтона * Crown City - Коронный Город * The Cube - Куб * Dahran - Дахран * Danvers City - Дэнверс Сити * Dark Asgard - Тёмный Асгард * Dark Dimension - Тёмное Измерение * Dark Realm -Тёмная Сфера * Darque Hold - Тёмная Берлога * Death Dimension - Измерение Смерти * Deluvia - Делувия * Delvadia - Дельвадия * Demonica - Демоника * Diamond - Алмаз * Dimension of Manifestations - Измерение Олицетворений * Dimension Z - Измерение Z * Dockrum VII - Докрам VII * Doombase - Думбаза * Doomstaft - Думштадт * Doverton - Довертон * Drache Castle - Драконий Замок * Dream Realm - Царство Мечты * Drenx - Дренкс * Duat - Дуат * Edgar Building - Здание Эдгара * Embassy Crown - Эмбасси Кроун * Empire State University (ESU) - Университет Empire State * Eternal Chasm - Вечная Пропасть * Eternus - Этернус * Faulkner - Фолкнер * Fault - Разлом * Flock - Флок * Forbidden Forest - Запретный Лес * Forbidden Land - Запретная Страна * Forever City - Вечный Город * Formuhaut - Формугавт * Fort Dawson - Форт Доусон * Fort Lehigh - Форт Лехай * Fort Tryon - Форт Трайон * Fort Tyson - Форт Тайсон * Fortress Null - Крепость Нулл * Four Freedoms Plaza - Фо-Фридомс Плаза * Fullerton - Фуллертон * Funtime, Inc - без перевода * Galador - Галадор * Gate - Врата * Gamma Base - База Гамма * Genosha - Геноша * Gem Theater - Театр "Самоцвет" * Georgeville - Джорджвилль * Goblin Workshop - Мастерская Гоблина * Golden Knot - Золотой Узел * Great Falls - Грейт-Фоллс * Great Portal - Великий Портал * Greymalkin Industries - без перевода * Guernica - Герника * Haasenstadt - Хаасенштадт * Hades - Аид * Hala - Хала * Halwan - Халван * Hammer Bay - Хаммер-Бэй * Hartford - Хартфорд * Helheim - Хелхейм * Hermetica - Герметика * Heven - Небеса * Hidden Temple - Тайный Храм * Hightown - Хайтаун * The Hole - Дыра * The Hostel - Хостел * The Hub - Концентратор * Hydrobase - Гидробаза * Hydropolis - Гидрополис * Imperion City - Империон-Сити * Infinite Mansion - Бесконечный Особняк * Ingram Street - Инграм Стрит * Interdimensional Crossroads of Time - Межпространственный перекрёстки времени * Invisible Mansion - Невидимый Особняк * Ipswich - Ипсвич * Isle of Silence - Остров Тишины * Jean Grey School for Higher Learning - Школа высшего образования Джины Грей * Jericho - Джерико * Jotunheim - Йотунхейм * K'un Lun - К'ун Лун * Kalhimithia - Калхимития * Kand of Shades - Земля Теней * Karnelia - Карнелия * Khystym - Кистим * Knowhere - Забвение * Korm Prime - Корм Прайм * Korman Quarry - Карьер Кормана * Kral - Крал * Krauncha - Краунча * Kree-Lar - Крии-Лар * Krylor - Крилор * Kymellia - Кимеллия * Lai Chi - Лай Чи * Land Within - Земля Внутри * Lark Building - Здание Ларка * Last Astrinaut - Последний Астронавт * Latveria - Латверия * Latverian School of Science - Латверийская школа науки * Leaderville - Лидервилль * Leonia - Леония * Lemuria - Лемурия * Library of Worlds - Библиотека Миров * Light Dimension - Светлое Измерение * Lighthouse - Маяк * Limbo - Лимбо * Loomworld - Разрастающийся мир * Lordsburg - Лордсбург * Mackelroy Army Base - Военная База Макелрой * Macroverse - Макровселенная * Madripoor - Мадрипур * Magic Mansion - Волшебный Особняк * Majesdan - Маджесдан * Makazan - Маказан * Mandarin City - Мандарин-Сити * Meria Stark Academy - Академия Марии Старк * Maw - Пасть * Mazikhandar - Мазихандар * Microverse - Микровселенная * Middletown - Миддлтаун * Midtown High School - Старшая школа Мидтауна * MJ's - без перевода * Mojoverse - Мир Моджо * Monster Island - Остров Чудовищ * Moord - Мурд * Mound of Vibranium - Вибраниевая гора * Murderworld - Мир Убийств * Muspelheim - Муспельхейм * Nadua - Надуа * Nastrond - Настронд * Necropolis - Некрополь * Negative Zone - Негативная Зона * Neutral Zone - Нейтральная Зона * Nexus Core - Ядро Сосредоточия * Nexus of All Realities - Сосредоточие Всех Реальностей * New Asgard - Нью-Асгард * New Atlantis - Новая Атлантида * New Attilan - Новый Аттилан * New Charles Xavier School for Mutants - Новая Школа Чарльза Ксавье * New Pangea - Новая Пангея * New Salem - Новый Салем * New Universe - Новая Вселенная * Nidavellir - Нидавеллир * Niffleheim - Ниффльхейм * Nomad - Номад * Nornheim - Норнхейм * North Pole - Норт-Поул * Northwind - Нортвинд * Nowhere - Нигде * Nueva-York - Нуэва-Йорк * Oceanus - Океанус * Octohedral - Осьмифедральный Собор * Olympia - Олимпия * Omniverse - Общевселенная * Orollan - Ороллан * Otherplace - Другоеместо * Otherworld - Другой Мир * Quantum Zone - Квантовая Зона * Quwrll - Куврлл * P.A.V.L.O.V. - П.А.В.Л.О.В. * Pace Federal Renitentiary - Федеральная тюрьма Пэйс * Palos Verdes - Пало Верде * Pama - Пама * Pan-Asian School for Unusually Gifted - Пан-Азиатская школа для необычно-одарённых * Pangea - Пангея * Pangoria - Пангория * Paradise Omega - Рай Омега * Parish Tower - Приходская Башня * Peak - Пик * Phantus - Фантус * Pier 4 - Пирс 4 * Planet X - Планета Икс * Point Lookout - Наблюдательный Пост * Polemach - Полемах * Poppup - Поппап * R-76 - без перевода * Ralsby Meatpacking Factory - Мясокомбинат Ралсби * Raft - Рафт * Ravencroft - Рейвенкрофт * Realm of Brotherhood - Измерение Братства * Restwell - Рествелл * Rigel-3 - Ригель-3 * River of Death - Река Смерти * River of Oblivion - Река Забвения * Robotopia - Роботопия * Rocky Heights - Роки-Хайтс * Rogue Planet - Бродячая Планета * Rose Manor - Роуз Мэнор * Rot - Гной * Rudyarda - Рудьярда * Rus - Рус * Rutland - Рутлэнд * Rykers - Райкерс * Sakaar - Сакаар * Salaria - Салария * Samarobryn - Самаробрин * Sancrosanct - Санкросанкт * Sanctum Sanctorum - Святая Святых * Santo Marco - Санто Марко * Sapien Town - Город Сапиенов * Savage Land - Дикие Земли * Scadam - Скадам * Schavia - Скавия * Science Fortress - Научная Крепость * Science Hall - Научный Зал * Scrying Vessel of Bo-Ling - Гадательный пруд Бо-Лина * Sea of Eternal Night - Море Вечной Ночи * Seagate - Сигейт * Selandiar - Селандиар * Shadowland - Теневая Земля * Shamballah - Шамбалла * Shark's Eye - Акулий Глаз * Sharzhad - Шарзад * Sik/Sigma - Сик/Сигма * Silver Spoon - без перевода * Sin - Зин * Sin-Kong - Син-Конг * Sinister London - Зловещий Лондон * Ski-Island - Небесный Остров * Slokovia - Слоковия * Slorenia - Слорения * Snow Valley - Сноу-Вэли * Spartax - Спартакс * Special Containment Center - Специальный Центр Содержания * Spider Village - Паучья деревня * Stamford - Стэмфорд * StarCore - без перевода * Stark Building - Здание Старка * Starlight Citadel - Цитадель Звёздного Света * State University - без перевода * Stolen Island - Украденный Остров * Stoneridge - Стоунридж * Stonewater - Стоунуотер * Stormfront - Грозовой фронт * Subterrania - Подземное царство * Sufind - Суфинд * Sun-Lake - Сан-Лейк * Superflow - Сверхпоток * Svartalfheim - Свартальфхейм * Symkaria - Симкария * Taa - Таа * Tabula Rasa - Табула Раса * Tamal - Тамаль * Tartarus - Тартар * Tbulinka - Тбулинка * Temple Corners - Темп Корнерс * Tempe of Araphaur - Храм Агафора * Temple of Tirod - Храм Тирода * Thunderbolts Mountain - Гора Громовержцев * Thunderbolts Tower - Башня Громовержцев * Timely - Таймли * Tombstone - Тумбстоун * Tower of Shadows - Башня Теней * Tranquility Base - База Спокойствия * Trapezohedron - Трапецоедрон * Transia - Трансия * Triskelion - Трискелион * Tucker Creek - Такер-Крик * Twisted Visions Lake - Озеро Искажённых Видений * Tyconria - Тиконрия * Ul'lula'h - Ул'лула'н * Ultraverse - Ультравселенная * Umeme Mungu - Умеме Мунгу * Underspace - Подпространство * UnEarth - НеЗемля * Unity - Юнити * University of Atlantis - Университет Атлантиды * Ur'Sr'Pria - Ур'Ср'прия * US atomic research center - Федеральный центр атомных исследований * Utopia - Утопия * Utopian Parallel - Утопичная Параллель * Utopolis - Утополис * Valhalla - Валгалла * Valusia - Валузия * Vanaheim - Ванахейм * Varykino - Варыкино * Vault - Хранилище * Verdant - Вердант * Villa Vedova - без перевода * Vuluspa - Вулуспа * Wakanda - Ваканда ** Wakandan School for Alternative Studies - Вакандская школа альтернативного обучения * Watchtower - Сторожевая Башня * Well of the Cеnter of Time - Исток в центре Времени * Wellspring of Power - Источник могущества * Whaan Prime - Ваан Прайм * Whisper Hills - Уиспер-Хиллс * White Hot Room - Тёплая Белая Комната * White Room - Белая Комната * Works - Мастерская * The World - Мир * Wraithworld - Мир Ужасных Духов * Wundagore - Вундагор * X-Mansion - Особняк-Икс * Xandar - Ксандар * Yann - Йанн * Ymir-Krul - Имир-Крул * Zenith-City - Зенит-Сити * Zenn-La - Зенн-Ла * Zolandia - Золандия События и сюжеты Marvel * Acts of Vengeance - Акты Возмездия * Age of Ultron - Эра Альтрона * Assault on New Olympus - Штурм Нового Олимпа * Atlantis Attacks - Атлантида атакует * Avengers Dissasenbled - Распад Мстителей * Avengers Prime - Первейшие Мстители * Avengers vs. X-Men - Мстители против Людей-Икс * Axis - Оси * Civil War - Гражданская Война * Contest of Champions - Битва Чемпионов * Dark Reign - Тёмное Владычество * Destiny War - Война Судьбы * Doomwar - Война Дума * Ends of the Earth - Концы Света * Enemy Within - Враг Внутри * Evolutionary War - Эволюционная Война * Fear Itself - Сам Страх * Goblin Nation - Нация Гоблинов * Grim Hunt - Мрачная Охота * Heroes Return - Возвращение героев * Heroic Age - Эпоха Героев * House of M - Дом М * Inferno - Инферно * Infinity - Бесконечность * Infinity Crusade - Крестовый Поход Бесконечности * Infinity Gauntlet - Перчатка Бесконечности * Infinity Trilogy - Трилогия Бесконечности * Infinity War - Война Бесконечности * Inhumanity - Нечеловечество * Initiative - Инициатива * Maximum Carnage - Максимальное Побоище * Maximum Security - Строгий Режим * Onslaught - Натиск * Realm of Kings - Государство Королей * Regenesis - Переоснование * Second Coming - Второе Пришествие * Shattered Heroes - Расколотые Герои * Siege - Осада Асгарда * Siege of Darkness - Осада Тьмы * Silent War - Тихая Война * Secret Invasion - Тайное Вторжение * Secret War - Тайная Война * Secret Wars - Тайные Войны * Spider-Island - Паучий Остров * War of Kings - Война Королей * World War Hulk - Мировая Война Халка Другие термины Marvel * 50-State Initiative - Инициатива 50 штатов * Bad Continuum - Плохой Континуум * Blitzkrieg U.S.A./American Blitzkrieg - Американский Блицкриг * Bloodwash - Кровавая Стирка * Continuum - без перевода * Cube of Absolute Nothingness - Куб абсолютного ничего * Darkforce - Тёмная Сила * Days of Future Past - Дни Прошедшего Будущего * Destiny Force - Сила Судьбы * Domain - Владение * Enigma Force - Загадочная Сила * Fastball Special - без перевода * The Fourth Extinction - Четвёртое Вымирание * Gann Josin - Ганн Джосин * Girth - Толщина * Great Wheel of Zodiac - Большое Колесо Зодиака * Hex Powers/Hex Sphere - Колдовские силы/Колдовская сфера * Hulk Out - Халконуться * Incursions - Инкурзия * Inversion - Инверсия * Koronkakkta - Коронкаккта * Lazarus Formuls - Формула Лазаря * Legacy of Evil - Наследие Зла * Legend of Khonshu - Легенда Хонсу * Life Force - Жизненная Сила * M-Body - М-Тело * Mahd W'Yry - Мэд В'Ири * Mark of Kaine - Метка Каина * Mindblast - Майндбласт * Mindspace - Мыслепространство * Necropsy - Некропсия * Nexus being - Существо Сосредоточения * Non-Causality Field - Поле Беспричинности * Null-field - Нуль-Поле * Odinforce/Odinpower - Сила Одина * Old Power - Старая Сила * Operation Grace - Операция "Готовность" * Operation Zero Tolerance - Операция: "Нулевая Терпимость" * Overflow - Перелив * Phoenix Force - Сила Феникса * Power Cosmic - Вселенская энергия * Power Primordial - Первичная энергия * Project Auferstehungs - Проект "Воскрешение" * Proposition X - Предложение Икс * Psi-Blast - Пси-Бласт * Quantum Precognition - Квантовое предсказание * Radar Sense - Радарное чувство * Rapture - Восторг * Raggaddoor's Restraint - Принуждение Рагаддора * Rite of Blood - Ритуал Крови * Rite of Thunder - Ритуал Грома * Ruby Quartz - Рубиновый Кварц * Secret Hospital - Секретный Госпиталь * Slasherday - День Резни * Spider Sense - Паучье чутьё * Starblast - Старбласт * Subguardian - Субгвардеец * Super Human Registration Act (SHRA) - Акт о Регистрации Сверхлюдей * Superguardian - Супергвардеец * Transmatter - Трансматерия * Uni-Mind - Уни-Разум * Unstable molecules - Нестабильные молекулы * Van Sloten Diamond - Алмаз Ван Слотена * Way of the Spider - Путь Паука * Zero-Energy - Зиро-Энергия Цитаты Marvel * Avengers Assemble! - Мстители, к бою! * Imperius Rex - без перевода * Oneiric - Сновещание * No more mutants - Долой мутантов * Reverie - Грёза * Try not to die - Смотри, не умри Эпитеты *All-New - Новейший *All-New, All-Different - Неповторимый *Amazing - Удивительный *Incredible - Невероятный *Invincible - Непобедимый *Mighty - Могучий *Superior - Первосходный *Uncanny - Необыкновенный Skybound Прозвища персонажей Skybound * Invincible - Неуязвимый Имена персонажей Skybound * Mark Grayson - Марк Грейсон Примечания Категория:Обзор